My so called life
by jemster23
Summary: Life in quiet old forks is about to get a lot more interesting with the arrival of the new chief of medicine at forks general and the family he brings along with him. What will Bella's response be to his son, the charismatic Doctor Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Life in quiet old forks is about to get a lot more interesting with the arrival of the new chief of medicine at Forks General and the family he brings along with him. What will Bella's response be to his son, the charismatic resident Doctor Edward Cullen.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything associated with it.

Today was just going to be one of those days...

How on earth did I get talked into this?I pondered standing outside the dark and gloomy building, otherwise know as my person hell.

I am a sucker for a sob story that's how. I knew it and unfortunately my friends did too and as such used this to their advantage.

It was a recognised fact that I Isabella Swan was the biggest wimp around, the first sight of blood and I would panic. Even the very thought of blood made me hyperventilate. I don't know why but it always got me. You know someone just like me.I was the infamous fainter at every biology blood typing, at every injection and every incident whether it be minor or major. It didn't help that I was a magnet for danger as my dad always said.

It would actually be quite funny if it wasn't so mortifying. Not only would I faint but combined with my clumsy nature I always seemed to find a way to prolong the embarrassment. Like the time I fainted in biology and managed to bang my head on the table on my way down or the time during our flu jab when I managed to pass out cold almost taking the person stood besides me down with me. Or my personal favourite was the time I nearly got crushed to death by Tyler's van not two weeks after starting school. Thankfully on that occasion I had managed to jump out of the way just at the last moment. Unfortunately the force with which I hit the ground succeeded in me not only breaking my arm but also left me severely concussed. It may sound dramatic but these were typical occurrences in my life.

But yet here I stood outside Forks hospitals annual blood drive!!!

I had quite possibly lost my mind

Or maybe I had lost my mind the day I decided to move to this small town in the first place?

Deep down I knew that wasn't really the case. I had fallen in love with it the minute I set foot in it nearly 6 years ago. It seemed like only yesterday since I arrived, initially just looking to spend some quality time with the father I hardly knew. I had dreaded the thought of spending my entire summer in the small town and expected to be counting down the days until I could return to the glorious sunshine of Phoenix that I loved so much. What I didn't count on was falling in love with the small town community spirit and friendly ways. Even its idle gossip didn't deter me.

In truth I was apprehensive at the thought of returning 'home' to Phoenix. Don't get me wrong I loved Phoenix. I loved my scatterbrained mother and her pedantic ways. Its just I never felt like I fitted in there.

I was the quiet loner through high school and whilst I had some friends there was no one I would particularly miss.

Moreover I was anxious to break the bond I was beginning to form with my father. Obviously I had spent time with him after my parents divorced but it was no more than a few weekends here or there or an odd day or two around thanksgiving or Christmas, where he would usually come visit me in Phoenix.

I was regretful of the time lost and was reluctant to give up what I was now experiencing by leaving. But when summer came to an end I did and grudgingly returned to my mother.

Though I tried to hide it she instantly picked up on my discomfort.

She always called me her open book and as such knew me much better than I knew myself. She knew something was wrong and demanded I tell her what the matter was. When I finally opened up and admitted the truth I expected her to be hurt by my confession but she simply reassured me.

She saw how miserable I was in those short few weeks since summer had passed.

And though she thought I would work through it in time, she understood my attachment to the town she had once called home. But weeks passed and there was still no change.

When she gave me the choice I was fearful and uncertain of how I could I leave her. Yes she was a grown woman and had a life of her own with her new husband Phil, but I was still cautious.

She picked up on my reluctance instantly and urged me to go with my gut.

Of course my gut was telling me Forks. I couldn't explain it but I felt like it was the only place where I truly belonged. My mother reassured me that she was only a phone call away and would visit me at the drop of a hat, so subsequently I returned there not 2 weeks later. Only this time it was for good.

My time here wasn't always plane sailing but I couldn't regret my decision for one minute. Charlie dotted on me and we really became close.

So here I stayed, opting to study at the Washington University so I could stay close to home. I completed my bachelors of art degree in English literature and worked hard throughout school focussing on my studies. Whilst others simple close to drink and be irresponsible I actively sought to grow and mature.

Don't get me wrong I did have a social life, I even went on a few dates in college but nothing ever came of them. I had always been a reclusive character and was reluctant to open up to others. I was much like Charlie in that sense. Even in high school I didn't date. I was awkward and shy around boys. It wasn't that I was unpopular I just saw no need to spend my high school years chasing boys and instead decided to focus on school. Furthermore being the police chiefs daughter didn't exactly make me the most popular with all the guys. Charlie was very protective of me and no one wanted the chief on their backs.

So after a lot of hard work and a further two years at college I finally got there and completed my masters of library science. In celebration of the end of my schooling years I had spent the summer back in Phoenix. It was the ideal chance to spend some quality time with mom before my life in the real world really began. Fortunately I had already got a job lined up for the start of the semester helping at the local community college library in Forks. Reading had always been my passion and whilst I'm sure many looked upon my job as boring I genuinely felt content and happy at the thought of numerous hours in my own personal sanctuary.

Looking back moving to Forks was the best decision I ever made.

Well apart from today that is, I thought as I imagined the imminent disaster about to take place.

What am I even doing here, maybe it wasn't too late to back out and I could sneak off before any of the others noticed I had gone.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaa" Jessica's voice cut into my escape plan. So much for going unnoticed.

Reluctantly I looked across at Jessica. She had a triumphant grin on her face similar to that of a Cheshire cat and stood completely aware of my unease.

"Its good of you to do this really it is. I know what your like but maybe this time will be different" she couldn't hide her snigger at the end. We both knew that would never happen so I had in no uncertain terms specified that I wouldn't be partaking. I was simply there for moral support and to offer comfort to my friends. My best friend Angela had convinced me that any help would be good and me being the fool I was had agreed. Boy was I regretting that decision now.

I saw Angela approach me with a bright smile as always.

"Hey Bella, I'm so glad you could make it. I thought you would have backed out on us" Angela said. She really did know me too well.

Angela was one of the first people I met when I moved to Forks. I had dreaded the prospect of starting a new school and making new friends. But the moment I met Angela my fears evaporated. She put me at ease with her kind and friendly nature. She was a little timid like me and we shared a lot of common interests. Moreover she didn't seem keen to impress me like the majority of students had tried and failed in doing. I don't know why they bothered but Jessica later explained it had something to do with me being the 'shiny new toy' as she had put it.

But none of that had mattered to me. What mattered was that I had found a true friend in Angela, someone I could trust, share my secrets with and someone who wouldn't change for the sake of popularity. She was still the same person who had befriended me on that faithful day when most only wanted to know me because I was the new girl and didn't want to get to know the real me.

Our friendship had strengthened over the years as we had grown and matured. We even went to the same college though we took different courses. But we always found time together. Even now that Angela had her own life and perfect boyfriend Ben, we still were as close as ever.

My thoughts were brought back to the present as I remembered what we were doing outside the hospital. My unhappiness didn't go unnoticed by Jessica who glanced up to look at me.

"Don't be like that Bella, Wait until you see the main attraction" she explained.

Ah ha so there was some ulterior motive behind Jess's seemingly good deed.

Angela was a sweetheart, good through and through and always willing to help any good cause, so I had no reason to doubt her intentions. Jessica on the other hand was not so. Don't get me wrong she is a friend, but were not that close really. I swear she only puts up with me one for Angela's sake and secondly so she could see first hand what amusing situations I somehow found myself in.

Jessica was the second friend I had made at school though our friendship was often strained by her close friendship to another girl at our school named Lauren. Lauren was the epitome of the typical popular ,rich and superior. She seemed to have it in for me from day one and had taken great pleasure in embarrassing and humiliating me. I never knew what caused her opposition to me but Angela had speculated it had something to do with her ex boyfriend Tyler taking an interest in me. The fact that I turned him down was of no consequence and if anything I think she took offence to the fact that I wanted nothing to do with her cast off. Jessica stayed blissfully ignorant in her open hostility towards me but I long got over her indifference. I understood it must have been awkward for her to be stuck in the middle.

Jessica's voice interrupted me from thinking.

"Hello earth to Bella are you even listening to me!"she declared annoyance evident in her tone.

"I said wait till you see the main attraction"she repeated

"main attraction?" I asked puzzled

"Oh that's right Bella,what with you being gone all summer you wont have met the Cullen's" she announced with a smirk and twinkle in her eye.

"The Cullens?" I questioned.

She looked like the cat who got the cream as she explained.

"Doctor Cullen and his family moved here not 6 weeks ago from Alaska. They're moving into one of the mansions down by the river. Dr Cullen is like some world renowned surgeon. My mom mentioned he was also the new chief of staff or something. I don't know whatever possessed him to move to this town!" she declared suspiciously.

"Maybe he just wants to help" Angela suggested.

"As if" Jessica sniggered at the very thought..

"Probably something to do with his domineering wife. My mom met her last week in the supermarket and found her to be rather snobbish. Maybe city life was too much for them" she criticised. I listened as she continued to belittle and bad mouth those she had no doubt had little conversation with. I just put her criticism down to sour grapes of the no doubt perfect family.

"The best of it is that their kids moved down with them too. Though I'm not sure you could describe them as kids they're all around our age. The eldest,Emmett is like this beefy football type. He coaches in one of the schools I forget which one though" she stated with clear disinterest.

"Then there's the twins Alice and Edward. Alice is this little sort of pixie like character with short back hair. She's a little weird if you ask me." She snipped.

"She's opening a boutique in town .Not sure how long that's going to last. I give it a month, maybe two tops!" she criticised. I loved forks to bits but sometimes its small town prejudice and gossip really did rattle me.

"Then there's Edward" she sighed dreamily "Wait until you see him" she declared.

"He's like some sort of prodigy, who graduated from medical school early. He's a resident at county too. He's totally gorgeous and I do mean seriously gorgeous. Anyhow I don't want to spoil it for you so I will say no more and leave you to make up your own mind about him. But trust me you will know him when you see him"

"All I'll say is that Mike Newton will have a bit more competition when it comes to being forks resident hottie!" she declared giggling.

She had got to be kidding me. Mike Newton had been the plague of my high school years. Whilst the majority of the female population tried to engage in conversation with Mike I had spent the majority of high school actively trying to avoid it. Not that it did much good he would still hang around me like a bad smell. He just never seemed to pick up on the clear back off vibes that I kept throwing his way on numerous occasions. I couldn't have made it any clearer if I had fuck off written on my forehead.

Thankfully he decided to go to college on the east coast. So I only had to endure him on the holidays when he would show up at the library that I helped out at during the summer. Unfortunately he too had moved back into town this past summer to help run his fathers shop. I had thus far been successful in avoiding him.

"Come on lets get in there" Jessica probed eagerly.

I took in a deep breathe and prayed to god this would be as quick and painless as possible.

"I really appreciate you doing this Bella" Angela said as we linked arms and headed through the hospital doors.

The smell hit me instantly. The others though I was imagining it but I swear I instantly picked up on the rusty smell of blood. I tried not to inhale and no doubt looked like I was sucking on a lemon. Jessica just laughed at my discomfort but Ang gave my hand a gentle squeeze as she approached the front desk.

"Hi Mrs Clearwater, we are here to give blood" Angela stated no doubt recognising the nurse from her countless other good deeds.

"Straight down the hallway, third door on the left" the lady instructed with a smile.

We took off following her directions and I honestly felt like I was on death row heading to my execution. Dramatic I know but that was how i felt

As we approached the door I tried to talk myself up to it.

You can do this, you can do this I repeated in my head. Its only a little bit of blood. I'm here for Ang. I don't even need to give blood. I can do this I reaffirmed to myself.

"You can do what" Jessica said from besides me looking a mixture of entertained and amused by my reaction. I blushed and looked down.

Angela lead the way as we went into the small examination room . A line had formed where people waited to give blood. I tried not too look too closely at that which would no doubt make me gag. Surprisingly though it wasn't as bad as what I first thought -I think I had grown somewhat accustomed to the smell.

"Your doing really well Bella" Angela praised from besides me. I felt like a fool but she always knew how to reassure me. I managed to smile back to her. Joining the back of the queue I was genuinely surprised by how many people had actually turned up. I always imagined there to be a shortage of blood donors but by the looks of this waiting room I imagined there was a endless supply of blood.

Upon closer inspection I realised why that may be the case. No less than 80% of the queue were females between the ages of 17-50. Looking closely they all seemed well dressed, too well dressed to be coming to the hospital. I looked to Jessica and noticed that she too had made an extra effort in her appearance. She had on dark skinny jeans with a tight fitted t shirt and she was also wearing a lot of make up. Me and Angela where the only ones that looked vaguely normal apart from the hospital staff in scrubs. I looked down at myself self consciously. My favourite tatty jeans,grey converses and check shirt had felt comfy this morning but stood besides the immaculately dressed I felt like a slob.

The wheels turned in my head as I realised the reason for this sudden good deed. Obviously the new popularity of giving blood had more to do with a certain doctor leading the effort.

I had yet to meet any of the Cullens but after this Beatles like hysteria I was more than eager to see what had whipped up such a fuss in our small town.

We waited in line for a short while before reaching another desk. A beautiful lady with bronze wavy hair approached us. She seemed friendly and put me at ease immediately.

"Hi girls thank you for taking the time to wait. If you wouldn't mind taking a few moments to fill in these forms, the next doctor available will be with you shortly"she said as she handed us all a form.

"Oh no sorry I'm not here to donate" I mumbled feebly. Could I sound like any more of a loser. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked down at the floor. Focussing on the grey carpet as if it was the most interesting thing I had ever seen.

"That's okay honey we are pleased you could be here in any capacity whether it be supportive friend or willing donor all help is greatly appreciated" she said as she rubbed my shoulder. I smiled shyly back. She seemed genuinely nice and friendly and I felt somewhat better at being the spare part amongst all these supposed do gooders.

We went to sit on one of the nearby tables and whilst the others filled in their forms I sat twiddling with my thumbs. I heard the door open and turned to look at the no doubt fashionably dressed ones here to impress, sorry I mean donate. But the air left my lungs as I caught sight of the most beautiful group of people I had ever seen. I had never seen people in reality to look that good. They were truly stunning and would not have looked out of place on the cover of vogue or other fashion magazines. The first one I guessed from Jessica's description was Emmett. He was stocky and built and looked like he belonged on a football field. But he was smiling as he joked with his siblings. A playful grin tugged at his features and his dimples made me think he was not as intimidating as he looked. Underneath I imagined he was a big softy.

Besides him was the short pixie like girl Jessica had described. Though unlike Jessica's assumption I didn't find her to be weird looking in the slightest. She seemed bubbly and perky as she skipped along besides her family, enthusiastically waving her hands around in the air. Her high spirited nature made me smile. Last but by no means least was the one Jessica spoke of with greatest affection.

Edward...

Even Jessica's words couldn't have prepared me for the sheer sight of him. He was stunning beyond stunning if truth be told. Probably the most gorgeous guy I had seen in both real life and on the big screen. He had bronze unruly hair which looked like he had just woke up and left it like that. Either that or he had given up trying to tame it. It didn't matter whatever the reason it looked good and suited him. His jawline was strong and he had cheekbones most would die for.

But it was his eyes that really drew me in. Such a deep shade of green I could see them from across the room. I don't know why but I couldn't force myself to look away from the perfection that was in front of me. Somehow I got a grip and I begrudgingly looked away from Edward. In the process I accidentally made eye contact with Alice. I looked on horrified at the thought of her catching me openly pining over her brother. She surprise me by giving me a small smile as they walked past our table towards the back of the room and each began shifting through a load of forms.

Having mortified myself enough I looked down to my friends who were busy writing away.

I waited patiently but couldn't help but glance towards their table occasionally. I felt kind of sorry for them as all eyes appeared to be watching the beautiful people. I tried not to be obvious but it was no good when Jessica picked up on my interest immediately.

"So you have finally seen the Cullen's" she declared smugly at catching me staring. I quickly looked away from them. Had I really been that obvious. Jessica's amused smirk told me I clearly had.

"They are certainly very beautiful." I feebly offered as an excuse.

Jessica looked at me sceptically.

"As you can probably tell that's Emmett on the left, Alice besides him and Edward on the far right".

"Edward" I repeated before I could censor my mouth.

"Yeah he's totally gorgeous, obviously" she added as an after thought.

"But apparently nobody around here is good enough for him. Either that or he doesn't know what is right in front of him. Like I care" she said as she posed.

"Seriously don't waste your time on him" she added.

I wasn't planning on it for one second. He was gorgeous and no doubt intelligent and successful. He was completely out of my league. Heck I bet he was out of Lauren and all the pretty girls that the town had to offers league too. I was no masochist. I sighed in defeat and waited patiently whilst Angela and Jessica filled in their forms.

Bordem set in so in the meantime I glanced over at the unfilled form I had been given. Some of the questions seemed pointless but still I'm sure they were necessary.

"Have you left the country in the last 6months" I repeated out loud.

"Only in my dreams" I answered more to myself.

"Is there a chance you may be pregnant" I repeated another.

"Not unless its the immaculate conception" I whispered sarcastically to Angela.

Or so I thought until I was horrified to hear a faint chuckling besides me. I quickly glanced to the side but was mortified to see a figure retreating towards the front of the queue. He was tall and well built and from behind I could only make out a hint of the infamous bronze hair I had caught a glimpse of earlier. He turned and sat down with a fresh cup of coffee in hand and my breathing stopped. I hadn't even seen him get up! Of all the people to have overheard it would have to be Edward Cullen.

I turned back to Angela and refused to look away from her eyes that were bulging as she looked to the right of me. I felt like my cheeks were on fire and I no doubt looked like a lobster.

"Edward Cullen just smiled at you" she stated.

I thought Jessica was about to stab me with the pen she had in her hand when I caught sight of the anger in her face.

"Edward Cullen please Angela be reasonable he doesn't even know me" I said.

I made a subtle attempt to look at the Cullens again but immediately regretted it when my eyes met Edwards intrigued green ones.A crooked smile lit up his features making him all the more attractive if that was possible. I blushed scarlet again and quickly looked down whilst hearing Jessica laughing at my predicament.

"Caught out" she sniggered.

We stayed seated until Angela and Jessica had both completed their forms. Upon completion Jessica eagerly volunteered to pass on the forms to the necessary person. Of course it was no coincidence that that person happened to be Doctor Cullens family. Whilst Jessica was gone Angela explained how they were all keen to do their bit in trying to be a part of the community. She had some contact with Esme earlier that week and disagreed wholeheartedly with Jessica's view of Mrs Cullen. She had been nothing short of friendly and polite to me and I too doubted that Jessica's assumptions were warranted. She couldn't have been more opposite from the self obsessed snob she had painted her to be.

I looked across to where Jessica stood talking to the Cullens. The big one Emmett looked highly amused and attempted to keep in his laughter down whilst Alice simply looked at her twin brother apologetically. It was then that I noticed the source of Emmett's amusement. I could clearly make out Edwards bemused expression as Jessica was literally throwing the full charm offensive at him. She was accustomed in the art of flirting but from Edwards expression I could tell she wasn't as alluring as she had hoped. Whilst Edward was certainly polite and appeared gracious of her efforts, he clearly was highly embarrassed too. I don't know who I felt more sorry for, Edwards discomfort or Jessica's obvious failure.

If Jessica who could flirt with the best of them couldn't catch the eye of Edward Cullen then what chance did someone like I have. I should just forget this hopeless thinking before I let this simple crush turn into much more. I sighed and painfully looked down.

"You know he's not interested in Jessica right?" Ang said breaking my thoughts of my own inadequacy. I just shrugged dis-heartedly.

"What's that look all about?" she questioned me immediately.

"It doesn't matter anyway. He would never be interested in me" the truth hurt to say aloud.

"Isabella Swan you look and listen to me right now. Edward Cullen would be lucky to have you. And don't let your insecurities tell you otherwise" Angela fiercely told me.

"Ang I don't even know him, he could have anyone of the girls in line here that are no doubt interested in him. He doesn't even know I'm alive" I said defeated.

"Trust me on this Bella he knows your alive"

"Besides by the looks he keeps sending your way I can guarantee it is not Jessica whom he is interested in" she said smiling.

At that I couldn't help chance a look at Edward. Indeed he was looking in my direction as Angela had said. His look of disinterest in Jessica's idle talk disappeared and was replaced with curiosity. As our eyes met he offered me that same crooked smile.

Though I could feel my embarrassment set in and my blush return I somehow managed to send him a small smile back.

It looks like my life was about to get a hell of a lot more interesting.

Authors Note:

Sorry I know the first chapter doesn't include much of Edward but now that the boring bit of setting the scene is done with I will hopefully now move onto the main action.

Please review and let me know what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

Some time past before Jessica finally took the hint that Edward was rather busy. When she reluctantly came back to our table whilst Edward let out a sigh of relief. Not that I was looking at him of course.

Jessica sat down begrudgingly.

"Our forms are in we just have to sit and wait for our turn" she sounded unimpressed.

I took note of her negative attitude. Obviously Edwards disinterest had more of a impact on her than she was willing to let on.

"So there's a long wait?" I asked.

"Yeah apparently they are too busy to even spare a few minutes to chat" she glumly replied.

"Whatever" she whispered under her breathe. Though she was obviously not ready to let it go as she continued her ranting.

"Stupid family! I go over there and he's more interested in you!"

Surely I couldn't have heard her correctly.

"All he wanted to talk about was you" she sneered.

"ME" I said a little louder than I should have, causing a few people to look over curious at my outburst. A few sniggers followed and I kept my head down whilst biting down on my bottom lip. It was a nervous habit that I had no control over.

"Miss Stanley and Miss Webber" a velvety voice besides me caught my attention. I turned to the side and openly gapped at the handsome doctor before me. I had thought Edward Cullen gorgeous from a distance, but up close he was positively magnificent. A Greek god would hold nothing against him.

I sat fascinated by his perfection as his eyes starred into mine. I must have been staring for quite some time but neither of us seemed willing to look away. He was first to snap out of the our exchange and appeared slightly flustered.

"That would be us" I vaguely heard Jessica declare.

Edwards gaze did not leave mine as he spoke. Instead a smile formed on this perfect face.

"And you might be?" he said charmingly.

I nearly stopped breathing. I was staggered by him,his mere presence left me giddy.

"Bella" I shakily said still unable to get my mouth to function properly with this impossibly beautiful stranger in front of me.

"Well Bella it good of you to make it here today. We at the hospital really appreciate it." Edward said dazzling me with that radiant smile.

"Bella's not donating" Jessica's unimpressed voice stepped in.

I looked away flustered. Great he more than likely thinks I'm the same as those awful girls here simply to stare at him . Except in reality he probably thought me much worst. At least the others were actually doing something of use. I was simply the spare part.

"Is that so" Edwards voice enquired though there was no hint of criticism in his tone.

"Afraid so" I confessed looking up at Edward apologetically. I was encouraged to see that crooked smile return.

"Your in very safe hands if that's what your worried about? I myself will perform the procedure. There's no need to be apprehensive I guarantee you will be well taken care of " he declared smiling. Was I imagining it or was he flirting with me? I didn't have time to reply before Jessica interrupted yet again.

"Oh no that's not the problem at all. Bella here has a thing against blood" she announced laughing. "One sight and she blacks out! You have to see it to believe it. There was the numerous times she fainted in biology . Her accidents are legendary.

But you really have to hear my personal favourite" she declared smugly as I sunk further into the chair.

"That will not be necessary " Edward said rather abruptly, effectively putting an end to her rambling.

But still she persisted. Seriously what was her problem I looked agonisingly to Angela who gave me an apologetic smile. She looked as embarrassed as I felt.

"Oh trust me you will. It really is hilarious" she declared unable to hold in her laughter.

Looking at Edward he seemed tense as he shook his head vigorously and raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose whilst Jessica merely kept talking oblivious to his annoyance.

I had heard it all before so tried to block out her talking.

By the time she was finished I let out a sigh of relief. Jessica looked satisfied until she realised that no one was laughing at her story.

"See I told you it was funny" she added looking at Edward for his approval.

"Hilarious" he stated clearly unimpressed.

He once again looked my way and gave me a reassuring smile that sent my heart fluttering in my chest. Get a grip I screamed to myself.

"Okay then Jessica I'm guessing your first" Edward questioned.

She suddenly went quiet and looked to ang for assurance.

"Angela is going first" she said hesitantly.

"Not so eager are we?" Edward smirked.

"Not at all. At least I'm making a difference" she replied sending a pointed glare in my direction. Dear god I think I may have to murder her if she puts me down one more time.

I didn't have time to respond as Edward had already stepped in to confront her negative manner.

"Bella is doing great just by being here"he announced. That shut her up instantly.

"I was only saying ..." Jessica began.

"Well don't" Edward interrupted effectively silencing any more of her criticism.

"Come on Jess let's get this over with"Angela ever the diplomat stepped in between the war of words.

"Why don't I get you a nice cup of tea or coffee" I offered attempting to neutralise the situation. Surely if I wasn't around they would cut it out.

"That would be lovely thanks" Angela answered.

"Dr Cullen?" I offered.

"Yes Bella that would be great. Oh and Bella, its Edward by the way" he said with a pleased smile. The way he said my name left me tugging at my bottom lip once more.

I blushed and quickly headed towards the small make shift tea station that was set up in the far corner of the room.

The three of them headed toward an empty cubical and I turned away before catching sight of anything that might have sent me into one of those embarrassing incident Jessica had spoken of.

As the kettle boiled I notice Mrs Cullen approaching.

"Ah Bella isn't it?" I nodded grateful to see a familiar face. After making our official introductions we spoke for some length of time. She was warm and friendly as we spoke of our shared experiences of being the newbie in town.

Noticing Jessica and Angela return to our table all bandaged up I reluctantly said goodbye to Mrs Cullen. She insisted I called her Esme as I merrily walked back to my friends.

"Here you go" I said cheerfully as I placed their drinks down on the table.

"No wonder your so chirpy you haven't just had your arm hacked into" Jessica accused.

I could only look on unimpressed by her continued bad mood and went to collect mine and Edwards drinks.

"Did Edward mention if he takes sugar?" I asked as I walked away.

"Well he certainly isn't sweet enough already" Jessica scowled.

I once again ignored her and went back to collect the last two mugs.

I had just lifted the two mugs when a soft voice whispered close to my ear.

"Is one of those for me?" I jumped and in the process spilt some tea from the cups. I hissed as the boiling hot liquid touched my skin "ah shoot" I hissed

Edward immediately took the cups out my hands and placed them on the side before taking my hands in his to examine.

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you. I honestly thought you heard me approach"

"Its not your fault Edward, this has me written all over it" I commented amused in spite of the pain I was suffering.

Despite only having spoken to Edward for several minutes I felt more than comfortable as he gently covered my hands in a cold cloth he had sent one of his colleagues to get.

"Maybe Jessica's right. I am cursed" I declared.

"In that case I will have to make sure I am there to save you from yourself" he responded.

I looked to him and something seemed to pass between us. He probably didn't feel the tension in the air but I certainly did. He was captivating and I couldn't look away.

"There we go all done" he stated gently patting my hands that now felt completely normal.

"Id better get back to the others" I said reluctantly.

He nodded his head before offering me a wide smile and headed off towards the rest of his family.

"It was nice meeting you Bella. Hopefully I will be seeing you around" he shouted as I too made my way back to Angela and Jessica,

I didn't dare turn around for fear he would see the enormous grin that had taken over my face.

After the girls had recuperated we headed out of the hospital. I made a quick glance to see Edward but could only make out the back of his head as he spoke to another willing donor.

Turning disappointedly away I made eye contact with Edwards brother Emmett. He raised an eyebrow at me and a smirk formed on his face. Clearly telling me I had been caught out. I flushed beetroot red and practically ran out the door to the bemused looks of those around me.

"What's the rush Bella? where's the fire?" Angela asked shocked at my sudden outburst.

Before today I would consider myself of sound mind and of complete rational thinking.

But I had to admit that my encounter with Edward Cullen had turned me into the 16yr old boy obsessed teenager I had never been. What was it about him that made me so hopeless?

I had never felt this way before and that scared me. My so called perfectly ordered life was now completely thrown off balance by this magnificent creature.

Not only was he stunning but he was charming, witty and caring too. He was my dream man.

I really needed to get myself under control. This was getting silly. The reality was that there was nothing between Edward and I. Nothing besides a few random conversation and touches.

He most likely didn't even remember my name by now and his opposition to Jessica probably had more to do with his upbringing. Esme was kind and decent and she had undoubtedly passed that good natured spirit on to Edward.

As stunning and charming as he may have been I had to face facts. No matter what Angela said Edward Cullen was out of my league. He was unattainable and I needed to put an end to this infatuation. That night as I lay in bed I convinced myself I would forget about Edward. I tried to rid my mind of him and in some ways succeeded.

Despite all my good intentions the moment I closed my eyes my mind appeared to have other ideas. That night when sleep overtook me I couldn't claim to have forgotten him.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

Author Note:finally getting somewhere.

I have a few other ideas knocking about for another story similar to the first fic I posted on here set in a fairytale.

But I wanted to try something different first. I have a few things planned for this story but still don't expect it to be that long. Maybe another 3 chapters should all go to plan.

Now comes the shameless plea for reviews.....please :)

Shall I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I awoke weary after a restless nights sleep.

Edward Cullen had consumed my thoughts.

I headed downstairs and soon found a note from Charlie saying he had been called into work despite it being a Sunday!!

I accepted it and went to grab breakfast, only to discovered there was no milk and the last two slices of bread had started to go mouldy. The cupboards were pretty much bear, looks like I would need to do a food shop. Just great, thanks dad I muttered aloud.

My rumbling stomach put an end to my ramblings. I needed food so I quickly changed out of my pyjamas,shoving on a band t shirt and some casual jeans.

I ran a comb through my hair just in case I was to run into anyone I knew.

Okay I will admit it was in case I ran into Edward. See I told you thoughts of him consumed me.

I mean what was the likely hood of that happening anyway I thought and subsequently gave up attempting to tame the tangled mess of my hair. I jumped into my beloved truck and headed to the supermarket.

Being a Sunday it was all quiet on the road so I made it into town in great time. I rushed in eager to fill my deprived stomach and quickly grabbed a basket started shoving in everything from my shopping list.

Glancing at the list in my hand I wasn't focused on where I was walking and subsequently crashed into another shopper.

"I'm so sorry " I began lifting my gaze away from my list. It subsequently fell to the floor as I saw who I had bumped into. It was only Edward Cullen.

Looking as glorious as ever in casual jeans and a grey t shit he still looked devastatingly beautiful.

I began mentally kicking myself for not making more of an effort in my appearance.

Damn him for being able to look so good in the morning without seemingly making any effort.

I bet he wakes up looking that gorgeous. I blushed when I realised what I had thought. I had no business thinking about what Edward looked like first thing in the morning. I was becoming obsessed.

He looked amused.

Realising I had been caught staring at him I bent down to pick up the long forgotten shopping list.

Unfortunately Edward must have had the same idea for when I reached for the list he did too.

We both looked up at exactly the wrong time and our heads clashed into one another.

" OUCH" we both said in unison.

Taking a step back we both rubbed our sore heads.

"I'm sorry" we both said at the same time and subsequently laughed at the situation.

"It really was my fault" I apologised

"You claim the first and I'll take the rap for the second" Edward offered giving me a killer grin.

My achy head was long forgotten as he gently placed a hand over the small bump that had most likely formed where our heads had clashed.

Examining the lump he seemed amused.

"You really are a magnet for trouble".

"That's exactly what my dad says" I replied.

"He's right" Edward remarked.

A peaceful silence fell between us before an aggravated voice interrupted the moment.

"Seriously Edward if you want pancakes for breakfast then you can bloody well find the ingredients yourself. I've been around the entire supermarket three times now and I still cant find where any..." her ranting was cut short as she rounded the corner and saw us.

Her annoyance was obvious by the way her hands idly rested on her hips. Her anger seemed to diminish instantly as she took in mine and Edwards position. His hand remained on my forehead as we both sheepishly looked at Alice. I felt like a naughty child caught with my hand in the cookie jar as Alice's smile turned into a wicked grin.

"Hey Bella" she greeted me. I felt Edwards hand dropped from my head.

"Its really nice to meet you. Edward has told me so much about you" she continued.

An apprehensive look must have formed on my face as she quickly added "don't worry Bella its all good".

I extending my hand to her but she merely brushed it aside and pulled me into a warm hug.

"I know we are going to be the best of friends" she declared.

Out of the corner of my eye I could make out Edwards amused smirk.

"She's got her claws into you now" he joked

Alice let me go and shot a stern look towards him.

"That's rich coming from you" she said pointedly.

"wow looks like someone's hungry" Alice declared as she gazed into my basket.

I blushed and began "yeah my dads not much of a shopper, he pretty much leaves it till the cupboards are bare before he will go anywhere near a supermarket. He's kept busy with work so I usually do it" I replied.

"Your dads the police chief isn't he?" Alice asked.

"Yes he is" I answered.

"Don't mind Alice she likes to gossip" Edward joked earning a smack in the stomach and a sharp glare from Alice.

"There's no harm taking an interest in the people and area we have moved into" she justified.

"Of course not" I backed her up.

"So your taking her side now?" Edward remarked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Err..." I muffled

"Relax Bella I'm joking" he smiled so beautifully that my breathing stopped.

No matter what I had tried to tell myself last night it was no good. I couldn't deny the pull I felt towards Edward. If anything it felt stronger the more time I spent with him.

Realising the promise I made to myself last night I made an excuse to leave before it became too much and there really would be no way back for me.

" It was nice seeing you but I've really should get going" I spoke and my stomach chose the moment silence fell to respond.

"Of course, we cant have you starving to death now can we" he smirked and my stomach did that weird flip again.

"It was nice meeting you Alice" I said as I picked up my discarded basket.

"You too Bella, oh and come round my shop when you get chance I have the most amazing dress that would look perfect on you- my treat" she added as I looked on bemused.

Edward laughed once more before responding "I'll be seeing you Bella" whilst I quickly retreated to the check out.

"Oh Edward she's so pretty" I heard Alice's overexcited voice declare.

By Sunday I was all set for starting my new job. It wasn't anything challenging as I was pretty much to carry on the responsibilities I had done over the past three summers. Except this time I was getting paid for it.

Monday and Tuesday flew by. Charlie was working long hours so I had plenty of time to myself.

I had yet to see any of the Cullens again since Sundays shopping disaster but my dad did mention them over dinner the following night.

He too was impressed by their friendly nature and sung the doctors praises.

I remained quiet,he immediately picked up on my silence. "You've met them Bella what do you think?" he questioned me.

"They seem like very nice people" I offered feebly.

Charlie didn't look satisfied with my answer but he let it go.

As mine and Angela's lunch breaks approached I looked forward to some time with my most loyal friend. She worked just a few streets away at the local primary school so every Monday and Thursday we set aside as our days for a good old catch up over coffee. Usually we would head to our favourite café and sit at our regular table by the window.

Unfortunately Forks being the same town it was, a few faces from high school came here too. Most notably Lauren Mallory, my personal nemesis!!!

It was okay most of the time as we just ignored her. Whilst in high school she was the queen bee now she was nothing more than a glorified trophy wife. She had married some rich football player and loved to brag about her glorious life as a woman of leisure. She still looked down her nose at everyone in the same way she had all those years ago. It annoyed me to no end but I let her get on with it, it was her problem at the end of the day. As our lunch hour drew to a close I had just started putting my coat on when a beautiful lady walked inside. She was blonde, elegant and truly stunning. Looking across to Lauren I took in how threatened she looked by the beautiful stranger.

It being my turn to pay I got up I went to pay our bill.

Nearing the counter I looked across to Lauren and Kate who were openly staring at the glamorous new arrival.

"Who's she?" I heard Kate ask and my curiosity got the better of me as I tried to subtly listen in.

"That's Rosalie Hale" Lauren declared smugly

"Although not for much longer. Soon she'll be a Cullen " she said announced.

"Of course I wondered when we'd see the famous fiancée" Kate replied.

The words hit me like a tone of bricks. Of course someone like Edward would be seeing someone equally magnificent. I felt slightly nauseous at the thought of all the inappropriate thoughts I had been having of him. And there was stupid me thinking that he was actually flirting with me not last week. I really needed to read the signs better.

Lauren whinny voice broke me from my depression.

"I mean can you even begin to imagine what their wedding will be like. I bet it will be spectacular. Though not as glamorous as mine" she speculated.

Again I felt a tug at my heart, but put it down to embarrassment.

Returning to say goodbye to Angela she picked up on my mood change instantly.

"Hey what's wrong are you feeling okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired" I lied.

"well just you look after yourself. Are you sure that's all there is to it?" she probed, clearly unconvinced by my denial.

"I'm sure" I answered. What was I meant to say. No I'm not okay, Edward Cullen has broken my heart. I knew I could never admit to that so I lied.

As the week passed I became more resolved to dismiss my highly inappropriate feelings and move on. This proved more difficult when I happened to see Edward once again in town. I kept to a simple hello out of politeness. He seemed dejected at my joyless attitude but I just put that down to wishful thinking on my part. It was unbearable knowing I desired someone who was out of my reach. It was not his fault, he had led me on in no way. It was my over-active imagination that had thought up the ludicrous idea of us being together. He had no idea of my true feelings and I hoped to keep it that way.

That night I formed a plan to keep my heartfelt secrets guarded. No matter how much the thought pained me, it was simple I had to stay away from Edward.

That following week came and I found myself in the same café that had been the cause of my heartache. It had been over a week since I had heard of Edwards engagement but it still cut me like a knife.

As fate would have it the object of both my hearts affection and ultimately rejection happened to walk into the café as I waited for Angela to join me. Edward and Rosalie walked in like a Hollywood golden couple.

I tried to stay calm and remain unnoticed as they headed towards the counter not a few feet away from the table where I sat. I discreetly looked and noticed Alice with an attractive man that I did not recognise following behind them. Emmett trailed behind Edward and Rosalie.

My attempt to go unnoticed were in vain as Edwards gaze met mine. He smiled that wonderful smile and my heart fluttered in my chest as he lifted a hand in my direction. I managed to smile back. I was surprised to see Rosalie look unaffected by our exchange. Obviously she knew she had absolutely nothing to worry about with me. She knew that I was no competition to her good looks and superiority.

The beautiful group collected their drinks and sat at one of the largest tables in the far corner of the café.

I had never felt so alone at that moment sat on my own waiting for Angela to arrive.

Thankfully she arrived several minutes later and I felt somewhat better.

We chatted and laughed at the funny incidents I had gotten myself into over the week.

On several occasions my gaze drifted to Edward and I was horrified to have been caught a few times. Edward always offered me a warm smile, one that I'm sure If I looked closely enough at would reflect sympathy at my pathetic crush.

On one occasion I was even more mortified to see Edwards fiancée glance around the café.

I watched as she whispered to Emmett besides her and instantly her attention came to rest on me. I was completely powerless to look away. I expected her to give me a killer stare. Her ice cold nature was legendary amongst the towns gossips and I was instantly fearful. What I didn't expect was the wide smile she sent my way.

Obviously she didn't have a problem with someone such as myself pining at her fiancé. I attempted to smile back but it most likely looked like a frown.

I managed to look away keeping my head down but Angela's voice broke my thinking.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again" she casually said.

I looked up sceptically. "Edward Cullen- me, Angela you cant be serious" I finished looking at her, determined to avoid looking anywhere near their table.

She gave me that all knowing look before continuing.

"And why not?" she questioned.

I shook my head "please Angela lets not do this again"

she shook her head dismissively.

"when will you see yourself clearly?" she sounded exasperated.

I hated the attention being on me and made an excuse to end the conversation and headed to get us another drink.

As I joined the queue my worst fears came true as Rosalie approached. I tried to appear unaffected as she stood besides me.

I attempted to act cool and greeted her with a shy smile. She seemed friendly and quickly smiled back as she turned to face me. I immediately felt inferior to her beauty and grace. She was tall beautiful, elegant and superior. I felt like a complete nobody stood next to her. She surprised me by speaking first.

"Bella isn't it?" she asked.

"Y- yes" I stuttered. Great add that to my list of faults compared to her.

"I'm Rosalie, its nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you" she spoke

I must have looked horrified as she quickly reassured me.

"All good of course"

I had wanted to hate her but as conversation began to flow I could find no fault in her at all. She was warm funny and incredibly nice. Another reason to add to the no doubt long list of things Edward loved about her.

"How are you finding things in forks ?" I asked

"Oh its so great. I love it here Bella truly I do. Its so adorable and charming. I really see myself putting down roots here. Its just the place I imagine I would raise a family in" she declared sending a meaningful glance to the far side if the room.

My heart ached at the thought of the no doubt beautiful children she and Edward would have. Though I couldn't fault her. They would be perfect together.

"Oh of course, I'm sure you and Edward will be very happy together" I said and actually meant it. Though I was starting to realise that my heart belonged to Edward I couldn't that they made a great couple – they made sense.

The group in front were served and I stepped forward Rosalie stayed behind. I turned to her and took in her puzzled expression. It was instantly replaced with an entertained smile as she moved to stand besides me.

"Me and Edward.? You think we are .. together?" She said in a indifferent tone.

"Yes. He's certainly very charming and you seem well suited" I comment. It was true but it still hurt to say.

I looked to Rosalie just as she burst out laughing not even attempting to hide her amusement. At one point I think she even snorted! I liked Rosalie despite here being with Edward but I couldn't help but feel a little hurt by her blatantly laughing in my face. Almost immediately she turned to me. She seemed confused as a bemused look appeared on her face.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Yours and Edwards engagement" I clarified.

"Whatever gave you that ludicrous idea?" she asked

My heart was instantly revived at the implication of her words. Maybe Edward was available after all.

"Lauren said you are the future Mrs Cullen" I spoke though even I could hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"That I am" she declared a huge smile on her face

"But there is more than one male in the Cullen family is there not?"

Realisation dawned on me as I put the pieces of the puzzle together and my heart felt a lot lighter than it had in a long time.

"Emmett" I said almost hesitantly too afraid that it was too good to be true.

"That's more like it" she said smiling.

"I'm not too sure who would be most upset to hear of our supposed engagement, Emmett or Edward" she chuckled.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have listened to the... but she said ...and when I saw you two together I mean just look at you" I didn't even have control over what I was saying.

"Relax Bella its all good I haven't laughed this much in a long time. Wait until the others hear of this. Edward was right about you, you really are very funny" she said

"Funny" I repeated horrified.

"No need to look so horrified, he meant it in a good way. There's not so many people who can get my seriously grumpy future brother in law to smile. But you certainly seem to have bought a smile back to his face" she said thoughtfully.

I blushed at both her word and the fact that Edward had obviously spoken to her about me.

"Anyway it was nice to finally meet you Bella but I've got to be going. Wedding plans and all to discuss" she smirked as I blushed some more.

"I hope to see you some time soon. If not I'm sure you will be at the wedding" she finished, a weird look on her face as if she was hiding some secret from me.

Well that was unexpected I thought as I grabbed my coffee and headed back to Angela. I couldn't contain my wide grin in the knowledge that Edward was no longer engaged. Yes nothing was going to happen between us but it helped somewhat not having to see it first hand.

"What's got you so happy?" She asked as I sat down.

"Nothing" I happily replied but couldn't keep the grin from my face.

"Oh no" she said suddenly .

"oh no what" I asked suspiciously

"You might not keep that merry attitude for much longer" she added as she looked behind me.

"why?" I asked cautiously

"Mike Newton just walked in and he's heading over" she tried to break it to me gently.

"As in this general direction?" I asked

"Directly behind you" she tried to be tactfully though nothing would have made it any better. This had been what I had spent the last month trying to avoid.

I didn't have time to plan my escape route before I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around cautiously praying it was not mike.

Unfortunately my luck was not in as I was met with his eager smile. I attempted a small smile but I'm sure it appeared more like a grimace as he finally spoke.

"Bella Swan. Look at you. How you doing Arizona" I must have looked horrified as he grabbed the seat besides me.

" I haven't lived in Arizona for 6 years now Mike"

"True but how are you doing Bella?" he asked again

"I'm good thanks Mike how are you?" I attempted pleasantry's hoping that he would get the hint and go.

"I'm good much better now for seeing your pretty face" he declared a little too loud for my liking.

If I could have gagged I would have and I turned to Angela with a desperate plea for help written on my no doubt bright red face.

I heard a faint chuckle and looked up to see Emmett Cullen shaking with laughter. Rosalie was playfully smacking the back of his head as she too looked across at me. They all clearly picked up on my discomfort as I received sympathetic, knowing looks from Alice and her boyfriend.

Lastly I looked across to Edward though I was quite fearful when I did. He appeared angry, actually furious was probably closer to the truth as his hand were clenched into fists on the table and his eyes were narrowed in my direction. I wondered what his problem was but was brought back to Mike's voice.

"I asked what you are up to these days" he appeared a little pissed off by my distracted state.

"I work in the library" I kept it short hoping he would take the hint. But instead he seemed more talkative and shifted his chair closer to mine.

As a result I shifted mine further back. This could not be happening,it was like high school all over again.

"So you seeing anyone at the moment Bella" he asked as his hand came to wrap around my shoulder.

"I ...I" I stuttered as he leaned in closer whilst I tried to move back.

"You know I've wanted to take you out since that first day you walked into school. I know I've asked you before and you played hard to get but I think we are both older and wiser now to be past those games" he looked like he was trying to be coy but I found it infuriating.

At that I had had enough and pushed his arm away from my shoulder.

"Look mike" I started strong

"I'm flattered, really I am but like I've said numerous times before I just don't see there being anything between us. It just wouldn't work out"

"And whys that?" he was getting defensive.

"Because I.." I stuttered trying desperately to think of any excuse but my mind drew a blank. I didn't want to be heartless but he just never seemed to get the message.

"Because her boyfriend wouldn't approve" came a harsh voice besides me.

I instantly recognised it as Edward and turned around instinctively. My mouth fell open as his hands came up to frame my face.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered as he lowered his face to mine and placed a soft kiss on my shocked lips.

"Hey" I somehow muttered back. That simple kiss had left me speechless as I simply gazed into Edwards intense eyes. Gone was the harsh fury, instead replace with a tender emotion I couldn't quite place.

"And who might you be?" Mike interrupted mine and Edwards staring match.

"Edward Cullen" he declared though never taking his gaze from me.

As if remembering we had an audience he looked to Angela and spoke.

"Look I'm sorry to steal Bella away from you but I've been promising to introduce her to my family for quite some time now. As you can see they are quite inpatient to meet the girl who has stolen my heart" he confessed as his gaze turned to his family, all of whom had matching expressions on their faces. I was dazzled by Edward smooth dismissal of Mike. If only it were true I thought more to myself.

"Sure , we were all done here anyway" Angela replied. I would never be able to thank her enough for helping me escape the awkward stare off that seemed to be taking place between Edward and Mike.

I looked to Edward and he gave me a reassuring smile as he held his hand out to me. I gratefully accepted and then we were off to their table. It was rather intimidating approaching their table but Edward remeasured me by gently placing his hand around my shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. He reached down to brush some stray strands of hair away from my ear as he whispered

"I'm sorry for muscling in back there, its just it looked like he was bothering you"

I looked up appreciatively " no thank you Edward you don't know how much I appreciate it. I've been telling Mike for years that I'm not interested. He just doesn't seem to get the hint " I replied.

We reached the table and my confidence wavered before Edward started talking again.

"guys this is Bella, my girlfriend" he stated proudly.

I believe my heart actually stopped beating to hear him refer to me as his girlfriend, I know it was all for Mike's benefit but it made no difference to my joy. If only it were true.

Edwards velvety voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Alice, Rosalie and Emmett you have met. Here is my good friend Jasper. He also happens to be my little sisters boyfriend."

Jasper stood and took my hand in his. He raised it up to his lips and placed a light kiss on my hand.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Bella I have heard so many wonderful things about you" he declared and I must have imagined it but I could have sworn he looked directly at Edward when he said that.

"Enough with the intros please take a seat Bella" Edward advised. Realising this little charade was inflicting their family I began to protest.

"Its okay Edward you don't..." I started but Edward interrupted my argument.

"just take a seat Bella" he said smiling and pulled me to sit down besides him. My hand remained in his as he began stroking my thumb with his.

"Is this okay?"he asked hesitantly.

"I mean we want it to look believable to mike" he explained and I sighed as I remembered this was all a front for Mike.

"Of course" I said slightly disheartened at the reality of the situation.

Time passed as we merrily chatted away. It was nice being a part of the group, even if it was all for show. Emmett was just as funny as I imagined him to be and though he did try to make me blush at any opportunity I was laughing at his constant banter.

Rosalie was quick to cut out his poking fun of my clumsy nature and I saw first hand how perfectly they fit together. How I didn't see their chemistry before was a mystery to me.

Alice was well Alice the hyper girl I had met in the supermarket but Jasper somehow calmed her erratic behaviour. He was calm and sweet and I happily watched how they bounced off each other. And Edward well he was just Edward. Charming, funny and intelligent , much like I had known him to be in all of our past meetings

If I was in any doubt before of my feelings there was simply no denying them now. I was drawn to Edward in a way I was drawn to no one else. I actually felt comfortable just sitting there with his family as he held me close. I marvelled at the simple touches as he'd whisper in my ear details explaining a particular story one of the other were talking about. I felt like I was part of something.

I was home.

Glancing at my watch I realised I had lost track of time and reluctantly unwrapped my hand from Edwards. My hand suddenly felt cold and empty.

"I've go to go back now my lunch is over" I said sadly.

Edward stood besides me and helped me put on my coat. It was weird having some one do something so simple as that but I had always been used to being the one running around looking after first my mother then my father. But it was nice nether the less.

We all started to make our way to leave. After saying our goodbyes and heading to the door I was surprised but none the less delighted to feel Edwards hand in mine again. When I was nearly at door I tripped on edge of one of the chairs and began tumbling to the ground. I instinctively put one hand out to break my fall but it never came as Edwards other hand wrapped around my waist, lifting me before I made contact.

I looked at him apologetically whilst he shook his head smirking

"Your really are a Klutz's" he declared as I blushed scarlet.

I walked with Edward and Alice down the street having said out goodbyes to the others.

With the library in sight I gave Alice a hug and we planned our next catch up. She was insistent about that dress she mentioned on our first meeting and though I tried to protest Edward assured me I had no choice and that Alice would always win. Turning to Edward I was reluctant to part with him.

"Well thanks for your help Edward, hopefully now I will never need fend Mike off again"

"I hope so too" he said quietly enough for me to doubt that he intended me to hear.

"Well I'll see you around Edward" I said before reaching out to hug him.

Pulling away he was smiling that crooked smile again.

"That you will Bella" he declared

I turned and headed off into the library I don't know what had just happened or why but of three things I was absolutely positive.

Firstly, for some bizarre reason Edward had chosen to lead Mike to believe that we were dating.

Secondly, a small part of me actually believed that it was more than just an act. That he was interested in us being more than just friends.

Thirdly, I Isabella Swan was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

**AUTOR NOTE**

**Another chapter done:)**

**I'm not feeling the love people so we will see where this story goes.**

**Please Please please review -even to let me know where I am going wrong.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTORS NOTE: Just a quick note to thank those of you who reviewed and added this story to your favourites list. I have been debating the future of this story and whether or not to scrap it off completely but thanks to your encouragement I'm going to stick with it.**

**Your reviews really do make a difference so please tell me what you think:)**

If I had thought last weeks awkward encounter in the café had been unusual then it was nothing compared to the reality of what was to follow.

I tried to avoid the scene of the crime so to speak and didn't venture back to the café.

Whilst pondering what had actually happened. I still couldn't get my head around the fact that Edward Cullen the subject of all of my thoughts and affection had pretended to be my boyfriend. It may have been for Mike's benefit but it mattered not to me.

What also hit me was the interaction that followed between myself and the rest of the Cullen's.

They were welcoming and friendly and I genuinely felt comfortable with each and everyone of them. I felt comfortable and hoped I would get to spend more time with them in the future.

I didn't need to wait long as Alice arrived at the library later that week, declaring that she was taking me to lunch as a thank you for making her feel so welcome. I tried to protest, arguing that there was no need and that she had in fact saved me from the Mike just as much as Edward had.

Of course it being Alice she was having none of it. She was a stubborn pixie at times and I was beginning to think Edward was right when he had said Alice always got what she wanted.

On our way to the café we picked up Angela and the three of us happily grabbed our favourite seats. It was nice being the three of us. At college it had pretty much been Ang and me but Alice fitted in perfectly.

I liked Alice and genuinely felt like I had known her a lot longer than the mere weeks I actually had. She was her usually perky self as she spoke of her love of fashion and Jasper. Her bubbly personality and upbeat nature constantly kept me amused.

The time got away from us as we happily laughed and chatted away. Unfortunately lunch came to an end and we begrudgingly said our goodbyes. On the bright side we agreed to make a regular thing and arranged lunch for later in the week. Alice hugged us tightly as she declared her thanks "you guys are the best. Thank you so much for making me so welcome"

I knew I had found a friend for life in Alice.

The week dragged on as I immersed myself in my work at the library and routine at home. I once again saw Mike at the garage this time, but thankfully the moment he saw me he quickly scurried away in the opposite direction. Looks like mine and Edwards act had been believable.

I would once again have to thank Edward for that.

On the subject of Edward I did see him only once more that week. Charlie and I were having our traditional Monday night dinner out at Shelly's diner when I spotted Edward walking through the door. He looked like a model on a catwalk and I had to refrain from staring at his perfection.

Beside I was with my father and I really didn't want him knowing of my non-reciprocating feelings.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward approach the counter before walking in our direction. I was flustered as he came across and we exchanged pleasantry's.

"Bella" he spoke. That familiar crooked smile appeared on his face and send my heart into overdrive.

"Hi Edward" I think I actually squeaked. How did he do that? How did he turn me into an idiot who could barely speak in his presence. His gaze turned to my father clearly asking for an introduction as I stayed silent.

Edwards smooth voice took away my futile attempts to form a introduction.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen sir. You must be Bella's father. Its a pleasure to meet you"he smoothly declared whilst I started to function again.

"Likewise" Charlie replied as he extended his hand towards Edward. They shook hands and a comfortable silence fell upon us.

"Edward works at the hospital" I lamely spoke out.

"Is that so? I met your father last week. Carlisle isn't it?" Charlie appeared interested.

"Yeas sire" Edward answered.

"Good man. I see him doing good things for that old hospital of ours." Charlie asserted.

"That he is sir, I hope to follow in his footstep" Edward disclosed.

"Good on you" Charlie replied as a unspoken conversation once again appeared to be going on between the two of them as they looked between me and each other.

Puzzled at their exchange I intercepted.

"So hows everything at the hospital? They aren't working you too hard I hope?"

Again Edwards crooked grin returned as he explained.

"They are but that's how I like it. What's the point in doing something if your not 110% behind the cause" he answered.

Edward asked me how thing were at Library and we continued to chat, though it was a little awkward with Charlie around. Not that he said anything he merely looked amused by mine and Edwards exchange.

When Edward said goodbye and went to collect his take out order I recognised Charlie's look instantly.

"What" I declared

His grin grew wider as he spoke "did I say anything?"

I ignored his obvious amusement as a uncomfortable silence prevailed once more. That was until Charlie broke the silence.

"Very handsome man that doctor Cullen. I had wondered what the fascination with the new doctor had been. But seems I was thinking of the wrong doctor Cullen. I see now what has them young women in such a state" he suggested as I remained silent at his obvious hinting.

"Don't you agree Bella?" he pressed.

"Yes dad Edward is certainly very attractive. He is kind and smart but such girls should not judge him on his good looks alone" I got carried away.

Charlie's knowing smile told me I had played into his hands and had said too much.

"Just drop it dad" I begged.

He recognised my embarrassment and gratefully changed the subject towards his close friend Billy's latest scheme. But not before declaring.

"I know I'm not very good at this boy talk but if you do want to talk about it I'm here if you need me"

I lowered my heated face. "thanks dad" I muffled before he returned to his previous conversation.

Several weeks passed of more of the less the same.

Angela, Alice and I grew closer than ever as our weekly lunch dates turned into two or three times a week. Occasionally Rosalie would join us if she had time to spare from the garage she was opening in town. I never would have guessed her love and knowledge of cars. But she spoke with such enthusiasm and passion of the current models she was fixing. Rose was more than a pretty face that I admittedly had assumed her to be. She was smart and determined.

It felt like high school in the sense that we had formed such a tight group of friends. Lauren would still send me dirty looks from across the other side of the café but Rosalie or Alice were always there to send equally furious ones back. We all got along great and as a result we agreed to meet on the evenings too.

Once a week we would meet at Billy's bar right in the centre of town. I had gone out in college a bit but this felt different. Emmett as expected often came along with Rosalie and kept us entertained with his humorous ways. Edward too showed up on several occasions when he was not working the late shift at the hospital. It was as before with Edward but the more times I saw him the more I managed to get over my nervous manner and was now able to greet him without stumbling over my words.

It was difficult and spending more time with him didn't make my feelings any less significant.

We all fit together as a group and thus our weekly Thursday night out was formed was formed.

As time passed I came to see more of Edward. I saw first hand his gentle and caring nature as he did the simplest things like always come to the bar with me when I wanted a drink (often after us fighting about me paying for my own) or the times he would offer me his coat if he noticed I was cold. He was just too nice for his own good and I was powerless to stop my feelings for him from developing.

So that's how we found ourselves weeks later. We had all become inseparable as friends go.

Jasper was taking part in some medieval history excursion in Europe so Alice was not her usual perky self but still we tried to cheer her up. Emmett became the big brother that I never had, picking on me in the most affectionate ways but still deadly serious if there was ever any hint of trouble.

Edward was still the charming guy I had grown to love and try as I might I still struggled to control my need to declare my feelings for him.

On one or two occasions with the help of my trusted friend jack Daniels I had been ready to declare my love for him. Thankfully being the sensible person I am my rational side took over before I was able to make a fool of myself and no doubt kill a good friendship in the process.

I mean what did I expect? Him to declare his undying love for me too. There was no possible way he could feel the same for me. He just sees me as a friend, part of the gang most likely the shy girl who can easily blend into a crowd and go unnoticed.

Occasionally I would catch him looking at me with that unreadable expression which I couldn't decipher. Add to that his constant small smiles and light touches made it hard for me to keep my feeling hidden from him.

I had thought my life comfortable before I met Edward but now I felt like it would be incomplete without him. So I would never let my true feelings be known. I would rather all the pain and suffering of having him as a friend than as nothing at all.

It didn't help matters that numerous girls so obviously desired him.

I had to smother my jealous and disguise it with amusement at the situation. Inside I was furious for such girls, but in reality I was much worse than them for my attraction ran much deeper.

On a couple of occasions when such girls where brave enough to approach Edward he surprised me by taking my hand in his and gently stroking my hand with his thumb.

I was utterly speechless and felt like I was being stared at by numerous curious eyes.

"Hi Edward" the girl spoke. She was tall, slim and pretty with short blond hair and striking blue eyes. In all honesty she was stunning and everything I was not. I slumped in resignation.

Usually the charmer Edwards tone was dismissive

"Hi Tanya" he stated though disinterest was evident in his tone.

He turned to me as she stood unmoving but a flirty smile appeared on her face. I knew what was coming and looked down.

"So Edward I was wondering if you fancy going out some time?" she asked no doubt giving him her most alluring look.

I could sense Edward looking at me and tried to remain unaffected by his gaze

"As you can see Tanya that's not going to happen. Bella and I are officially together now. We are very happy" he declared and brought my hand up to place a kiss upon my hand.

I looked on amazed as she gave me a unimpressed look and scowled away back to her table.

I looked across to Edward and met his intense gaze.

"Thought it only fair you returned the favour" he smirked as his arm came to rest on my shoulder and he pulled me towards him so my head rested on his shoulder. I felt his tilt towards mine.

I looked across to Rosalie and by the knowing look on her face I suspected she knew of my crush on her future brother in law, but thankfully she didn't seem to realise the extent to which my feelings ran.

As time past my feeling only grew but I successfully kept them hidden.

Thursday nights and our lunch dates were a saviour and I eagerly looked forward to spending time we my new found friends. Ang came too bringing her boyfriend Ben along with her. It was good fun but the last weeks significantly less so. The main reason being that Edward had not attended. It only heightened the fact that I was single. In our group Edward and I were the only singletons amongst all our paired up friends. I tried to act unaffected but in all honesty I had never felt so alone. I was the spare part and realised just how much I relied on spending time with Edward.

He had not mentioned anything about working and his siblings had remained tight-lipped about his absence. I tried to let it go and focus on having a good time regardless

By the following week during lunch with Alice my curiosity was rife of Edwards absence. Despite being desperate to ask her I didn't want to come across as the infatuated stalker I was. Instead I struggled to stay quiet.

The next Thursday night Edward was again absent and I wallowed into my beer. I had to make an excuse for my moodiness when Alice called me up over it. I brushed past the truth focusing on another worry on my mind. Charlie....

He was working himself into the ground at the station lately and I was beginning to think he needed to slow down. I hated admitting my worries but I opened up to Alice. I was reluctant to open up but they all made me feel secure and opened up to them in the way I had only ever managed with Angela and Charlie.

As another week of no Edward came to an end I was beginning to get despondent. Angela picked up on my disappointment with a knowing glance in my direction as we sat having lunch. I was driving myself crazy. I had never been the type of girl to be hooked on a guy but with Edward I seemed to be making up for all the lost time. It was irrational and downright frustrating.

By our second lunch of the week my patience was severely tested and my curiosity finally got the better of me. I spend numerous minutes trying to think of a subtle way of getting the answers I so desperately wanted without being obvious. I couldn't exactly say hey Alice how are you? Oh by the way I haven't seen your brother lately and I'm beginning to suffer from withdrawal symptoms. That would be one way to scare off my newest friend and the object of my affection in one go....

Alice finally took a breathe after ten minutes ranting about an annoying customer she had the misfortune of dealing with. I saw my chance and took it.

"So Alice how's everyone, hows you're father finding things at the hospital, he all settled in?" I asked.

Her expression became puzzled, no doubt curious by my sudden change of conversation.

"Yeah Bella he loves it"she said suspiciously

"And Esme? The local gossip are not getting too much?" I prompted.

"Oh no she just loves giving them something to gossip over" she smiled before an intriguing look passed on her features before she spoke again "And Emm too. He loves it here I think he and Rosalie are thankful they decided to move here afterall"

There was only one person left and as it happened it would be the one I most wanted to hear about. But Alice kept me waiting, a calculating look on her face. And then she smirked at me- she smirked at me!!!!

"And Edward well you know how he loves it here, I don't think I have ever seen him so happy" She raised her eyebrow at me and continued.

"He was so focused at med school that it was unhealthy. He didn't socialise or go out much, much less have many girlfriends. I'm glad this place has brought out the human in him" she laughed.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face at the thought of a somewhat nerdy Edward. I was interested to hear of his past but not satisfied to have got no further in discovering where he was.

Being brave I plucked up the courage .

"So I haven't seen him around lately. They must be working him pretty hard down at the hospital" I hinted. I had thought I had been subtle but her knowing smirk told me I had been rumbled.

"Oh sorry I must have forgot to mention that he is sway at a medical convention in Chicago." I was desperate to know when he would be back. As if reading my mind Alice added.

"Yeah its a shame, it goes on for another two weeks. I know how much he is missing this place".

I sunk at the thought of another two weeks without Edward.

Alice's voice brought me out of my depression.

"So I hear Saturday is the annual Forks community parade!"

"oh god" I groaned at the thought of the imminent disaster about to take place in a few days time.

Every year was the same as the last. Tombola's, cake stands, free ale and the infamous fancy dress contest and parade that made this the most dreaded day in forks calender for me. I hated fancy dress, well that was I lie. It was my participation in fancy dress that I hated.

Every year I wore the same hideous costume. I hated it but Charlie was so proud that he picked it out for me that I didn't have the heart to tell him just how hideous I found it. Instead I grinned and bared it and wore it for him. His proud smile made it somewhat more sufferable.

Thinking of the awful snow white costume I groaned again and threw my head down to the table.

"Don't be like that Bella" Alice intercepted.

"Fancy dress is fun!" she declared.

I lifted my head up, a unamused scowl on my face. "Easy for you to say, you haven't been snow white six years in a row"

Angela and Alice both gave me sympathetic looks before Alice spoke.

"Oh no Bella. I see your problem, yellow is so not your colour"

"Tell me something I don't know" I muffled.

Alice excited voice broke my moping.

"Hey I know, why dont I make you a costume?" she declared.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Alice but the fair is on Saturday, as in two days away" I said disheartened.

"Thanks for the offer but I guess I will have to put up and shut up"

Alice still looked determined "leave it with me Bella I will create something that will have all the men of forks falling at your feet."

"Gee thanks Alice however will I thank you" I sarcastically replied at the thought of Mike and Tyler hanging around me.

"Trust me you will be thanking me" she declared with a peculiar look in her eye. I knew that look. My best friend was up to something. But I didn't want to think about what she was plotting.

Angela thankfully changed the subject.

"So are you helping out at Mrs Young's stand again this year Bella?" she asked.

"yep" I replied. Every year was the same, I helped on her cake and tea stand. Luckily for me she was a lovely lady and though she could talk the ear off a donkey she was very sweet and kind.

I was very lucky. Angela was stuck on the tombola stand with Mrs Mallory She was the towns gossip and very rude. I felt for Angela.

As talk turned away from the parade Alice spoke of all the preparations she had to make for Rosalie's wedding.

The way she was talking anyone would think it were her wedding as she bounced in her seat at the prospect of putting the finishing touches to Rosalie's dress. Me and Angela both laughed at her pedantic ways. Alice looked up as our laughter died down.

"what?" she declared.

Alice you are one crazy little pixie" I joked.

"You wont be saying that when I'm planning your wedding" she looked pointedly at me.

As lunch ended and we all headed back to work I had thought to have escaped the powers of Alice until she turned and informed me that I was to be at her house later that evening so she could take my measurements.

"But Alice I don't want to put you out. Its a lot of trouble and I'm perfectly happy with the costume I have" I lied .

"We both know that is a lie" she called my bluff.

"Its a lot to ask" I reaffirmed.

"Nonsense, please just let me do this one small thing for you, please" she wined bringing out the sad face that made me nod at her in agreement.

"7 o'clock" she shouted as she headed to the shop.

The afternoon was slow but steady. As evening finally arrived I somehow found myself pulled up outside the Cullen mansion. I had driven past these mansions numerous times before but that was nothing compared to up close.

It was nothing short of spectacular as I took in the beautiful scenery and surrounding gardens. It was like something out of a movie. I jumped out of the car and stood at the door before I worked up the courage to the ring the bell.

Alice was there almost immediately and greeting me with a wide smile.

"Bella I'm so glad you came" she beamed.

"Quick come with me we have much work to do"she said as she took my hand and tugged me upstairs. I didn't know where to look amongst the antique furniture and precious artworks. As if noticing my amazement Alice added

"I will give you the grand tour later,first we need to get you measured"

We went upstairs into what I could only describe as a dress up room.

"Alice this is amazing, what is this place" I asked.

"This is my studio, this is where magic happens" she answered as she riffled through boxes and pulled out a tape measure.

She proceeded to poke and prod me as she took my measurements

"All done" she declared triumphantly.

"That was quick" I said shocked.

"No I'm just that good" she declares smugly.

After packing the boxes away Alice was quick to announce she was taking me on a tour of the house. I was in awe as we walked through room upon room all equally exquisite.

"WOW Alice this is amazing I have never seen so many antiques" I gushed

"You are so lucky" I disclosed.

"I know" she said thoughtfully and I had not doubt she meant it.

Alice was genuinely lovely and despite her privileged upbringing she showed no sighs of snobbery. She continued to walk me through the amazing house up until we reached another doorway. Alice paused outside, a questioning look on her face

"I shouldn't really" she paused.

"He's very protective of this room but I'm sure if Edward were here he would want to show you himself"

"No honestly Alice its fine I don't want to impose" I voiced my concern.

"No Bella its fine" Alice replied as she took my hand and led me inside.

I don't know what I expected but this most certainly wasn't it.

The room was light and and simple all except for the spectacular grand piano that lay in the far corner of the room. I stood in awe before I found words.

"He plays?" I uttered quietly

"Very well in fact. He's been playing since he was 8 years old though he has barely touched it in years. With the exception of the last few months that is. He's suddenly all inspired again" she beamed at me.

"Wow" was all I could say. The emotion got the better of me as I realised that Alice wasn't simply letting me in to her home but her family too.

"Thank you Alice , thank you for being my friend, thank you for making the dress and for showing me this place, thank you for everything" I expressed.

Alice quickly pulled me into a hug.

"No thank you Bella your the best friend I ever had. You mean so much to all of us" she declared and her admission left a tear forming in my eyes.

"Now enough of this show of emotion, lets eat" she declared.

We had just made it into the living room and were shifting through take out menus when the front door slammed shut and in walked Rosalie and Emmett.

"Ciao Bella" Emmett smirked as he reached over to grab the menu out of my hands.

"Oh yummy take out, what are we having?" he asked.

Rose came over and snatched the menu back.

"We are having nothing at the moment let Bella choose what she wants first. Here you go Bella" she said as she handed me back the stolen menu.

"I apologise for my brute of a fiancé" she apologised as she gave him an annoyed look.

"You love it baby" he responded as he grabbed her waist and pulled her over to sit next to him, placing a kiss on her cheek. It was a simple sign of affection but still reflected what I wanted from one man alone. Shame it was never going to happen I thought longingly.

"You okay Bella?" Alice picked up on my dwelling.

"Just hungry" I lied.

We all ordered up and were waiting in the dinning room when the front door once again opened. This time Esme and Carlisle walked in. They were smartly dressed and I could only assume that they were back from one of their date nights that Edward had once told me they still continued to go on.

"Bella what a lovely surprise" Esme greeted me and I was surprised she remembered my name having only met me at that disastrous blood drive!

"Hi Esme" I smiled up at her.

"Bella allow me to introduce you to my husband Carlisle" she said as the only Cullen I had yet to meet stepped forward.

"Bella it is a pleasure to meet you I have heard so many great things about you" he spoke as he took my hand in his. I could certainly see where his son got his charming ways from.

Shortly after we had eaten Esme and Carlisle came to join us in the living room as we watched television. I watched in awe as they looked like a couple still very much in love. They still had that spark you could see whenever they looked at each other. I was jealous of their unconditional, undeniable love and it only highlighted how much I missed not having Edward around.

"You will have that too" Alice whispered in my ear and I was embarrassed at how well she knew me.

After several hours time was getting on and I reluctantly headed off home. I thanked Alice and the others for their hospitality and made my way to the door. I exchanged hugs with Esme, Alice and Rosalie but was took completely off guard when Emmett lifted me off my feet and pulled me into a tight hug

"Emmett Cullen you put her down at once, just you wait until your brother hears of this" Esme's voice interrupted as I spluttered for breathe when he placed me back on the ground

"Let her breathe you idiot" Rose added.

"Relax she's fine aren't you sis?" he claimed and I could only nod shocked at his term of endearment.

I headed home and was struck by the feeling of just how much at home I felt with the Cullens.

Days passed and as Saturday morning came I was half expecting Alice to show up declaring she was unable to complete the dress on such a short time frame. But I should have know better than to ever bet against Alice as she turned up with what I could only describe as the most stunning dress I had ever seen. It was a royal blue medieval style dress made of luxurious fabrics and the detail on it was spectacular. I stood in amazement unable to find the words.

"I take it you like?" Alice teased.

"Oh Alice I adore it" I admitted as I hugged her fiercely

"Steady on , I don't want you to crease it before you have even put it on" she asserted

"Now lets see you in it she declared as she bounced on the spot.

Slipping into the dress I felt astonished by the reflection. The colour and the way it clung to my shape was far more complementary than that awful snow white costume. That had been the single most embarrassing moment of my life but I did it for Charlie's sake.

But this was different I felt beautiful and looked forward to the envious looks on Lauren's face when she saw me in this masterpiece.

"Oh Bella look at you" I knew it would be perfect on you, you look absolutely stunning" she declared.

"Its all down to you Alice" I thanked her.

"No Bella its all you" she replied.

"Oh I almost forgot I have another surprise for you but I will save that until later in the day" she announced and I was anxious of the devious look in her eyes.

"Trust me Bella you will most definitely like this surprise" she smirked.

As my house was the most empty we all got ready at mine. Alice looked quirky as tinkerbell whilst Angela looked great in a costume like one of the characters from grease. Charlie offered to give us a ride to the but pretty much stayed out of our way as we got ready. He luckily had his old police uniform that he was going to wear rather than buying a new one.

The day was perfect, too perfect as I later discovered as we were on our way to the parade.

"Oh by the way I got a call from Mrs Young earlier today. Seems she isn't feeling too well this morning so she wont be making it to today's celebrations" Charlie commented.

"I'm sure I will be able to cope on my own" I offered.

"That wont be necessary, Mike will be standing in for her" he stated passingly.

"Mike as in Mike Newton?" I asked horrified.

"There's only one Mike in town is there not?" Charlie laughed as I sunk into my seat.

Angela squeezed my shoulders as Alice spoke "Don't worry Bella my surprise will far outweigh this".

I sat despondent at the thought of how one of the best days had slowly turned into a disaster. This was going to be one long day......

Another thought struck me as I wondered what was this big surprise that Alice kept going on about?


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

**Another chapter complete. That's two chapters in a week. Not to mention my longest yet.**

**Surely that deserves a review???**

**Sorry there wasn't much Edward in the last chapter, I hope this will make up for it.**

**But I didn't want to make things easy for the two of them.**

**Not much longer to wait I promise.... It will happen!!!!**

**If all goes to plan there's only one more chapter to go before the epilogue so let me know if you have any suggestions. I would really appreciate your input:)**

**Just a quick shout out to Jess who has been great in reviewing the story. I cant seem to reply to your reviews so thought I'd send you a thank you over here instead.  
Any new readers I would love to hear from you too:). **

**Enough with the shameless begging, here's chapter 5....**

Chapter 5.

Pulling into the parking lot my stomach did a nervous flip at the thought of the imminent disaster.

Who was I kidding I was Isabella Swan. Who did I think I was in this dress.

With everyone staring I suddenly felt self conscious and felt the need to return to the truck.

"You look great. Stop panicking" Alice said as I walked towards my post.

Unfortunately Mike was already there.

Two hours that's all I was required to pitch in and then I would be free to go. It might not be that bad.

Who was I kidding, this was going to be pure torture. Just at that moment Mike's eyes met mine and that ridiculous grin spread across his face.

"Bella" he said and I felt slightly nauseous.

"Wow I almost didn't recognise you. You look great. I mean wow" he declared as his gaze lingered over my body.

I shifted uncomfortably at the looks he was sending in my direction.

"That is quite some dress" he added impressed.

"Yes, a lot of men would agree with you on that" I heard Alice intercept as she walked over to my station sending Mike a equally icy stare.

His gaze instantly turned to her.

"Alice isn't it?" he said disapprovingly.

She gave him a polite yet clearly disinterested nod in response. "Alice Cullen" she declared.

A curious expression passed on Mike's face before he interrupted again.

"So tell me something Bella are you still seeing that doctor friend of yours? Edwin wasn't it?" he commented.

"It's Edward" I snapped.

Mike merely looked amused.

"Edward, sorry. My mistake" he stated but I knew full well it was intentional.

He look at me expectantly clearly waiting for me to answer his question. It was fine to act the perfect couple for Mike's benefit with Edward around. But on my own it was another matter entirety. I could not lie, in fact I was probably the worlds worst liar.

Before I had time to come up with a way out of this awkward situation Alice stepped in to save the day once more.

"Of course Bella and Edward are still together. I have never seen my brother so happy" she announced looking very pleased with herself.

Mike scowled for a moment before his expression turned sceptical.

"Is that so?Then tell me something, where is he now?" he asked.

"He's working" I responded though I could hear the disappointment in my voice.

"Shame, if I were your boyfriend there's no way I would put work before you Bella"he said before he winked at me!

I could see the anger apparent on Alice's face as she snapped.

"Well your not. What would you know anyway? Edward doesn't need to hang around like a bad smell to show that he cares. Isn't that right Bella? " she finished.

"Right" I answered weekly.

"My mistake" Mike uttered in response.

Leaving it at that we took our positions behind the small table full of cakes and muffins and prepared for the longest two hours of my life.

"I'll be right over there" Alice assured me, no doubt seeing my apprehension.

I tried to look busy, anything to avoid having to talk to Mike. I know it sounded harsh but after years of constant rejection you would have expected him to get the message that I was not interested. Apparently Mike wasn't so bright...

Time passed slowly but I was thankfully half way through. The first hour was pretty much filled with chatter to our fellow neighbours, after all today was all about community spirit.

Thankfully I was too busy to speak much with Mike though he still sent me a few meaningful glance and complements that I tried to avoid.

The second hour was noticeably slower and I was unable to avoid Mike for much longer.

I had officially lost all of my community spirit as he continued to talk my ear off about the most mundane of things.

To add to my unease things soon turned noticeably sour when my worst fears where realised when I spotted Lauren and Kate approaching. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse fate always seemed to intervene.

"Bella" she coldly greeted me when she reached the table.

"Hi Lauren" I tried to be civil.

"I'll have a tea and a blackcurrant squash" she told me clearly putting me in my place.

"Certainly" I attempted to be pleasant in an effort to get rid of her as quickly as possible.

"Would you like one of Mrs Young's famous cakes?" Mike asked.

She looked horrified at the suggestion glaring at him before declaring

"Certainly not! Some of us at least try to watch our figures".

It did not go unnoticed that she glared pointedly at me when she finished. The cheeky cow I was in no way fat, if anything my father always complained that I was too skinny.

Both Mike and Kate sniggered whilst I continued to make the godforsaken drinks.

Finally I finished making the drinks and pushed them towards her ready to send her on her way.

"That's $2 please" I stated.

Lauren took the drinks from me, quickly shoving the tea towards Kate whilst she fished around in her purse for some change. She huffed frustrated.

"Don't just stand there, here make yourself useful" she snapped as she shoved the cup towards me.

I didn't have time to even contemplate grasping the cup before she let go, consequently sending the cup and its entire contents towards me. It seemed to play out in slow motion as I watched the liquid cover me from the waist down.

I could only imagine the horrified look on my face as I stood there dumbstruck. I vaguely heard Mike's sniggering followed by Lauren's "Oops"

"I'm sorry Bella. How clumsy of me" she claimed though there was no sigh no regret in her tone. Far from it I was certain she had done it intentionally.

Tears threatening to spill from my eyes as I took in my ruined dress. All the hard work Alice had put into making this dress was ruined by Lauren's jealously and spitefulness.

Right on cue Alice appeared besides me, a stern look on her face.

"Alice..." I couldn't speak as my hands covered over the drenched fabric.

"I'm so sorry. I.." I tried again.

"Don't Bella" Alice stated as she put her arm around my shoulder.

"But Alice you spent so long on this and I ruined it" I said dejected.

She just pulled me square to stand in front of her.

" No Bella YOU didn't ruin anything" she stated and sent a meaningful look towards Lauren.

She began tugging me away from the stand. But not before turning and giving one final angry glare to Lauren.

"You will pay for this" she declared, the look she sent along with it had even me frightened.

But her familiar softer side returned when she turned to me.

"Come on Bella, lets go get you cleaned up" she urged as she gently guided me towards the restrooms.

Several people turned to stare no doubt thinking my clumsiness had struck once again. I felt like a complete idiot.

On the way we passed Charlie.

"What happened this time" he asked ruefully shaking his head.

"Please not now dad" I pleaded. He offered me a comforting smile and patted my shoulder as we passed.

We made it to the bathroom where Alice immediately started dampening towels and began scrubbing over the damp fabric. Her attempts were futile and we both knew it but she refused to give up.

"It's no good Alice its ruined" I said defeated as the tears I had tried to hold in finally let out.

"Oh Bella" she expressed as she pulled me into a hug while I balled like a baby.

"I'm so sorry" I sobbed but Alice forced me to look at her once more.

"Don't you dare apologise, you hear me? You did nothing wrong. I should have known that they were up to no good. Those stupid fucking jealous bitches" she ranted leaving both me and Alice in stitches as we laughed at her.

Soon we were both crying tears of laughter as she called Lauren every possible foul name under the sun. Some of the insults I had never even heard before.

She was drawing to the end of one particularly long rant whilst I tried to get her to calm down by reassuring her that everything was okay.

"No Bella it most certainly isn't okay. It's one thing for the stupid cow to ruin one of my dresses but its another matter entirely when that fucking bitch upsets one of my best friends. I ought to ring her neck" she ranted as I heard the door open.

"Mary Alice Cullen you watch your language" Esme's voice interrupted her ramblings.

She looked stern for a moment before a smile broke out.

Esme laughed until she looked across to me and saw my haggard appearance

"Bella dear what happened?" she asked concerned.

"Jealous cow deliberately spilt blackcurrant all over her" Alice answered for me.

"Is this true?"

I nodded my head as Esme looked thoughtful for a moment.

"In that case, curse all you want Alice. Just don't let your father hear you" she warned.

The fuss died down and I looked down at my ruined dress

"It's not that bad, it's hardly visible" Alice tried to reassure me.

"I know it is,but thanks for trying to make me feel better. Lets just get this over with" I announced and headed towards the door.

I stepped out no doubt looking like something out of a horror film with my puffy eyes and messy appearance. I cautiously looked around expecting all eyes to be on me. But was pleasantly surprised to note that everyone seemed to be carrying on with their conversations as though nothing had happened.

That was until I spotted Lauren and Kate. I expect to see their gloating stares but was surprised to see them hiding away in the corner, sheepish expressions to match.

As I made my way back to the refreshments table I saw her approaching hesitantly.

Alice was in front of me in an instant shielding me from them. She was like my personal bodyguard. Angela too was by my side and I had to smile at their protectiveness over me.

"Bella" Lauren meekly said.

"Watch it" Alice warned.

"It's okay Alice. Just let her say what she came to and then they will go"

Lauren looked remorseful before she began.

"Look Bella I know we haven't always got along. I'm sorry I did that to you. It was childish and stupid. I know now it was wrong of me to react in that way. I hope you can forgive me? I will pay for a replacement of course" she offered

"It's a one off piece!" Alice's irate voice interrupted.

Lauren looked at me shyly and I genuinely believed she felt remorse .Or maybe I was being gullible.

"Just forget about it. I don't want to talk about it anymore" I stated.

"I really am sorry" Lauren apologised one more time before she left us to it.

No sooner had Lauren left but Mike returned. I groaned aloud.

He too looked remorseful as he offered me a weak smile.

He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have laughed at what happened earlier"

Seriously what was it with people and their need to apologise to me today. Something just didn't seem quite right.

"It's fine Mike just drop it" I pleaded. A awkward silence fell and I looked up to find Mike shifting awkwardly on the spot.

"I'm just gonna go to the rest-room" he declared as he practically ran away.

How odd I thought to myself as I looked around the crowd.

I felt my heart actually stop as my eyes came to rest upon none other than Edward Cullen. He was stood not far from the entrance in what looked like a medieval knight costume. He was looking around expectantly and I thought he had yet to notice me but Oh dear god it looked like he was heading in my direction.

My instincts kicked in and for some bizarre reason I found myself ducked beneath the table in an attempt to avoid him. It might be okay, I mean he was a long way away and there were a lot of people who stood between us.

Obviously Edward was impossible to miss with his flawless good looks.

I on the other hand looked like something out of a car crash. I couldn't, or rather wouldn't let him see me like this.

As time passed I felt like I had been under there for minutes and had just about convinced myself that I was in the clear when a pair of shoes came into my view.

Suddenly the table cloth was lifted and an animated Edward joined me beneath the table.

"Hey" he smirked

"Hi" I awkwardly said back.

After a little over two weeks of not seeing him he had rendered me speechless yet again. He leaned closer and smiled my favourite crooked smile and in true Bella style my instincts took over as I jumped and smacked my head against the top of the table.

"Shoot" I muffled and rubbed my soar head.

Edwards hand was quick to push mine aside as he examined my injuries with the simplest of touches.

"Some things never change" I'm sure I heard him whisper.

"Care to tell me what we are doing underneath the table?" he smirked

"errrr" I uttered as he continue to gently rub circles over my long forgotten sore head.

"I dropped something?" I stated though it sounded more like a question.

He looked sceptical but kept up the pretence by nodding in agreement.

"Can we take this to ground level?" he asked amused.

"Sure" I replied and shifted around.

"Watch your head" he warned with a cheeky smile. I just shot him a unamused scowl to which he looked more amused by.

Once out from beneath the table I was able to see him in all of his glory.

"Much better, now I can actually see you" he said dazzling me with that killer smile.

I made a subtle attempt to cover my messy state by wrapping my hands around my waist.

If Edward noticed he didn't call me up on it, he merely stood there looking the ever spectacular guy I had missed so much.

"How have you been?" he asked

"Good thanks. You?" I asked still struggling to find my words with the surprise of him actually being here. I guessed this was the surprise Alice spoke of.

"Yeah same old same old. I missed this place though" Edward shrugged as his voice turned serious.

"It's amazing how you can miss something that you have only just found" he confessed.

I got the feeling there was a hidden meaning behind his words but my curiosity was cut short as he spoke once more.

"So any more incidents on the Bella front?" he asked.

I groaned and removed my arms from around my stomach effectively exposing my damaged dress and I gestured towards the clearly visible stains.

He didn't look at all shocked so I prompted.

"You can laugh" I said wondering why he showed no reaction.

"Trust me I wasn't laughing when I saw what that awful girl did to you" he said seriously.

"What you saw that?" I practically screeched.

He nodded in agreement.

"Jealousy is a ugly thing Bella. I myself am not immune to such feeling" he said as a pained look appeared on his face.

I was about to ask him what he meant when Mike returned.

"Here I got you this" Mike said but I was unable to look away from Edward.

He appeared to tense at the sound of Mike's voice and broke our eye contact to glare at Mike.

I looked between the two of them shocked by their animosity towards each other. They appeared to be having some sort of unspoken conversation to which I was not apart of.

Finally their tension broke and Edward looked at me almost apologetically.

"I'm sorry Bella but I've got to go speak with my dad. It will only take a few minutes. Shall I meet you in about half an hour when your done here. We can take a walk through the parade?" he offered.

"I'd like that" I eagerly replied.

I think I actually stopped breathing as he leaned forward and lightly kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear "You do look lovely Bella". I watched on as he walked away, my heart rapidly pounding.

Mike's voice interrupted my longing.

"I'm sorry" he began cautiously.

"Mike if you say sorry one more time about " I started but he quickly interrupted me.

"No Bella I'm sorry about what I said before about Edward".

I looked at him clearly confused.

"Before when I said he obviously didn't care enough to be here with you. I was wrong.

He clearly cares for you".

I just sniggered at the suggestion.

"Seriously Bella he's good for you, I see that now. He makes you happy and that's all I ever wanted for you".

"Mike " I started to say but once more he cut in.

"No hear me out. All this time I thought I was what was best for you, that I could make you happy. But clearly I was wrong. You will be very happy together I'm sure"

"Its not like that" I confessed.

"Sure it is. I've seen the way he looks at you" Mike stated.

"And hows that?" I asked intrigued.

"The same way you look at him, the way you would never look at me or any other guy in town"he said despondent.

"You love him" he stated and I couldn't deny it any longer. I knew it was irrational and that we hadn't known each other long but deep down I think I had always known that from that first day Edward had touched my heart. I was just too stubborn to admit it.

"I take that as a yes" Mike deduced.

I nodded shyly.

"I'm pleased for you Bella really I am" he concluded effectively ending the conversation.

After that we seemed to get on comfortably as I anxiously waited for Edward to return.

When he did return he brightened up my afternoon as we happily walked around enjoying the parade. We spoke of all that had occurred whilst he was away and he spoke animatedly about what he had been up to. It was like nothing had changed and I was grateful to have him back beside me.

We reached the fields on the outskirts of the parade and lay in the grass happy to just enjoy being in each others company. It was like he had never been away as we happily picked up from where we left off.  
I didn't think I could feel happier than when I was with Edward. That was until he announced he was home for good this time. Apparently the conference had finished early so he had rushed home to make it back in time for his first Forks community parade. I hoped that it would be the first of many that he attended.

As the evening drew to a close and we heard the celebration come to an end we headed back to the main field. The usual gang had gathered by the entrance so we approached. I knew I was being selfish but in all honesty I didn't want to share Edward with anybody.

But it had been too long since we had all been together so I was willing to share him.

Emmett was the first to pick on my accident as he chuckled and raised an eyebrow in my direction.  
"Do we need to get a bib for you Bella" he joked.  
"Leave it Emm" Edward annoyed voice said besides me. That was all it took for him to shut up and he nodded in defeat.

We quickly settled into easy conversation and arranged to head to Billy's after we changed out of our costumes.  
That night was one of the happiest nights in a long time. It was amazing the way it felt to have Edward back by my side. I think I realised how hopeless I was without him. I was a lost cause when it came to one Edward Cullen.

After all drinking our weight in alcohol we were all slightly tipsy.

Edward was more sober but clearly the drinks had loosened him up somewhat as he became more touchy feely. Always keen to hold my hand or have his arm around my shoulder. Not that I was complaining, I found it rather endearing.

Alice was loud as usual but a little more squeaky if that was even possible as she sat bouncing up and down in her seat. Jasper was calm and collected and the alcohol only seemed to make him more relaxed.

Rose I was truly impressed with. She appeared almost stone cold sober. A fact I couldn't understand considering how much alcohol she had consumed. She could clearly hold her drink.

Though the same couldn't be said for her future husband. Emmett without a drink was loud and boisterous but fuelled with alcohol he was even more so. He was certainly the most drunk out of us all and I had no doubt he would be waking up with a sore head in the morning. But I felt little sympathy for him as he took great pleasure in trying to get me to blush all night long.

After numerous occasions of trying (and succeeding) I was certain I was a permanent shade of red. Edward thankfully stepped in to save me once more.  
"That's enough Emm, leave Bella alone" he said as he pulled me closer to him.  
"Bullshit Edward" he roared. "We both know you love it when she blushes. You told me so yourself" he slurred and I could keep from grinning at the thought of Edward thinking about me.

Yet Edwards voice quickly sobered any of my thoughts of him liking me in that way.  
" I said that's enough" he sternly replied sending Emm a pissed off glare. I couldn't help feeling a little disheartened.

After a few too many drinks we reluctantly said our goodbyes and headed off home.

Seen as my house was only a short walk away I headed off on foot. I had made it only a few meters down the road when someone spun me round. I was relieved to see it was Edward, but anxious to see that same pissed off look on his face from earlier.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he accused.

"I'm going home, err what does it look like I'm doing? I replied puzzled.

"Not on your own your not" he stubbornly replied.

"Honestly Edward I've lived in this town for years now. I think I can manage to walk home without any incident. I have done it before and I will do it again" I argued.

He raised his eyebrows more so than usual whilst smirking slightly. It was quickly replaced with a serious look.

"Well I wasn't around before. Otherwise you wouldn't have. Just wait for a taxi" he responded.

"That is ridiculous I only live 15 minutes down the road" I said exasperated

"Humour me please"

The drink or the cold air must have hit me for I found myself asking the questions I would have never dared before.

"Give me one good reason why I should?"

He looked thoughtful then nervous before he began

"Because I'm asking you to" he said whilst I sighed frustrated that he was so guarded sometimes.

That was until his hands came up to cup my face forcing me to look up at him.

"I feel very protective of you Bella. There are some dangerous people in town. People who could do that to a defenceless person like you" he confessed.

"You think I'm weak" I accused though I knew it was true.

"I know you are but that's okay that's one of the things that I l" he abruptly cut off before shaking his head. He again looked frustrated.

"Just please take the taxi home. If only to put my mind at rest" he said and how could I deny him anything.

"Fine" I somehow found myself agreeing.

The smile that lit up his face was worth all the ridiculousness of it all.

"Thank you" he spoke as he leaned down towards me. A resolved look appeared on his face and his eyes locked on mine. I think I was dreaming. He was going to kiss me. Edward Cullen was going to kiss me!

Unfortunately I never got the chance to find out as a harsh car horn blared. We both jumped apart as the car approached. As it pulled up alongside us I noticed it was a taxi. Edward opened the door and signalled for me to get in.

"Its okay you take this one I'll call mine in a minute" I spoke still flustered from our 'moment earlier'. A sheepish look appeared on his face and I was instantly puzzled.

"Bella this is your taxi, I called it for you earlier" he admitted sheepishly as anger welled up inside me.

"You! You!" I couldn't think of a appropriate response.

"You planned this already. You set this all up before getting me to agree" I accused aggravated by the way he could seemingly dazzle me into anything. I knew it was out of concern but I still couldn't help feel a little insulted. I was not a child.

He looked equally aggravated as he pinched the bridge of his nose and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"I care for you Bella, And I wont apologise for it" he said once again dazzling me. I smiled and shook my head.

"You do realise that you make it impossible for me to be angry with you when you do that?" I grumbled

That crooked smile returned as he replied "I never said I fought fair".

"Stupid dazzling overprotective man" I grumbled.

" I dazzle you?" he asked clearly amused..

"Frequently" my drunken state replied before I had time to censor my mouth.

"Good to know" he whispered before leaning down to kiss my forehead. In my tipsy state I was half tempted to grab onto him and get the kiss I was sure we were so close to having earlier, but my rational side prevailed once more.

"Bella you need to go home before I say something I will regret." I was puzzled by his words.

His hands ran across my furrowed brow.

"Don't look so anxious. Its good, well I think its good. I hope you will feel the same way. We will discuss it some other time when neither of us is intoxicated" he replied.

I nodded before hugging Edward.

"I'm glad your home" I shyly confessed

"Me to" he said as he hugged me tighter. Reluctantly I pulled away got in the car.

As we drove away I had one final look at Edward noting that he looked both pleased and frustrated. I don't know what had just happened but hoped it would all make more sense in the morning.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light, a fixed smile on my face at the fact that Edward was home. Things were back to how they should be.

The next morning I woke up feeling more optimistic than ever before. I headed downstairs to find another note from Charlie explaining that he had been called into the station. This was getting ridiculous I had hardly seen him in the last week with all the hours they had him working.

I would need to sit down and speak with him before he worked himself into an early grave. Reluctantly I got dressed and ready for work and headed out.

Along the way I met Angela and we walked into town together.

But as we reached the corner we noticed something was off. The usually quiet deserted streets were rife with people all gathered around equally worried looks on their faces. I looked around confused until I spotted Charlie's car.

That's when I knew everything was about to change.

"Isn't that Charlies car?" I vaguely heard Angela say whilst I stood there numb before my instincts kicked in and I ran towards the crowd. I didn't care who I had to push past I just had to get there. I could barely make out anything with the large crowd that had gathered. I tried to force my way through before a voice called out.

"hold it there miss. I'm afraid you cant go through" he declared.

"But that's my father" I sobbed as realisation hit. It was irrational but I knew it was Charlie I just knew.

"Just let the good doctors do their work" he tried to urge me.

I couldn't just stand there and do nothing so I pushed him out of the way and strived forward. That was until I felt a hand harshly grip on to my arm turning me around instantly.

"I said no one goes through there" he shouted.

"Hey take your hands off of her" Edwards stern voice instructed and he was besides me in an instant. The vice like grip on my arm dropped instantly as I turned to Edward desperately

"Edward its my dad isn't it?" I whispered.

He looked sympathetic before nodding in agreement.

I felt my world come crashing down on me as all energy left my limbs. Edward was there to catch me as he pulled me into his arms and gently rubbed my back whilst I sobbed. He was a lot taller than me and I felt like he was shielding me from everything surrounding me.

"What happened" I asked as I pulled away from his warm embrace and looked up to him.

"I don't know all of the details. We suspect he had a heart attack" Edward tried to break it to me gently but it didn't stop from feeling like I had took a heavy blow to my chest.

"How bad is it ?" I asked scared by the cautious look on his face.

"Its pretty bad Bella. My dad and I were just next door when it happened . He was complaining of severe chest pains before Carlisle got him into recovery".

"I need to see him" I declared.

Edward looked hesitant "I don't think that's such a good idea Bella he's in a pretty bad way"

"I don't care I need to see him" I begged and by the reluctant look on his face I knew Edward had caved in.

He nodded and placed an arm around my shoulder as he led us through the crowd that seemed to clear for him. With a few people still in our way Edward stepped in front of me and turned on me

"Be prepared" he warned as he stepped aside and led me through.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. All air left my lungs as I looked down at Charlie's motionless body. I was thankful that Edward was once again behind me as I lost all energy. He had me in an instant as his arms wrapped around my waist from behind and he placed me back on my feet so I was propped up against him.

I stood paralysed for what felt like an eternity watching my dad. I pried myself out of Edwards grip to kneel down besides him. He was too still and frail looking.

I lightly ran my hand over his head but there was no response.

I pressed on "Dad can you hear me? Please dad" I sobbed as I clung on to his hand that lay limp on the ground.

I felt a hand comfortingly rubbing my shoulder.

"He will be fine Bella, he has the best possible chance of making a full recovery" I looked up to hear Carlisle trying to assure me. I didn't know where to look as my focus was drawn between Charlie and Edward. But looking at Edward I could see the anxiety and concern in his eyes.

Sirens sounded as the paramedics approached "we need to go now Edward" Carlisle warned as Edward started helping me back to my feet.

"We need to get him to the hospital Bella"

"Can I go with him?" I asked desperate to stay with him.

"It's better if I go with Carlisle to explain to the doctors what procedures we did" he explained though it was all over my head at the current moment

"Cant I come too? I cant leave him" I said clutching his hand.

"There's no time Bella" he said whilst I noticed he looked distracted. He appeared to be looking behind me and quickly motioning for whoever he was looking at to come through whilst he fumbled around in his pocket.

Angela was soon besides me as Edward started to step back.

"Here take my car"he said as he threw the keys towards Ang. I looked on amazed. I knew how protective he was of his car and how strongly he was opposed to anyone driving it but himself. As if misreading my curiosity he spoke.

"Your in no fit state to drive Bella. He'll be fine. I promise" he affirmed as he leant forward to kiss my forehead once more.

"Look after her" he called out as he stepped back and was already halfway across the lawn as I finally started to function normally again.

Time seemed impossibly slow as we made our way into the hospital entrance. My knees were covered in dirt from when I had sunk to the ground and I had tears streaming down my face. I'm sure I looked like the one who had been in an accident.

"Charlie Swan" I said as I reached the reception desk.

"He's in with Doctor Cullen at the moment. I'm afraid I cant tell you anymore until they finish the examination. He's in safe hands" she stated reassuringly. But it was no use my mind was in turmoil as the reality seemed to set in.

"Why don't you take a seat dear, the doctor will be with you as soon as there's any news" she tried to assure me.

As we made our way to the waiting room a voice called my name.

"Bella" I looked up to see Alice usual cheery expression laced with sympathy. Soon I was immediately engulfed by her.

"I'm so sorry. Edward told me what happened. How are you holding up? She asked concerned.

"I'm fine" I lied . The look she gave me told me she clearly didn't believe me but she let it slide.

"They wont tell me anything" I said defeated. She looked apologetic before she pulled me towards the restrooms for the second time in as many days.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up and out of these clothes. With any luck by the time we are done they will be able to give us an update"

I nodded and headed to get cleaned up. Alice had brought a bag with her and I quickly changed into the fresh supply of clothes she had brought. I was like a zombie as I thought about Charlie.

As if picking up on my wandering mind she was quick to reassure me "He will be fine Bella"she stated.

But it was enough to send me to fresh floods of tears.

"It's just so hard" I sobbed as Alice hugged me reassuringly.

"He's all I have" I cried as I clung on to her.

"That's not true. You have me and ang here for you. My family love you as though you where one of their own. Not to mention Edward, he's very fond of you. He positively adores you. How else do you think I got here. He called me straight away to get me to come look after you".

I was shocked as she continued.

"I know now is not the right time but if times like these don't show you that life is too short then what does? He cares for you Bella, he wants to be there for you. So please just let him, don't shut him out" I stood frozen, where did all of that come from.

"I'm your friend too so let me be there for you too" she stated before giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Time seemed to drag on for an eternity as I anxiously waited for an update on Charlie's condition. No sooner had I debated going to the reception once more did I spot Edward and Carlisle approaching. I looked to Edward first trying to gage his expression.

"He's not out of the woods yet but he's in recovery now. The heart attack wasn't as severe as it could have been so we were able to stabilise him. All the signs look good" Carlisle explained.

"He will have to take things slower from now on but he's on the mend" Edward input.

"All being well he should be awake in a few hours" Carlisle added

"Thank you" I declared as I flung myself towards Carlisle and then Edward. Grateful for all their help. I held on to Edward much longer.

"Thank you so so much" I declared with fresh tears in my eyes as I looked up to Edward.

"Any time Bella, any time" he replied.

"Can I see him?" I eagerly asked

They both nodded, Edward offered me his hand and I clung to it as he led me down the corridor.

"He looks in a bad way" he tried to warn me as we reached the door.

But it did not prepare me for the sight. He looked awful with all manner of tubes and machines hooked up to him. I edged closer to the bed.

"I'll give you some time alone" Edward gently stated.

"I will be next door if you need anything" he reassured me with a small smile.

He was being so caring and Alice's words came back to haunt me. Don't shut him out she had urged.

He was almost at the door when I took a deep breath and spoke

"Edward.." I began hesitantly. He looked hopeful as he turned around.

"Ermm would you mind sitting with me for a while?" I asked shyly.

His smile widened as he replied.

"I wouldn't mind in the slightest. Just give me a few minutes to change out of these clothes and I will be back with you before you miss me" he said.

"Thanks Edward"I called and he poked his head around the door offering me a charming smile.

"Stop thanking me Bella" he said offering me my favourite crooked grin that consequently made me smile the first real smile of the last few hours.

That first night of Charlie's recovery Edward did stay with me. Whilst Charlie was out of danger I refused to leave his bedside. Edward said I was being stubborn and despite his reassurances I was reluctant to leave. I was pretty sure it was hospital policy for visiting hours to be strict but I somehow managed to stay all night in the private room that Charlie occupied.

I'm pretty sure Edward had a hand in making this possible. I stayed every day as he went from groggy to gradually showing signs of improvement. I refused to leave unless it was to go home and shower. The hospital had become my home for the time being.

Alice would often pop in with celebrity magazines to keep me occupied long with my own personally planned out wardrobe for each day.

Though Charlie was improving everyday I still had time off work to help with his recovery.

Angela too was just as sweet often bringing my much loved classic novels to cheer me up when often all I could do was watch Charlie sleep.

And Edward well he was a saint, always nipping in to check up on both me and Charlie, a fresh supply of proper coffee in hand. It was easier when he was around constantly trying to distract me and helped me stop worrying.

I was finally able to knock down some of the walls I had built to shield me. Instead I opened up to him about my fears and anxiety's for Charlies recovery. He was amazing and offered me support with his thoughtful responses and gentle touches.

He never forced me to say anything I wasn't comfortable with and more often than not we sat in complete silence. Most of the time with me reading my beloved Jane Austin curled up against Edward who would be sat reading some medical journal. We were comfortable around one another and if possible it had brought us closer together.

Charlie was recovering slowly and was gradually becoming more lively from his disorientated state. I wanted to tell him off for his heavy workload which I was sure had contributed but held my tongue on those occasions. He was still recovering after all.

He slept a lot but Edward assured me that was common with all the medication he was taking. After a few days he was showing rapid signs of improvement and the father I remembered showed signs of returning as he joked how Alice's constant talking made it impossible for him to get any sleep and joked that Edward hung around like a bad smell. Neither Edward or I took to kindly to that comment and I laughed at the playful interaction between him and my father.

One time when Edward left to do his rounds me and dad were chatting amongst ourselves when he suddenly steered conversation towards the Cullens.

"The Cullens certainly seem to like you. You will have to invite them over for dinner once I am out of here" he suggested whilst I agreed wholeheartedly. I would have to make it up to them.

"He's a good man your Edward" he announced.

"He's not my Edward as you know full well" I quickly replied.

Charlie just raised an eyebrow at me clearly amused by how flustered I was.

"Is that so? My mistake" he continued, that smug expression still on his face.

"What" I snapped

"Did I say anything?" he smirked.

"You didn't have to. Your gloating face did it for you" I retorted.

"Seems like someone is a little flustered or am I too close to the truth" he suggested.

"I'm not talking to you any more" I resolved whilst he merely laughed.

"If you want to talk about it I'm here" he said in a serious tone.

"Thanks dad" I muffled embarrassed.

"Beside I want a hand in choosing my future son in law" he smirked once more.

"Honestly dad" I said exasperated as his laughter echoed through the room.

"Well somebody certainly seems in a good mood. What dare I ask has you in such high spirits? Carlisle asked as he entered the room. My face flushed and I prayed he hadn't heard.

"Oh you know Carlisle just some good old father daughter family bonding over "he started but I was quick to cut it .

"That's enough dad" I growled as the two of them laughed at my annoyance.

A further week passed as he was near ready to be discharged from hospital.

Edward continued his random visits to check up on me. But I could tell it was taking it out of him running around on me. The dark circles under his eyes were practically black. Though he put it down to the awful hospital beds he slept on between shifts.

On several occasions when he was about to return I suggested he stay with me and share the make shift camp bed I often occupied. It was comfortable and large enough for the two of us, besides it seemed logical.

In the past it would have seemed forward of me but after all Edward had done I felt comfortable in his presence. As a result on more than one occasion we both slept that way. Me wrapped in Edwards warm embrace. It felt right and I had the best nights sleep I had had in a long time.

The second night I went to sleep beside Edward I awoke to find him gazing down at me, a unreadable expression on his face.

I was instantly alarmed at the humour in his eyes.

"What?" I asked hesitant.

"I like sleeping with you" he declared as I felt my cheeks redden.

"I mean I like sleeping besides you"he corrected a slight blush covering his own cheeks from the innuendo of his last words..

"Your interesting when you sleep" he said smiling.

"Oh nooo. What did I say?" I asked though I was not sure I wanted to know the answer.

His grin widened but he didn't say anything.

I had long know I was a sleep talker. My mother often told me of the countless stories and fairytales I would create in my sleep. I had thought I had grown out of it but clearly I was wrong

"Oh no" I cringed horrified as I tried to shield my face with my hands.

But Edward was quick to pull them away and gently placed them by my sides, our fingers still intertwined.

"Don't be embarrassed, your quite adorable when you sleep".

"What did I say?" I asked again

"You said and I quote Edward stop dazzling me"

I was mortified and ducked my head.

"Hey don't be embarrassed if you weren't so god damn distracting I may be able to dream of you too" he declared with a tender look.

I was speechless as his gaze drifted to my lips and his head tilted slightly. I was sure he was about to kiss me and felt giddy with anticipation. His head moved lower slowly towards mine.

This was it finally after one failed attempt I was certain it would happen this time.

That was until a door slamming broke the moment. Why me I internally screamed at whatever had interrupted what most likely would have been the best kiss of my life.

Edward too looked just as pissed as me if not more so. He shook his head and pulled himself off me a scowl marking his face. I looked at the intruder and recognised her instantly.

It was Tanya the same girl who weeks ago had tried to ask Edward out at the bar.

Alice too had spoke of her with distaste over her infatuation with Edward.

I felt no need to worry as Alice had reassured that he in no way returned her affections, a. point proved all those weeks ago when he flat out refused her.

That said I still couldn't help but dislike her. By the daggers she was sending my way I was certain the feeling was mutual she felt the same. If looks could kill I would be six feet under.

"I'd better go freshen up before my shift starts" Edward announced.

I sat up ashe leaned in to kiss my cheek

"I'll be back to check on you as soon as I get a break" he announced and promptly left the room still seemingly frustrated.

I wasn't sure how Edward felt about me but I was pretty sure we couldn't keep carrying on the way we were. Some day I would have to stand up and declare my feelings. Terrifying as it seemed I was pretty sure that it would be some time soon.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**There we go all done. I want to get the next chapter perfect for obvious reason so it may take me a little longer to update. Reviews may help edge me on though ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Sorry had to repost this after I spotted numerous spelling errors!!!  
**

**I know I said I was planning on this being the final chapter (excluding the epilogue) but unfortunately I got carried away and it turned into a mammoth of a chapter. **

**So as a result it had to be split into two chapters. Anyway this is the first part..**

**I'm nearly halfway through the next chapter so hopefully it shouldn't be too much longer.**

**Thanks again for reviewing-please keep them coming in:)**

Chapter 6

After our second almost kiss that Tanya had so rudely interrupted I still saw Edward constantly. Though we never spoke of the almost kiss or the 'discussion' he had hinted at on that faithful night before Charlie's heart attack I was certain there was a clear change in our relationship.

On the subject of Charlie he had thankfully made a full recovery and was soon to be released from hospital, a fact that he was ecstatic about considering how he hated to be fussed upon. Countless times he often cursed my meddling ways but he knew it was out of concern and that I loved him so much. Thankfully he accepted my interfering and let me take care of him.

When the day finally arrived for his release he seemed fresh and in good spirits. Being cooped up in hospital had not dampened his spirits.

Despite a positive diagnosis he was required to take medication for his blood pressure but I was extremely thankful considering just how bad it could have been.

As a result I was more protective of Charlie and determined to get him back to full health. I could not risk loosing him again.

So after a stern talking to by Carlisle and Edward (that I had instigated) about his workload, Charlie was finally allowed to come home.

He was not to go back to work for another 3weeks at the earliest and even then he would be restricted to office duties. Obviously he did not take the news too well and as a result I had to use all of my powers of persuasion to get him to agree.

But it was worth it all in the end just to have him back home. I had pretty much been living at the hospital for the past weeks and couldn't wait to sleep in my own bed.

Not that I wouldn't miss falling asleep to the sound of Edwards heartbeat, waking up besides him or even seeing him on a daily basis.

Thankfully with no interference on my part Charlie had organized dinner with not only Edward but the entire Cullen family too. It was a much deserved thank you for all of the help they had given us.

I was engrossed in planning some sort of culinary feast that would win not only the families seal of approval but Edwards heart too. I had always heard the saying the way to a man's heart is through his stomach and I planned to test that theory. Any extra advantage I planned on using.

As Charlie settled back at home I reluctantly went back to work. I had been popping back in doing a few shifts as he recovered in hospital. But this was different, here he was unsupervised and that thought terrified me. I had come so close to loosing him that I was reluctant to leave him alone.

Of course Charlie picked up on my distress calling it ludicrous. He practically had to march me out of the doors. That day was torture as I constantly felt the need to ring home to check on a much annoyed Charlie. I have no doubt I must have been a complete nightmare to work with too.

Thankfully Alice arrived just before lunch announcing that she was taking me out to take my mind off things. Obviously Charlie had been on the phone to complain of my constant babying. It must have looked like I was the parent and he the child but I couldn't seem to loosen up.

Lunch was great and after a heart to heart with Alice about my concerns I was ready to back off and give Charlie some space.

She was right I was probably driving him insane with all my worrying.

That afternoon though it was hard I managed to calm down somewhat and by the second day I almost didn't worry at all about leaving Charlie alone. Besides I had asked a few neighbors to call and check on him anyway.

Additionally the impending dinner kept my mind considerably preoccupied. I had racked my brains and after much debating I finally decided on a winning recipe for success.

With all preparations made and in place Friday night came around very quickly.

Ever prompt Esme and Carlisle were first to arrive, bringing a vintage bottle of scotch with them.

Charlie looked instantly pleased, that was until I declared he was in no way touching alcohol till he was fully recovered. He way dissatisfied as our guests laughed at my protectiveness.

"You have him well trained" Esme commented as we entered the living room.

Next up came Alice and Jasper armed with a box of beautifully wrapped chocolates.

Rosalie and Emmett were next in line. Not surprisingly Emmett had brought along a six pack of beers for the game we would no doubt be stuck watching after dinner.

I looked at him disapprovingly but he merely smirked.

A further 15minutes passed as we waited for Edwards arrival. We were not set to start for another half hour when his shift finished.

Still I couldn't help feel nervous. It was a bit too much like the feeling of bringing your boyfriend around to meet your parents for the first time. Except this was much worse, not only was it meet the parents but it was meet the entire family instead.

Our whole families were almost present and that fact made me apprehensive.

How was I meant to act natural in front of not only Edward but his whole family too.

Not that I felt uneasy around the Cullens, we had all spent time together before but this felt different this felt like it was more important, more significant almost.

Finally as 7 o'clock approached I heard a sharp knock at the door. I left the others talking and happily ran to the door, but not too hasty to risk another spectacular fall.

I though I was prepared but as I swung the door open and saw Edward stood there in all his glory I was momentarily speechless. He looked nothing short of stunning in simple black trousers and a crisp white shift. He had that crooked grin again and his eyes were enchanting.

It had only been two days since I had last seen him but still it felt like it had been too long.

He shifted awkwardly on the spot and it was then that I noticed he was standing shiftily with his hands behind his back.

I looked up questioningly right at the moment he pulled out from behind his back the most beautiful bouquet of flowers I had ever seen. Spectacular blooms and vibrant colours filled my vision and I gasped at their beauty.

"These are for you" he said smiling.

"They are amazing. I have never seen such beautiful flowers" I gushed

"Only the best for you Bella" he said as he handed them to me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Edward" I somehow managed to reply. I had thought I was passed swooning when I was around him.

"You are more than welcome. After all you are the one hosting tonight" he responded.

"You might not be saying that once you have tried my cooking" I joked

"I'll take my chances" he teased.

When we entered the room I was happy to see everyone engaged in conversation amongst each other. That was until they all looked up sending cryptic looks between Edward and I .

The so called meet the parents that I had feared was officially under way.

I stood there timidly holding the flowers before Alice interrupted.

"Aren't those flowers lovely, I bet I don't need to guess whom they are from"she spoke as I flushed red.

"They are absolutely beautiful" Esme added.

"Just a thank you for all the trouble Bella has gone to tonight" Edward stepped in offering me my favourite smile.

"I'll just put these in some water" I used as my way to get away from being the current focal point of conversation.

The night proved a great success and my cooking was well received as we all had a wonderful evening together.

After dinner the guys headed to the living room to watch the game whilst us girls cleaned up in the kitchen before going in to join them.

I even admitted defeat and let Charlie have a small glass of whiskey at Edwards approval .

That seemed to satisfy Charlie and I was encouraged to see him and Edward engaged in some secretive conversations. Judging by their hushed voices and meaningful glances in my direction I got the feeling they were discussing something they wished me not to hear.

I didn't want to interrupt so I left them to it and headed to clean up the last remaining mess in the kitchen.

I was half way through struggling to lift the rubbish bags into the large wheely bin out front when a familiar hand came to ease the load.

"Allow me" Edwards velvety voice said besides me.

He gracefully took it from me and had it in the large bin in one effortless motion.

"Thanks" I shyly said as we stood in silence. It was getting dark outside but the dim street lights made him visible.

I felt nervous by the way Edward was shifting from side to side seemingly anxious.

I had never seen him this nervous before.

"Edward is everything okay?" I cautiously asked.

He looked even more pained as his face looked up to mine. He seemed to be debating something in his head before he finally spoke.

"Look Bella I need to ask you a favour, you might not want to and if you don't that's okay but.." he paused.

"Whatever it is you can ask me" I tried to assure him

"Would you" he started

"Would you be my date for the wedding? he asked so quickly that I nearly didn't have chance to comprehend what he said.

I was completely taken aback and was momentarily too shocked to reply. Edward was asking me to be his date. The same Edward Cullen I had been in love with for god knows how long.

I couldn't find words to express my joy.

But as I looked up to Edward I noticed his worried, tense expression, I realised he mistook my silence as refusal.

"You don't have to, I just figured we were both going and most people think we are together anyway. This just seems to make sense" he justified.

"Of course I would love to go with you Edward" I beamed with pride at the thought of being Edwards date. His responding smile made my heart skip a beat.

The night drew to a close as our guests reluctantly headed home but not before we agreed to do it again some time. But in all honesty I think I was still in shock from Edward asking me to be his date.

After that I was quite literally walking around with my head in the clouds.

Though the thought of being on show at the wedding terrified me, at the same time I was ecstatic. I Isabella swan would be stood besides the only man I would ever want, the same man who had no idea what so ever what I truly felt for him.

Of course panic once again prevailed when I thought of the dilemma of what I was to wear.

Any normal wedding would be fine. But this was a Cullen wedding we were talking about. Everything about it would be elegant and extravagant. Any regular wedding outfit would stand out like as sore thumb and pale into insignificance compared to the no doubt immaculate creations all sorts of beautiful people would be wearing.

The truth was I needed a new outfit and the fact that the wedding was only a week away made this an even greater challenge.I had put it off for so long so i wouldn't have to worry about the fact was that I was hopeless at this sort of thing the best of times but with such a impending deadline I was in all out panic mode.

Angela had her dress picked weeks ago and Alice I imagined had her dress planned out pretty much from the day Rose and Emmett announced their engagement.

I on the other hand was hopeless. Whilst I had been invited pretty much from the first time I met Rose I still had no clue what I was wearing. How had I let things get to this stage?

Add to that the fact that I would be Edwards date left me officially screwed.

During our regular lunch with the girls a few days later our conversation was unsurprisingly focused on all the final wedding preparations. As Alice joyfully spoke of her spectacular dress I remained quiet.

Or so I had hoped before Rosalie called me up on my silence and asked what I would be wearing.

I reluctantly submitted to her interrogation and confessed that I had no dress.

Alice was horrified and I was sure she was actually having a panic attack as she scalded me for leaving it so late.

Thankfully Angela was there to calm her down as we resolved to solve the situation with a shopping trip into Port Angeles. Of course Alice being Alice took great offense to this and was insistent that after the success (minus the blackcurrant incident) of her last dress she would find me a perfect solution. She even declared she had the perfect number in mind already.

Much to my relief she had me instantly on our way to her boutique. Whilst she pottered around in the back a loud clattering and rustling in her wake I looked around the store.

I had been in here numerous times before to come meet Alice but every time I still felt in awe of what she had created. Numerous beautiful dresses and clothing covered the walls. She had done really well for herself and I could see why with such a beautiful and quirky mix of eclectic fashions.

So much for Jessica's snide comment all those months ago about the shop not lasting. Alice's business was thriving and I couldn't have been happier, she deserved every success she had.

After a few more minutes of searching I heard a sequel of joy as Alice quickly reappeared with the suspected dress in hand.

It was wrapped in a protective plastic packaging so I couldn't make out any of the details or colour. But from the triumphant grin on Alice's face I had no doubt it would be truly amazing. It was a well known fact to never bet against Alice.

As Alice unwrapped the dress I couldn't contain my gasp at the sight before me. It was a lovely midnight blue silk maxi style dress.

I had never seen such a exquisite creation and if my heart wasn't already taken by Edward I was certain this dress would have come close.

"Oh Alice its beautiful" I gushed as I took in the stunning embellishment and unique detail.

"What did I tell you. You will have Edward drooling at your feet. He wont know what has hit him" she chuckled.

"If this doesn't get my over cautious brother and you together then nothing will" she declared as I blushed red and looked down shyly

"Don't be embarrassed Bella I know how you feel about him"

I looked up horrified at the thought that she knew of my love. As if reading my mind she quickly tired to reassured me.

"Its okay Bella I'm thrilled really I am. It has been a long time coming. I just wish you two would get over your insecurities and finally do what we all know you are so desperate to do" .

"He wont be able to keep his hands off you" she announced as I blushed

"That's the plan" I thought dryly but unfortunately by the shocked and please look on Alice face I was horrified to realise I must have spoken aloud.

"Wow I'm impressed, I didn't think you had it in you" Alice commented.

I was deeply embarrassed until Alice spoken once more.

"Trust me on this Bella you have nothing to worry about on that score" she said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Okay enough with confession time. I want to see you in this dress" Alice beamed as she handed over the dress to me.

Hesitantly I took it off her and headed into the changing rooms. After some adjustments I had it on and I must admit it did feel a little snug.

The mirrors showed the dress perfectly as I stood shocked by my appearance. I felt beautiful.

It was everything I hoped for and more. Alice really did have a talent for finding the perfect dress and I doubted she would ever lead me a stray. My silence left Alice expectant as she ordered.

"Have you got it on yet? Come let me see" she ordered.

"Alice I love it its beautiful but I think its too tight" I spoke.

"Nonsense Bella its made to measure. I measured you for goodness sake. Now just come out here before I really loose my temper" she argued and I could only imagine the unimpressed look on her face as she stood with her hand placed on her hips.

"Alice please" I tried again.

"Last chance Bella or do you seriously want me to have to come in there!" she exclaimed.

"Fine but don't laugh you promise?" I replied still hesitant.

"Excuse me that's one of my creations you are talking about" she huffed.

Deciding I would need to be brave and wear the dress in public anyway I reluctantly stepped out to meet Alice's delighted expression.

"Oh Bella it's perfect what are you talking about it being too tight!That dress was made for you. My brother is going to pounce on you when he sees you in it" she said smiling. I had to bite my lip to keep from smirking.

"Now I left you some shoes out back that match the dress. Go put them on so I can see the complete outfit" she ordered bouncing on the spot. After all her help how could I refuse?

As I entered the back I was happy to discover that Alice was in a generous mood and had decided to spare me the ordeal of attempting heels and instead had selected some beautiful flat pumps that matched the outfit perfectly.

I was just slipping on the shoes when Alice voice called out once more

"Hurry up Bella I wanna see" she screeched.

I cautiously stepped out of the changing room but saw no signs of Alice. She must have headed out front. Knowing I wouldn't be able to leave without showing her the masterpiece in its entirety I stepped towards the front in search of the meddling pixie.

Moving closer to I heard some discussion and immediately recognised Alice's ranting.

"You really shouldn't be here. I don't want you to spoil the surprise" she practically wined.

I guess Angela had been persistent in her claim to see the outfit before the wedding.

Sighing in defeat at my overbearing but equally wonderful friends I stepped out front towards them, keeping my head down to avoid their inquisition. I hated to be the centre of attention as they knew full well.

I heard an intake of breath and cautiously looked up expecting to meet Angela's gaze.

What I hadn't accounted for was the sight of Edward Cullen starring back at me.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open in an astonished expression. I could only stand there self conscious whilst I eagerly awaited his response.

"Now look you have gone and done. You've ruined the surprise" Alice's irritated voice spoke.

But I couldn't look to take my eyes away from Edward. He still had yet to say anything and I was beginning to get nervous as he looked down clearly examining my dress.

"Will I do?" I attempted to sound normal and to try and break some of the tension in the atmosphere.

Edwards eyes instantly snapped up to mine. His expression was flushed before he spoke

"Of course it .. it will do. You you look amazing" he stuttered.

Alice simply looked amused as a light giggle left her lips. I felt myself blushing deeper at Edwards constant stare. I had never seen him look so flustered or heard him stutter before.

Despite his reassurances I was still anxious about the dress.

"If its too much I can find something else. Something simpler perhaps?" I suggested

Edward looked instantly horrified for a moment before he spoke.

"Don't ever think that, your perfect" he forcefully said before he was quick to clarify.

"It's perfect the dress I mean" he stuttered once more.

"If your sure ?" I asked again.

"I am" he replied with certainty. I didn't know what to do as I stood there looking at Edward. Thankfully Alice was quick to step in.

"Now go get changed Bella so I can hopefully manage to get some conversation out of my brother" she said smirking.

On my way back to the changing rooms I could have sworn I heard Alice scalding Edward.

"You can put your tongue back in now. Honestly Edward you could have said something sooner. The poor girl thought you hated my dress" I smiled at the thought that maybe I had in a very small way had the same impact that Edward constantly had on me!!!

The next few days were a blur of wedding preparations and I quite honestly couldn't tell you where the time went. All I could say is that I was officially miserable, having not seen Edward since the incident at the shop.

Of course he called me a few times for idle chatter and to make arrangements for our wedding date. I was partly excited and partially petrified. What if I didn't live up to the countless glamorous supermodel like girls sure to be present. Or what if my calamity struck again and I made a fool out of myself. There were just so many things that could happen to me!

Thankfully Rosalie's imminent hen do proved a welcome distraction for my apprehension. It was to take place the night before the wedding which I thought was brave on their part but assumed they knew what they were doing.

An additional bonus was the fact that she was not planning the wild hen do I had feared would be a must. To my delight she had requested a much more low key celebration whereby we would go for a meal followed by drinks at our local in town.

Of course it being for Rose I could guarantee it would be no quiet affair with the amount of people due to attend, but still at least there was no trashy hen do plan in sight.

An additional bonus was the fact that the boys stag do was also to take place that night. They were going to a club in Port Angeles but would be meeting up with us at our local later on in the evening for a joint party.

I was thankful for it meant they would not be up to no good. Not that I doubted any of the boys but the fact that Edward would be here eased my worries of countless girls hitting on him.

As the night of Rose and Emmett's last night of freedom came I went round to the Cullen house with all the other girls to get ready for such a momentous occasion. We drank champagne as we got ready and went on to enjoy one of the most delicious meals I had ever tasted at a stylish restaurant just outside of town.

By the end of the meal we were all laughing and joking partially due to the amount of alcohol we had consumed. I happily got along with Rosalie's friends from Alaska that had travelled down for the big day. Alice, Angela and Esme were also there too,and it felt like old times again.

By the time we made it to billy's I really started to feel the drinks taking effect.

The boys were yet to arrive so we quickly stole first pick at the seats. We drank and then drank some more and before I even knew how it happened we were playing truth or dare.

I had no chance to escape as Alice and Rosalie had me sat sandwiched in between them.

I prayed for an fairly innocent game but judging by the daring challenges the others were given to do I was nervous at the thought of what they may have challenged me to do.

Consequently when my turn came I decided that no truth could be as bad as the potentially embarrassing dare I would have to do.

Unfortunately I hadn't estimated the calculating look on my dear friend Rosalie face when I stated truth. Being the bride I had no option but answer whatever she asked no matter how embarrassing it may be.

Finally after keeping me guessing for several tortuous moments she asked her question. The air literally left my lungs by the time she had finished.

"When are you and Edward ever going to hook up?" she part slurred part accused.

I must have turned bright red as I realised the majority of Edwards family were crowded around eagerly waiting for my response. Not least the fact that his mother looked a mixture of hopeful and expectant as she waited for my reply.

"You would have to ask Edward that" I tried to avert answering the question.

"Fess up swan I asked you. Besides Edward isn't here" Rose pressed.

Had it not been for the alcohol I'm sure I would have found some way out of confessing all. But the truth was I had kept quiet for too long and needed to finally express what I had long kept hidden.

"Hopefully at the wedding" I answered truthfully as I tried to avert my eyes from the cheerful faces surrounding me.

"Ahhhh that's so sweet" a very tipsy Angela said.

"That's so romantic" another added. I could only keep my head down shyly.

Thankfully the game continued soon after and all attention was drawn to the next 'victim'.

But it did not go unnoticed by me the approving smile that Esme sent my way.

As I made my way to the bar to get another drink she soon followed.

"Esme.. I" I tried to find the words. As if reading my inability to find the words to say what I wanted she spoke.

"You don't need to say anything Bella. I am very happy to hear it, he has been alone too long! You make him so happy" she joyfully declared as she brought me into a warm hug.

I clung to her glad at her approval before the voice of the man who consumed all of my thoughts appeared behind us.

"My too favourite ladies" Edwards usually velvety voice held a hint of alcohol induced banter.

I left Esme's arms and under the mask of my drunken state launched myself at him.

He willingly accepted and instantly took me in his arms.

"Hello" he seemed amused.

"Hey" I replied back trying to sound sober.

"Somebody seems pleased to see me" he smirked.

I nodded shyly.

"Good night I see"he said turning his gaze to the group behind us.

We grabbed our drinks, which Edward was adamant he pay for and made our way hand in hand back to our friends. We settled into our seats just as the rest of the guys finally came to join us.

It did not go unnoticed that we all seemed to pair off with our respective partners. Edward stayed besides me pretty much all night and I couldn't complain.

The rest of the night was a blur as the drinks continued to flow and I vaguely remained stumbling out of the bar when it was kicking out time.

Thankfully Edward was there to prevent my body from any more contact with the floor.

I don't know how he managed it considering he was as drunk if not more so than I. I giggled as he sighed at my clumsiness.

The others were all in an equally bad state, Alice was extra squeaky and Angela had practically fallen fast asleep in the booth. Thankfully Ben was there to lead her home.

Emmett was surprisingly calm and I'm sure he was actually the one laughing at the drunken state I was in for a change.

Obviously he and Rose didn't want to mess up the best day of their lives by being too hungover to enjoy it.

As the night ended I vaguely remembered my drunken ass being hauled into a taxi by Edward, who merely smirked at my drunken ways.

He leaned in to wish me a good night and I already missed him as he began backing away.

"Nooo Edward don't go" I wined. He just chuckled clearly amused by my neediness.

"You will see me in the morning Bella" he tried to reassure me but still I was not pleased and gave him my most annoyed glare.

"Quit pouting your far too tempting when you do that" he said

"I'm tempting?" I questioned squinting my eyes shut.

"Utterly indecent " he replied as he leaned in to kiss my forehead.

Shaking his head he appeared conflicted

"Now go home now before I'm no longer able to be such a gentleman" he said as he ran his hand through this unruly hair.

I was too amazed to ask what he meant as I slumped into the seat, my eyes already closing of their own accord. I vaguely heard a faint chuckle that I'm sure was Edward and a familiar laughing besides me which I immediately recognised to be Alice.

How I made it back to the Cullen's house with out stumbling and taking the others down with me I do not know, but I was grateful Charlie would not need to see me in such a state.

As I finally drifted off to sleep I couldn't shift the feeling that tomorrow would not only be the best day of Rosalie's and Emmett's lives but it would be a significant one in my life too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

**Sorry this took a little longer than planned. I got started on a new one shot. Just a little idea that was buzzing around in my head that I needed to get out. The link will be on my profile soon if you're interested.**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. That's the most I've had for a single chapter. And though it doesn't really seem like a lot I cant tell you how happy it made me :) You're reviews really do make a difference so thank you all.**

**So here goes the final chapter as such, but the epilogue is still to follow.**

**Hopefully it will live up to all the build up:**|

Chapter 7.

That next morning I woke up feeling sleepy and worn-out. Thankfully I never suffered from killer hangovers so after a cold shower and a litre of water I was raring to go.

Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Alice who for the first time ever was like a bear with a soar head. She was sat in the kitchen with her head in her hands, her cereal lay half eaten besides her.

"Good Morning" I spoke as I made my way towards her.

"Are you suffering?" I asked cautiously.

"That's what the drilling going on in my head is!" she sarcastically replied

"I am never drinking again" she dramatically declared as she sunk further into her chair.

After we spoke of the many funny stories from last night she seemed to recover slightly and the bubbly and energetic Alice seemed to be returning.

Soon after Esme came downstairs looking as glamorous as ever. Clearly she didn't suffer from hangovers either.

I had expected things to be a little awkward when I thought about last nights confession but thankfully she did not mention it. However from the small smiles she sent my way I was sure that she approved of my affections.

Rose appeared not 10 minutes later unsurprisingly overcome with excitement.

"I'm getting married today" she declared with the brightest smile I had ever seen in my life.

We all ran towards her to congratulate her.

The morning flew by as we did our hair, make up and any other last minute emergencies.

As she stepped out in her bridal gown I didn't think I had ever seen a more beautiful bride.

Rosalie looked truly stunning and I found tears forming in my eyes at her perfection.

"Bella what's wrong?" she appeared concerned by my outburst.

"It's nothing it's just me being stupid. You look amazing Rose I'm just so happy for you really I am" confessed overcome with emotion.

"Thanks Bella" she said as she patted my shoulder.

"I cant wait until you are a part of the family" she added.

After Alice made a few final adjustments to my hair and make up we were finally ready to head to the idyllic church just on the outskirts of town.

Me and Angela headed off early to secure our seats ready for their arrival. Approaching the venue I knew it would be spectacular but still I couldn't contain my amazement when the beautiful and statuesque church came into view.

When we made our way inside I had thought I was fully prepared for the scene before me but all rational thoughts left me when my eyes came to rest upon Edward.

The sight of him all suited and booted threw me off balance. He looked magnificent and I couldn't take my eye off him.

I felt foolish as he caught me staring and his smile became more pronounced. When he looked so handsome I struggled to breathe. Angela picked up on my awe and was quick to nudge me.

"Breath Bella" she encouraged.

Easy for her to say she didn't have his eyes on her.

I was rooted to the spot as he approached grinning.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to look any more beautiful but you somehow always manage to surprise me Bella" he complimented.

"Thanks" I shyly replied

"You ready for this?" he asked gesturing towards the large congregation.

"Maybe" I admitted hesitantly.

He just chuckled and took my hand and led me to the front of the church.

"You will do great. Besides I'm here." he reassured me as he placed a light kiss on my cheek.

Soon I was seated and Edward headed off to greet more of the guests.

The time between everyone arriving and being seated seemed to fly by and soon enough the familiar organ tune began to play.

We all stood as Rosalie entered. Though I had seen her dress this morning I could not believe how truly breathtaking she looked. She had that expectant wedding glow as she looked across to Emmett. Glancing at him I saw only unconditional love and devotion reflected in his eyes and I knew they were going to be together for the rest of their lives.

When she reached the alter and lifted her veil a large gasp echoed through the church at Rosalie's beauty. The service was traditional and conventional.

It was simple but charming and as they exchanged their vows I could no longer hold the tears and the flood gates finally opened.

Emmett's deeply moving vows seemed to have the same impact on many and there were few dry eyes in the church.

As they were proclaimed man and wife the guests erupted into applause as the couple shared their first kiss as man and wife.

Soon enough we were all being led out of the church to participate in numerous group photos.

I attempted to hide at the back but with Rose and Alice on the case it was impossible.

Despite my misgivings Edward was insistent and literally dragged me to the forefront.

"But Edward the front is for family" I tried to argue but it came out more winy.

He just gave me a displease look "Bella you are family" he sounded aggravated and forced me in front of him. His arms came around my waist to hold me in place and I relaxed against him.

After countless photos I thought I was safe when the photographer moved on to taking pictures of the bride and groom with their immediate family. That was until a hand reached out to stop me.

"Oh no you don't! Your not going anywhere"Rose forcefully declared.

"I want some pictures with my friends" she argued leaving me little room for disagreement.

From then on I was ordered around like a puppet on strings into pictures with the practically everyone.

When Rose insisted on having one more picture I let out a sigh of relief. I hated being the center of attention so was grateful it was nearly all over. That was until she informed me the last shot would be of me and Edward - alone!

"Get together" she ordered with a devious grin on her face.

Edward stepped towards me and almost instinctively his arms wrapped around me once more. It was difficult to appear unaffected by his presence.

"Smile Bella you look like your sucking on lemons" Emmett joked.

It was easy for him to say, he wasn't the one stuck in front of Mr Perfect.

Yes I looked prettier than usual in this beautiful dress, but besides Edward my looks paled in comparison to his dazzling smile.

I heard Edward chuckle at my negativity

"Relax Bella" he instructed as he pulled me closer against him.

After what felt like an eternity of taking the perfect photo. I was almost free to leave but not before Edwards insistence that we have another photograph with his parents. Apparently the pictures from earlier had just been for the bride and groom and now it was pretty much a free for all. I was anxious at the prospect so I tried to protest.

Unfortunately Edwards dazzling skills put an end to my objections. He was too charming for his own good. Why was he so irresistible?

I finally put my foot down after having my another photo taken, this time with Charlie. This was getting out of control. So finally after much discomfort on my part we made our way to the reception.

It was being held at the prestigious county club on the outskirts of Forks so I knew to expect a lavish venue. It did disappoint. When I entered the elaborate room my vision was full of beautiful antique tables and chairs decorated in elegant flowers , ribbons and decorations.

I was so focused on the grand scene in front of me that it took me a moment or two to realize that Edward was leading me towards the top table.

I instantly began to tense. Yes it was Rose and Emmett big day so they would obviously be the center of attention but that didn't ease my worries.

Edward was perceptive as ever picked up on my anxiety instantly and tried to reassure me by gentle squeezing my hand. It was amazing how he could make me forget about everybody and everything in the room with the simplest of touches or when he looked at me like that. Before I had time to protest and find a way out I was already seated. How did he manage that?

The Stupid dazzling man!! I thought to myself as Edward sat besides me with a proud grin on his face.

Being the best man Edward showed no hint on nerves. If it were me and I had to make a speech I would be a nervous wreck, terrified at the prospect of speaking aloud but Edward seemed as assured as ever.

"Aren't you nervous about your speech?" I questioned as we waited for everyone else to arrive.

"Terrified" he replied casually.

"You don't sound terrified" I accused.

"Looks can be very deceiving. Inside I'm a nervous wreck" he confessed.

"You'll do great" I reassured him as I laced his hand in mine. He smiled back at me in thanks.

The rest of the guests settled down and awaited the happy couples grand entrance.

They arrived to another round of applause and soon enough the speeches began.

For the first time in a long time I sensed Edward tense and he nervously fidgeted with his hands. I gingerly tried to reassure him by once again taking his hands in mine. He visibly seemed to relax and offered me a relieved smile.

We were both startled when Emmett's voice interrupted.

"For some strange reason, custom says that the Groom has to present his defence before he's had the opportunity of hearing the Best Man's case for the prosecution.

I have no idea what stories he is planning on telling you and quite frankly I'm worried.

As you all know my character is so unblemished that he might have to resort to making something up. So please take anything he tells you with a pinch of salt.

Now I know I am expected to give a speech thanking you all for being a part of our special day but we all know my little brother is the one with a way with words so I will let him do the honours later on.

But before I do I would just like to take this opportunity to thank you all for being here and give a special mention to a few people who made this day possible.

To my mom and dad for always being there and supporting me throughout. I can never thank you enough.

To my annoyingly organized little sister Alice for helping to bring this day together with her crazy antics and even weirder ways.

I'd like to thank my little brother Edward for being my best man and getting me here on time.

Also to all of you, our wonderful friends and family, thank you for being here to share our special day.

And last but by no means least, thank you to my beautiful wife Rosalie. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive by agreeing to marry me. You are everything I want and need in life and I shall love you till the end of eternity.

Now I'm sure you have all heard enough from me so let me hand you over to my little brother and best man Eduardo,that's if he wasn't too busy making eyes at the a certain young lady" Emmett sniggered

I felt my cheeks turn permanently red as I heard a few low chuckles. It was official I was gong to kill Emmett!

Judging by the way Edwards grip tightening on mine I was sure he felt the same.

Cautiously looking around I recognized the knowing look I received from Esme. If last night had left her in any doubt then today only confirmed knew I was in love with her son.

I felt Edward release my hands as he began to stand . It sounded like he muttered something like "thanks Emmett" before he took a deep breathe and began.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen.

For those of you who don't know me I'm Edward, Emmett's younger brother.

Let me first start by saying that I wish I could say I find it difficult to stand up here and make a fool out of my brother on his wedding day, but I'm no liar.

Besides I am the best man so in the time-honoured tradition, I will now do my best to give Emmett the most uncomfortable five minutes of his life.

Let me say that the bridesmaids look absolutely smashing today, and only rightly outshone by our bride. Rose you look stunning, I have never seen such a beautiful bride. If my heart wasn't already spoken for then I would be first in line to help you come to your senses.

Where do I start in describing Emmett. I could describe his constant joking around or his love of all things sports related. But I wont bore you with what I'm sure you already know.

So instead, I'll keep things very short by talking about Emmett's few weakness - an inability to hold his drink! So be warned I will be requiring some of you're help tonight in picking him up off the dance floor. Sorry Rose but I doubt you will be getting your dream wedding night!

I can honestly say that in all the years, no one has ever questioned Emmett's intelligence.

In fact, I've never heard anyone even mention it. But seeing my brother so happy here besides Rose it is undeniable just how perfect a couple they make. I have no doubt that marrying rose is the most intelligent decision he has ever made.

On a more serious note, all joking aside Emmett you are the best brother I could have ever asked for and am incredibly proud to call you so.

I admire your strength and determination and I am genuinely over the moon, along with everyone here, that you two have found each other.

There are not many best men who can describe both the groom and the bride as true friends, but in that I'm lucky. I am incredibly lucky to have two such beautiful, loving and caring people in my life. Rosalie it is an honour to officially welcome you into the family.

It is an honour, albeit a most terrifying one, to have been asked to be the best man.

But I do feel a certain relief to see the end of my duties in sight.

I am certain that Emmett will never have any need to ask me to be his best man again.

I on the other hand am hopeful that he will be returning the favour in the not too distant future.

As my speech comes to an end let me leave you with a few final thoughts.

For those of you not lucky enough to have that special person in your life, do not fear, it will happen.

What true love means is subject to each and every person , so I can only tell you what love means to me.

Love has the strangest ability to hit you when you least expect it and in the most obscure of places.

It is that unquestionable / unexplainable feeling when you cant stop thinking of that one special person.

Whenever your together you treasure every moment ,every single word or gesture.

You may be discussing something ordinary but coming from the object of your affection it suddenly becomes the most significant topic in the world.

In their presence you cant let go of each others hand and can sit in complete silence without saying a single word because your comfortable and understand each other.

Besides that person you never feel out of place but without them you feel lost.

Even when your apart you cant stop thinking of them whether you working, spending time with friend or simply relaxing at home.

You may even start to annoy your friends and family with endless talk about what she has done or said.

You're simply not interested and stop looking at any other woman altogether because they hold nothing to your love.

You see your future with that person and that one person alone and can quite happily picture further down the line marriage, kids and beyond.

Love means a change in yourself .You want to make yourself a better person simple because only the best is good enough for the one you love. You would give up your life for that person and know they would do the same for you.  
You belong to that person and have no doubts that they belong to you too.

That's what I see when I look at Rosalie and Emmett.

So now I come to my final wedding day duty which isn't a duty really – it's a real pleasure.

On behalf of myself and all your guest I sincerely wish you my wonderful brother and your lovely wife,everlasting love and happiness.

To the happy couple, may their happiness be complete and their marriage long and prosperous

A toast to the bride and groom

To Emmett and Rosalie."

After the toast and a loud round of applause Edward sat down besides me.

I smiled like the proud fool that I was of him and how he came up with such a funny, heartfelt and romantic speech. I think I just fell in love with him all over again.

He turned to me, his expression clearly asking how he did. I instinctively reached up to cup his face. "That was brilliant Edward, honestly the best, best man speech I have ever heard" I beamed.

It was so beautiful it had me in tears, especially the part where he had described what love meant to him. I found myself desperately wishing he felt that way about me.

He reached up to wipe away the few remaining tears and leaned across to place a kiss on my forehead. It was something I noticed he did a lot lately.

As the other speeches drew to a close everyone began their own conversations, but in all honesty I was still thinking over Edwards speech. A few things stuck with me.

Whatever did he mean by in the not so distant future or his heart already being taken?

Depending on which way you look at it, I had stupidly or hopelessly convinced myself that there was something more between us besides friendship.

After all of those almost moments I couldn't help but wish it was me that he hoped to have a future with.

As a result I resolved that that night would be the night I confessed all of my feelings to Edward. I just needed to work up the courage to actually tell him, which was a lot easier said than done.

Its not like it was Mike Newton or Tyler to whom I was about to declare my love for.

This was Edward Cullen we were talking about! The same Edward Cullen who was charming, intelligent and caring, not to mention stunningly good looking.

I was nothing in comparison to him but not once did he made me feel inadequate, if anything he was always giving me compliments. It was me that doubted myself.

But as the night went on and the happy couple shared their first official dance as man and wife I had more pressing matters of concern. Namely dancing.

I had specifically told Edward I would be in no way participating and that he would quite literally have to drag me kicking and screaming to the dance floor.

Unfortunately this did not deter him, in fact if anything he looked more amused and would not let it go.

Finally after what felt like hours of Edwards relentless pleading I finally submitted

"Dance with me" Edward asked yet again.

"Edward no! There are plenty of girls here who would be more than happy to dance with you" I replied though I was already jealous at the prospect of that happening.

"I don't want to dance with them. I want to dance with you" he answered.

"Honestly Edward we have already established that I cant dance. I don't want to inflict that on you" I tried to put him off once more.

"How can you be inflicting anything on me if I am the one asking you?"he challenged.

He gave me the classic Edward Cullen dazzling look reserved for making me crumble and god damn him it was working. My resolved began to slip instantly.

Not keen to take no for an answer he pressed on.

"Please Bella Just one dance that all I ask and then I will leave you alone" he pleaded and how could I deny him anything.

"Fine" I somehow found myself agreeing.

"But don't say I didn't warn you. If I hurt you or embarrass you then you've only got yourself to blame" I sulked.

"Silly Bella I am a good dancer so there is no cause for alarm" he tried to reassure me whilst I sniggered. He hadn't seen me dance and had absolutely no clue what he had got himself into.

"Just trust me on this" he silenced my laughter.

As if by magic Edward guided us to the dance floor.

Normally I would have been terrified but in Edwards arms I felt comfortable and calm.

Not knowing what I was doing or where to place my hands Edward seemed to pick up on my uncertainty and was quick to take control.

Placing my one hand on his shoulder he took the other one in his hand, whilst his free hand slipped around my waist. He pulled me closer and it was reassuring to have him this close to me.

I actually felt at ease. Unfortunately the song had yet to start and once it did my panic kicked in.

Thankfully Edward was there to reassure me.

"Relax you're doing great" he whispered in my ear. Maybe if I hadn't stepped on his toes at least three times already I might have believed him.

Suddenly and I don't know how he managed it but Edward lifted me off my feet and placed mine on top of his. He drew me closer still to him.

"There we go much better" he announced.

"See your dancing" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I could only nod in response and snuggled in closer to him so that my head rested against his chest.

Edward gently guided us around the dance floor to the rhythm of the music.

I don't think I had been happier than when I was in his arms.

I would even go as far as to say that I was saddened when the song drew to a close. As the final notes played I clung even tighter to him, scared that anything would break the moment.

He pulled away slightly but rested his forehead against mine.

"That wasn't so bad after all was it?" he asked.

"No" I replied.

He continued to look at me with a unreadable expression on his face whilst his arms held me close to him.

"Thank you Bella" he declared.

I stood dazzled as he looked at me, his eyes were focused on mine and I couldn't look away from the intensity I saw there.

I realized now was the time to confess all and I finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Edward?" I said though it came out more like a question.

"Bella" he replied slightly amused by my no doubt odd behaviour.

I paused thoughtfully, it was not like I had this planned out in my mind beforehand. What was I meant to say -Oh by the way Edward I love you.

Deciding I would just let the words present themselves I took a deep breath before I prepared to spill my heart. But it was not declaring my love that scared me the most. What terrified me was the fear of not being loved back.

Before I had the chance to utter a single word a unfamiliar voice to my left interrupted.

"Mind if I step in?" a young man I did not recognize questioned.

He was mildly good looking and athletic and if I hadn't known Edward I would have said he was attractive.

Who was I kidding anyone compared to Edward would always be second best.

My expression must have gone from determined to horrified as I looked desperately towards Edward pleading for help. I needn't have worried as he spoke in an instant.

"Sorry Jacob but Bella only dances with me"he declared leaving no room for argument as he placed a delicate kiss on my forehead.

Jacob looked unimpressed and stormed off towards the bar.

"Thanks" I gratefully spoke.

"Any-time Bella" he replied.

It was Edwards turn to look hesitant as he began to speak "Bella"

Unfortunately it seemed like fate had other plans for us tonight as a panicked voice interrupted once more. This time though it was Esme.

"Edward can you go sort out the Jackson boys before they start fighting again" she begged

Edward looked to me apologetically.

"I'll be right back" he said as he headed away from the dance floor seemingly frustrated.

Esme offered me a similar apologetic smile.

Soon after I left the dance-floor and headed to the bar for a much needed drink.

My confession wasn't exactly going according to plan.

As I waited to be served at the bar I got into polite conversation with an elderly lady I later found out to be Edwards aunt. She was very funny and I enjoyed the countless stories she told me of his childhood. I would have to remember to bring those up with him later.

Speaking of which what was keeping him so long?

Suddenly I felt a hand on my waist. Yet I was disappointed when I realized the touch wasn't so familiar.

Whenever Edward touched me it was like I was drawn to him. My body recognized his touch- it was warm, soft, distinctively protective almost bordering on possessive but in a way I liked.

Not that he needed to, but it was almost like he was claiming me as his.

This touch was harsh and rigid in comparison and as I turned around I instantly knew why.

Jacob the guy Edward had dismissed on the dance floor stood in front of me smirking. His look was calculating and I knew he was pleased to have got me on my own.

I desperately looked around the hall for a familiar face but was only met with a sea of empty faces I didn't recognize. I realized I would have to deal with him on my own.

"So we meet again. Bella isn't it?" Jacob drunken slur drew me away from my thoughts of escaping.

"That's right" I tried to sound polite but the more I looked at him the more he creeped me out.

"You know there's this really great restaurant I know not far from here. I'll take you there. I guarantee you will like it" he said as he moved closer to me.

"Thanks for the offer but I've already eaten" I replied stepping back from him trying to let him down gently.

"Go on" he pushed clearly not taking the hint.

"No I'm fine"I replied more sharply. I was done with being pleasant I just wanted rid of him. Unfortunately Jacob wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Come on I'll take you there" he said as he grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him.

I was half expecting to end up in his drunken clutches until I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, pulling me back into his chest and away from Jacob.

I sighed as I recognized Edwards touch instantly and relaxed.

"She said no" Edwards harsh voice spoke.

"Sorry man" Jacob began holding his hands up in the air.

"Didn't realize she was taken. You cant blame a guy for trying" he finished.

Edward arms remained around my waist as I turned to look at him. I didn't even look to see if Jacob had left already.

"Thanks for that" I said blushing.

"Its okay. I wasn't exactly going to let Jacob Black get his filthy paws on you"

He shook his head before he spoke again "I cant leave you alone for 5 minuteS before the wolves descend"

Deciding I needed to just get my confession off my chest I went about setting up the right moment.

"Look I've got to go to the ladies room but I have something I need to discuss with you when I get back" I nervously stated.

"Okay" he seemed curious before he continued.

"I will be right over there" he declared as he gestured towards the balcony on the far side of the dining hall.

I could only nod, terrified at the prospect of what I was about to do.

Quickly I scarped into the rest room and let out a shaky breath as I entered.

This was it, I had waited far to long to declare my feelings. I just needed a moment or two to collect my thoughts. I was all set to leave when the door swung open and in walked Tanya.

She smiled at me curtly before she spoke.

"Bella" she greeted me.

"Hi Tanya " I replied

"Nice dress" she stated thought there was clear insincerity in her tone.

"Thank you, yours is lovely too" I attempted to be pleasant despite still being pissed of at her for ruining mine and Edwards moment weeks ago.

"You really do look quite pretty but I'm afraid that wont help you win Edward over" she stated matter of factly

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" I asked shocked by her sudden change of conversation.

"I've seen you making eyes at him all night" she announced.

"Excuse me " I said taken aback.

"I see the way you look at him, so does everyone else. You really should move on from this Bella its not healthy."she criticized.

"I don't understand" I stood dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry to be the one to break this to you Bella but he's simply not interested in you!

Someone like Edward could never like someone like you.

Do yourself a favour and move on from this silly little infatuation" her tone was patronizing.

"You cant honestly believe he feels something for you?" She appeared to laugh at the very thought and that hurt. Apparently my torment must have been written all over my face.

"Oh you did didn't you? How sweet" she sounded sympathetic now.

"I hate to say it but your not his type, your simply not pretty enough . Edward only goes for pretty girls. I wouldn't surprised me if he had already moved on to the next girl whilst you have been stood in here. He may seem like Mr nice guy but its all an act to make him appear more alluring. I should know I was stupid enough to fall for it" she sneered.

"You're lying" I angrily hit was no way Edward was like that.

"No Bella, you're the one lying to yourself if you ever truly believed you had a chance with him. Take my advise-move on and put it down to experience" she said.

"You don't know what your talking about, Edward is not like that. I know him" I defended.

"So tell me this, if you know so much about our good doctor . Did you know about the job he has been offered in Chicago?"

Her smile was triumphant as I stood speechless.

"Thought not" she declared victorious but still chose to dig the knife in.

"Well ask yourself this, if he failed to mention that what else has he failed to mention" she questioned.

I couldn't take anymore of this so made my excuse to leave.

"I have to go" I managed to say before I practically ran out of the room.

There had to be some mistake. I knew Edward. If he was taking another job he would have told me. Besides she was probably just bitter over the fact that Edward had revoked her numerous attempts to date him.

I made my way out still determined to do that which had been weighing heavily on my mind for such a long time. My nerves kicked in and I felt like butterflies were running riot in my chest.

I glanced across to the where Edward had arranged to meet me and was instantly drawn to see his unique hair shine in the light.

The next thing that caught my eye took my breathe away immediately. He was not alone!

Instead a beautiful brunette stood besides him. She could have been a model or actress for all her glorious and exotic looks. I felt like I had been punched in the chest as I stood staring at the beautiful couple.

The words Tanya had so viscous said repeated over in my head, "your not pretty enough, Edward only goes for pretty girls"

Maybe Tanya was right after all. I was stupid for ever thinking that Edward could have felt anything more than friendship for me, let alone loved me. I felt foolish at the realization and soon tears began to gather in my eyes.

Those traitorous tears soon began to fall, so as quickly and discretely as possible I headed out the front doors keen to forget the sorry state of my love life.

I had to get out of a place where everything reminded me of the one thing I so desperately wanted but would never have.

The even sadder part was that even out of the reception I could not rid him from my mind.

I thought of all the little things like the way his arm would rest on my shoulder, or how he'd sit with one hand on my knee. Or the feeling of falling asleep in his arms to the sound of his heartbeat all those nights at the hospital.

Those were the same things that had deluded me into thinking he returned my affections.

I knew a part of me would always be in love with him and at that precise moment I realized I would not be able to exist without him in my life.

So I made a pact to keep my feelings hidden. He would not return my affections so I couldn't risk loosing him. It would be enough just to be friends. I'd much rather be his friend than nobody.

I would smile like nothing was wrong, act like nothing had changed . I would even try to look happy for him when he moved on to someone new. I would be happy for him even if I wasn't a part of his happiness. I just couldn't face the thought of that night being tonight.

As time past I would resist the urge to kiss him, to hold his hand or declare my undying love . It would be hard when inside I would feel like I was dying but I would do it all so I could keep him in my life.

I was still contemplating when I heard footsteps behind. I couldn't stand the thought of anyone seeing me in such a state so I quickly headed further out of the exit.

Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough and soon I felt a strong hand grip my arm and turn me around. I didn't need to look up to know who it was.

Edward......

"Are you okay?" he asked concern evident on his handsome face.

"I'm fine" I lied.

I had never been a good liar and he picked up on this immediately

"You don't look fine" he stated still apparently fact that my tears were still falling didn't for some reason his concern only made me all the more angry.

"What would you care? Why don't you go back to your girlfriend?" I snapped.

"My girlfriend?" he repeated looking confused.

"You know the one, the tall girl with the perfect hair and perfect skin!" I sarcastically replied back.

He looked puzzled before smirking slightly.

"You mean my cousin?" he said in an amused tone and smiled that crooked smile that always got me.

"Oh" I lamely stated.

Sadly this new found knowledge didn't ease my worries over what Tanya had said.

This may not be the girl but there would no doubt be someone equally beautiful who Edward would someday end up with. Once again I had the urge to flee and quickly took off once more.

"Bella wait" he shouted but I continued.

"Stop" he shouted as he caught up and quickly rounded on me.

"Please just leave me alone" I begged still refusing to look up at him.

"No I wont not until you tell me what's wrong" he said gently.

"its nothing" I lied

"It doesn't look like nothing to me" he pressed on.

"Please just let it go Edward" I desperately pleaded.

"No" he all but shouted at me.

"I'm your friend Bella. What type of friend would I be if left you like this. I hate to see you upset" he appeared pained.

I remained silent at the prospect of being Edwards 'friend' and looked down to the floor.

He was having none of it and instantly lifted my saddened face to meet his gaze. He was not giving up as he examined my expression no doubt trying to work out the reason for my tears.

"Its nothing Edward, please leave it alone"

"To hell I will. Your upset and I want to know why?" his anger returned and his face tensed.

"Did somebody hurt you?" he asked.

"No" I answered bluntly but that didn't ease his concern.

"Bella, I'm begging you please tell me what has you so upset" he had practically resorted to begging.

"I cant" I sobbed.

Looking up to meet Edwards gaze I was disturbed to see that he looked pained. But soon after that his stern look returned.

"Fine have it your way if that's the way you want it. If you wont tell me I will go find someone who will" he stubbornly declared and took off angrily towards the main entrance.

"Edward don't" I panicked.

He turn around instantly but still seemed angry

"I cant read your mind Bella, although I wish to god I could. You have to tell me what is going on before I go out of my mind" he admitted.

"Fine" I shakily agreed.

"But before I do you have to promise me you wont loose your temper" I said hesitantly at the thought of how he would react to Tanya's claims. He may not love me but he was always very protective over me.

"I promise" he agreed and so I launched into the whole sorry saga of the claims Tanya had made in the toilets. As I expected Edward was furious, obviously angered by her accusations.

What I wasn't prepared for fury in his eyes, that left even me a little worried. I was even more anxious at the sight of him heading back to the reception. I didn't want to face another showdown with Tanya so I stepped forward to stop him.

"Edward it's okay it is all forgotten about, just leave things as they are" I pleaded.

"It most certainly isn't okay" he shouted outraged at the mere suggestion.

"You promised you wouldn't" I argued.

"That was before I knew what nonsense she was spouting" he ranted.

"Please its okay I'm glad I know" I tried to calm him down. Unfortunately my methods seemed to have the adverse affect and if anything he looked more aggravated.

"You mean to tell me you seriously believe that crap she is saying?" he narrowed his hostile gaze to me and I could feel myself tense at both his tone and fierce expression.

"She told me things Edward" I could only offer as my reasoning.

"like what?" he asked frustrated but at least some of his anger had evaporated.

"The job in Chicago?" I told him.

He shook his head ruefully before he spoke again.

"That was last week and is besides the point. I turned it down" he declared.

"oh ..." I replied feeling silly for assuming that just because he was offered the job he would automatically take it.

"Oh indeed" he broke my thinking as he continued. Thankfully his irritation seemed to have calmed.

"Cant you see she is just jealous"

"Jealous of what?" I asked puzzled.

"You! You stupid fool" he sounded exasperated but I was too confused to understand the reason behind that.

"Whatever reason has she got to be jealous of me?" I asked startled by his claims.

Again that frustrated look returned as he brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Will you ever see yourself clearly. You are everything she want to be but could never possibly be. Your smart, caring and beautiful, not that you would ever know it" he declared.

I was struck by his claims but knew he was only trying to make me feel better.

"I'm not, look at me Edward I'm utterly plain" I painfully admitted.

"Don't you ever say that, don't even think it" he said outraged before his expression became serious.

"She sees your insecurities and plays on them. But I know you Bella and I know that that isn't what's troubling you. There's more to this than you are letting on. What is the real problem here?" he asked.

I hated that he knew me so well.

"I cant I'm afraid to tell you" I admitted, horrified at the prospect of declaring my feelings.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything" he tried to reassure me and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. He looked hurt when I flinched away.

"Trust me you don't want to know what's going on in my head. I just... I cant....not now"

I stuttered my excuse. I had worked myself up for this big speech but when the moment came I just couldn't get my words out.

"I cant understand if you don't tell me what your problem is" he snapped. Angry Edward was back and that brought out the fury in me. I'm sure it must have been frustrating for him but it was a hell of a lot worse for me.

"My problem!" I let out

"My problem!! I will tell you what my problem is. It's you. You and your stupid adorable hair, your beautiful eyes,and your perfect crooked grin . I love your name , I love the way you look at me so intensely that I loose all trail of thought, I love how you can make my day brighter just by being in it, and how that stupid chuckle always makes me smile.

I love how you always make me feel special and beautiful when no one else even notices me.I love it when you touch me, even if it's only to hold my hand. I love everything about you" I unleashed all of my built up frustrations out on an unsuspecting Edward. I nervously looked across to gauge his reaction.

"Bella I..." he started to speak but I couldn't stop there.I might never get the chance again.

"No Edward its okay,you don't have to say anything just let me get this out. I'm not mad at you. I'm more mad at myself for deluding myself into thinking that there was even a slight possibility.

I mean do you even know how much you mean to me?It is tearing me up to have these feelings for you, but I can't get rid of them. I know its preposterous to think you could return my affections but I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else. I only want you.I want to be the one that touches your heart and makes it skip a beat like you do to mine. I want to be the person that you build your life with"

I let out a deep breath once my confession was over. I was out of breath and anxious. Where had all of that come from?

Of course I wanted to declare my love but surely I could have come up with a better way of going about it. I had probably scared him off with my stalker like observations and obsession. My worst fears seemed probable as he stood there in silence, a shocked look on his face.

"Please say something" I pleaded, needing to know what he was thinking.

But still Edward remained silent, though he looked like he was trying to find the words to say. No doubt trying to find think of a way to let me down gently.

I couldn't stand the thought of his sympathy so once again l turned to flee. I was right I had scared him off.

"Bella wait"he called out after me as I desperately tried to get out of there as soon as possible.

I was nearing the parking lot when he caught up with me, gently gripping my arm and turning me around to face him. Tears came fast as I looked up at him. I couldn't stand the thought of things changing between us.

"You cant just drop something like that on me and expect me to be able to find the words instantly" he softly spoke.

"It's okay Edward you don't have to feel sorry for me" I answered truthfully. His sympathy was what I couldn't bare the thought of most.

"You..." I started

"damn it Bella you had your chance to speak now let me have mine" he interrupted slightly angrily.

"You may be smart but you fail to see what is so obvious to everyone else. You have the one things that Tanya is most jealous of. The one thing she will never have but you're too blind to see it. Still you don't know what I'm talking about" he sighed before he looked at me intensely.

"My heart Bella, you have my heart" he declared and before I had time to comprehend anything else his lips gently covered mine. My eyes closed of their own accord as my initial shock was replaced with joy and I put all of my feelings into the kiss. Thankfully Edward had wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush against him. If he hadn't I'm sure I would have fallen to the floor.I was so shocked.I couldn't get my head around the fact that he felt the same for me. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck, desperate to run my hands through his hair like I had long dreamed of doing. I almost feverishly pulled him towards me and he took that as a sign to deepen the kiss. I could only sigh in content as his arms gripped me tightly to him and brought me so we were impossibly close to one another.

I couldn't believe I was kissing Edward and what a first kiss it was. Sweet and longing but also needy and desperate. It was like in that one kiss we were both letting out the months of frustration we had both felt. Like we were trying to convey our shared love in that single moment. It said everything we had been too afraid to say aloud and I couldn't have been happier.

After several heated minutes a need for air forced us to part, thought our hands still lingered on one another. I fingered the hair at the back of his neck as he brought his hand up to frame my face. His eyes burning with emotion.

"I love you Bella Swan" he declared as he leaned forward to offer me another kiss. This one was different though, more softer, delicate even, like he was trying to convey just of precious I was to him.

Much too quickly he pulled away. I'm sure I must have been pouting like a small child for that crooked grin returned and he offered me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I can't tell you how good it feels to finally be able to do that" he declared,to which I felt myself blushing. He merely leaned in to kiss my cheek affectionately as his grip around me tightened.

"You confessed your feelings I think it only fair that I declare mine." he said.

"The moment I saw you looking all terrified at the hospital I knew I had to meet you. Once I did I knew I had to be your friend. At that point I would take anything I could get. But being your friend only made it worse.I had no control over my feelings, I had no choice but to fall in love with you.

Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to act normal around you when all I wanted to do was kiss you?"  
"Why didn't you then?"I interrupted.

"I'm not as brave as you seem to think I am. I too had apprehensions,what if you didn't return my feelings, what if you only saw me as friend? I couldn't take the chance that if I told you, you would push me away. I was spineless but in my defense I had thought I made my feelings for you very obvious"

"I didn't know. I thought you were just being nice"I replied but looking back I could see just how apparent it had been. All the small looks and touched suddenly made sense.

"You silly woman whom do you think the inspiration behind my speech was? I had thought I had been to obvious but apparantly not" he smirked.

"I thought earlier you were trying to let me down gently" I wearily confessed

"You kept me waiting when I told you how i felt"I stated puzzled.

"You took me by surprise .A happy surprise all be it" he answered and soon enough I was engulfed in another deep kiss. It just seemed to get better and better.

This time I was the one to pull away.

"I love you" I said properly for the first time without it literally being part of my rant.

He smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen. It was contagious as I felt the goofy grin light up my face.

"Just as I love you" he declared and leaned in to kiss my cheek affectionately.

"Now that we have that sorted there's the small matter of my brothers wedding to attend to. I do believe you owe me another dance after that fright. I honestly thought someone had attached you" he said.

"Do we have to?" I attempted to distract him by wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning in to kiss him once more.

He wasn't fooled but still he kissed me before pulling away smirking.

"Yes we do. Besides I want to show you off" he proudly stated.

It seems his dazzling skills weren't limited to his look alone and extended to his kisses too. As somehow unknown to me I found myself stood at the entrance to the reception once more. He looked to me seriously before he declared,

"I will spend the rest of my life if I have to, to convince you just how beautiful you are".

I could only cling even closer to him as we headed inside. Edward arm was around my shoulder pulling me in to his chest whilst my one arm fell around his waist almost like we were stuck together.

As we entered I spotted Jasper ,Alice, Esme and Carlisle all sending us bright smiles and the thumbs up, clearly showing they knew we had finally sorted out what they had obvious long foreseen. Besides them sat an equally pleased Angela who beamed joy at our acceptance.

We were halfway to the dance floor without a sign of protest from me when Charlie appeared in front of us. I was momentarily wary as he took in mine and Edwards embrace.

"You finally asked her I see" charlie sounded amused.

My eyes widened as I looked between the two of them, Charlie's expression was satisfied but Edward looked sheepish.

"You knew all along" I practically shouted.

"But why on earth didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I had to let you figure it out for yourself bells" he replied and I could see his reasoning. I needed to get past my insecurities for there to be a chance for Edward and I to make it work. I nodded understandingly.

When we made it to the dance floor Edward once again lifted me into my favourite dance position,my feet atop of his and my arms clung around his neck. I loved the way we fitted together.

"How long?" I asked looking up to him.

"A few weeks now" he replied as he went on to confess his conversation with Charlie at dinner after he was released from hosopital. He also seemed embarrases when he confessed that he had sought out Charlie's approval to date me. I could only swoon at his adorable blush. I couldn't control the urge to kiss him so I did just that.

Everything and everyone was forgotten as his lips closed over mine. All that existed was Edward and I. After a heated session I shyly looked down to avoid all the eyes on me . I heard Edward chuckle as he pulled me in so I could hide my head in his chest.

"You really are adorable when you blush" he whispered in my ear.

As our dance ended I reluctantly pulled away to find Edward looking at me seriously.

I was about to ask him what that look was all about when like as so often happened before a voice interrupted our moment.

This time it was a rather smug looking Emmett and Rosalie.

"I told you so" he announced smugly.

"Welcome to the family" he added as he pulled me out of Edwards arms and into another hug. He soon released me and Rose was next to bombard me with hugs. When they both released me I gladly felt Edwards arms return around me.

Instead of my usual fear of dancing,I found I didn't actually mind dancing at all so long as it was with Edward. As a result I happily spent the remainder of the wedding pretty much in Edwards arms on the dance floor.

As the last song of the night played out I found myself once again dancing cheek to cheek with him. His eyes probed mine expressing the love that had always been there, but that I was too insecure to see.

So as the lights dimmed and the dance floor cleared I stayed happy to enjoy the last dance of the night wrapped up in Edwards loving embrace.

Little did I know the next time I would be dancing in such a way would be at our wedding!!!!

******Authors note : So there we have it the ending as such. Hopefully it wasn't too cheesy but what can I say I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Let me know what you think...**

******The epilogue should tie up any loose ends.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry I haven't forgotten about this story, it just took a little longer than planned.**

**This chapter proved impossible to write. I am still not 100% happy with it so I may go back to update it at some point.  
Hopefully the end result is worth the wait though!**

**Thank you to everyone who has supported the story whether it be reviewing, adding it to your favourites or alerts.**

**A special thank you to Jess, and Izzy for their extra encouragement.**

**So for the last time in this particular story I beg you to read and review!!!! I would really love it if I could get my most reviews yet!!!!!**

**So here we have it the final chapter. **

Epilogue

Just as I had predicted Rosalie's and Emmett's wedding did indeed prove a major turning point in my life. Though never could I have foreseen the extent to which my life changed that day.

For a start, I had the one thing I truly wanted,Edward.

From then on we were pretty much as we were before. I shared everything with him, I trusted him and knew I could always reply upon him. The only difference being that I could now kiss him as frequently as I desired. Which unsurprisingly happened to be very often.

Edward too was just as keen and not too long after our first official date we became practically inseparable.

He really was perfect and had been spoiling me rotten since we first got together.

Anything from simple gestures and gifts, to surprise visits to whisk me off to lunch made him all the more amazing.

I really did think it was all too good to be true.

I couldn't bear to be apart from him and thankfully the feeling seemed to be mutual.

Consequently we spent as much time together as we could. Often we ended up at either the Cullens house or my place.

Charlie and Edward seemed to get along great so there were no worries there. Though Charlie never openly discussed it I knew he approved of Edward wholeheartedly. The fact that Edward had sought his permission before hand made him all the more appealing to my overprotective father. Edward was a good man, as he had bared witness to on countless occasions.

It was this understanding that persuaded Charlie to let Edward stop over on a few occasions. He seemed uncomfortable with the prospect of his only daughter being intimate but he needn't have worried.

Edward was patient and understanding. He really was the perfect gentleman and never assumed anything. I was grateful that we weren't rushing into anything and instead I slept soundly and comfortably wrapped in his arms.

We were secure and no longer felt the need to keep anything hidden from one another.

I told him all of my pathetic worries and insecurities just as he told me his.

He told me of all those almost moments before we got together that I had thought were completely one sides. But when he explained them it was clear to me just how blind I had been.

Edward thought he had made his devotion clear in his actions and looking back now it was no wonder he started doubting my feelings for him. I was too busy obsessing over my own yearning that I not for one second considered the signs he was sending my way.

With this new found knowledge I found myself even more enchanted by him. I didn't think it was possible to love him anymore but he always managed to surprised me. As a result I found it impossible to keep my hands off him, and we were often caught out.

I'm sure we came across as soppy but I honestly couldn't care.  
I had Edward exactly how I had always dreamed of and I couldn't contain my happiness.

Our constant need to be close I'm sure irritated our friends, but they got their revenge by teasing us about how clueless we had been. They thought we were crazy for taking so long to declare our love and often laughed at our stubborn ways.

Emmett in particular was outspoken in his protests against our public displays of affection. That said it was undeniable how happy they were for us. Alice in particular was extremely enthusiastic about us getting together and had even spoke of us getting married early on in our relationship.

It was strange because I had always thought I would be opposed to marriage, having experienced first hand my own parents divorce. But with Edward there was no question whether I wanted to marry him, only a case of when. It may have seemed early to contemplate marriage so soon into our relationship but I knew with absolute certainty that Edward was the one for me.

Our routines continued as usual. Our weekly drinking night was no exception as we all met up at Billy's once more. Nothing had changes as we talked and laughed about anything and everything.

We were still the same people we had been before the only difference being that we were now finally together. A fact that Edward was particularly keen for other men to understand.

He was very protective of me, almost territorial when any other man came near. It was actually rather enjoyable to see him jealous. Not that he had anything to worry about on that front. I was unconditionally his as I had always been.

There was one person who aggravated Edward the most. As chance would have it, it happened to be the person he should have been least jealous of. That person being Mike Newton!

I had absolutely no attraction to him what so ever and told Edward as much after one particularly tense moment when Mike came over to hi.

Edward was his charming self but I was amused to see his fist clench at his side . The other arm pulled me towards him, clearly telling Mike there was absolutely no chance there. He needn't have bothered as I was even more captivated by his over protectiveness.

When Mike eventually left Edward was still tense so I decide to question him on it.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't like Newton. I don't like the way he looks at you" he grumpily replied. He really was adorable when he sulked.

"I don't care about Mike you know that" I leaned in to kiss him reassuringly.

We had been together approaching a month and I was blissfully happy. That was until Edward was invited to attend a medical conference in Chicago.

I tried to act impressed and excited for him but he saw straight through my pretence as he always did.

It seems that being together only increased his ability to call my bluff. He was instantly comforting and offered not to go,but I quickly reassured him. I couldn't be demanding or needy.

After all it was only 2 weeks, yet that still felt entirely too long. It seems Edward was just as reluctant as I.

The night before he left he told me how it took being away from me the last time for him to realise he couldn't be without me. I beamed with joy as I too had felt the longing in his absence.

He also went on to admit that I was the reason he turned down the job in Chicago. From his countless declarations of love I suspected as much but it was still nice to hear.

Despite his flight being in the early hours of the morning I wanted to drive him to the airport. He was insistent that he didn't want to put me out but I was eager to spend as much time with him as possible.

Of course when said day arrived I was a nervous wreck. I knew I was being silly but it was impossible to explain the pull I felt on my heart. We had become so inseparable that inside I was miserable at the thought of time away from him. I tried to hide it but Edward obviously saw through my act.

I could never hide anything from him. He tried to sooth and reassure me and to some extent succeeded. I no longer thought of the miserable time I would have whilst we were apart, but instead looked forward to the time when I next saw him again.

When I dropped him off at the airport the moment of dread approached as we both said our goodbyes. I leaned in to kiss him hesitantly but he beat me to it and fiercely kissed me as though he was trying to remember every detail of my mouth. I was breathless and flushed by the time he pulled away panting heavily.

"I love you" he declare. I still couldn't help feel elated no matter how many times he said it.

"I love you" I whispered against his lips.  
"I really have to go" he wined as he held me closely against him.

From the examining looks he was sending my way I could tell he was worried about me.  
"You should go" I said but there was no conviction in my voice.  
He kissed me again almost hesitantly before he broke away again.  
"Lets not get started again, I cant resit you." he declared as he took my face in his hands.  
"No mopping about,you here me? I will be back before you even have time to miss me"

"I love you" he emotionally declared once more. I had to close my eyes before the tears started to fall. He softly kissed my eyelids.

"I love you too" I whispered as my voice broke in between words.  
I opened my eyes to see his pained expression.  
"I will be fine" I tried to reassure him and literally had to send him on his way to the check in desk.

When he was in line I reached up to hug him tightly. I didn't want to let him go but reluctantly did when it was time. I just stood there unmoving, I didn't know how to say goodbye to him.  
Reading my mind Edward quickly stepped in to say what I could not.  
"I will see you soon Bella, take care of yourself" he said before leaving me with a final parting kiss.

We had tortured each other enough with our goodbyes so I begrudgingly turned and headed to the exit. I didn't dare turn around for fear I would selfishly demand he stay.

Just as I reached my truck I heard the my phone beep and was smiling before I even opened the message.

_I miss you already :(  
Now go home and get some sleep - I will ring you tomorrow  
love Edward.  
PS text me when you get home safely_

The time apart wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Okay so I did struggle to start with but Edward was right. Between his constant calls and messages I didn't have time to miss him. It still felt like he was here in a small way.

With Alice keen to distract me I actually had very little time to feel lonely. I was often round at the Cullens house or busy fusing around Charlie.

The following week as I had gone round the Cullens for dinner. It was approaching evening and I hadn't heard from Edward. In all the days away he would ring me constantly, once in the morning at noon and night. But as yet I had heard nothing. I was getting a little nervous so asked Alice if she had heard from him either. Unfortunately she hadn't a clue, Esme too seemed just as clueless. She was quick to reassure me and speculated that he was probably held up in a meeting. I wasn't convinced but tried to let it drop .

Nothing could have happened too him but I couldn't explain why I felt so on edge. I needed to stop overreacting.

My one track mind had other ideas as I thought up numerous possible explanations for it.

Still I was anxious so I resorted to sending him a few text messages.  
Message 1:_I miss you._

Message 2: _Edward__ where are you?_

After my second message delivered and still got no reply, I resorted to dirty tactics and sent what I could always guarantee a reply from him.

_I love you xxx_

Time passed but still I got nothing.  
By 7 o'clock I was in a panic and even resorted to ringing his hotel. But I only spoke with an unamused receptionist who informed me that Edward was not picking up his phone.  
I was anxious but Alice tried to reassure me in between the endless times she often popped out to speak with jasper on the phone. I couldn't sit still and was frantic with worry. Still Alice tried to convince me that I was being paranoid and deep down I knew she was right.

That said it didn't ease my concern. I was driving them all crazy but they were polite enough not to let it show, Having dwelled long enough, I headed out into the gardens for some much needed fresh air. As I walked around their vast lands I thought longingly about Edward.

I don't know what I was worried about, it was hardly like he was going to forget me in two weeks. I was just being a paranoid freak and decided to put my manic episode aside. He would be in touch when he had time.

Instead of moping I looked forward to spending time with the others and decided to head back inside. I was cutting through the gardens at the back of the house when a strong force latched onto me. I screamed aloud and wildly began hitting out trying to get the mysterious attacker off me. When a familiar chuckling filled my ears I froze. I was momentarily short of breath as I turned around.

"Edward"  
His crooked grin returned before I literally threw myself at him. He willingly accepted me and lifted me off the ground as I desperately clung to him.  
"I thought you would be pleased to see me, I must say I didn't expect you to attack me"he sounded amused.  
"You scared the shit out of me" I scowled at him as he placed me back on the ground. His arms kept me closely pressed against him.

"I'm sorry but you are far too tempting" he said before I finally got the kiss I had dreamed of in his absence. Edward was just as keen as he took control and quickly deepened the kiss. His tongue probed mine inciting a moan from my lips. I could feel him smirking against my lips, no doubt pleased by my response. I couldn't care less how desperate I seemed, all I cared about was him being home.

After several heated minutes we pulled apart.  
"I thought you weren't back till Wednesday?" I asked still in shock.  
"We finished up earlier than planned" he replied as he took my hand in his and began to lead me up to the house.

As we reached the door he rounded on me, his chest trapping me against the door.  
"Now don't be mad at them okay? I asked them to keep quiet" he admitted.  
"WHAT!they knew. I've been going out of my mind!" I shrieked.  
"I know Alice told me" he responded and tried to calm me down by silencing me with a tender kiss. One so perfect that it made it impossible to stay mad at him.  
"She told you?" I asked as I regained my senses.  
He smirked in agreement.

"I've had her on the phone countless times this afternoon telling me how you have been driving everyone mad. She wanted to tell you but I insisted she kept quite so I could surprise you myself" "Your mean" I pouted.

"Mean!" he seemed amused.

"I was worried" I confessed.  
"I'm sorry to hear that but I wanted to see you" he said with a devious look in his eye.

"to tell you in person " he paused as he kissed my forehead.

"that I missed you" he whispered as his lips ghostly brushed over mine.

His grin turned wicked as I stood their mesmerised by him.  
"and to tell you that I love you"

He barely finished before we were locked in an intimate kiss.

I needfully clung to him as his tongue sought entrance into my mouth. I willingly submitted.

When we finally broke away I was literally struggling for breath as I looked to Edward hopeful expression.  
"Your forgiven" I declared as I took his hand in mine and went to join the others inside.

Alice looked apprehensive as she no doubt knew he had told me how they were all in on it. There was nothing we kept secret from each other.

I offered her a warm smile and reassured her.

"Its fine Alice,it wasn't you. I know Edward is at fault, so he will be the one making it up to me" I answered.

Immediately I heard Emmett snigger.  
"I bet he will" he insinuated as I felt my cheeks flush.

"Not like that! That's not what I meant" I said mortified as they all laughed. I looked to Edward for support but got no sympathy from him. He merely looked amused before he saw my flustered expression and was quick to pull me against him.  
"Play nice and leave Bella alone Emmett" he said as he chastely kissed my lips.

Afterwards we headed to the living room to relax and casually talked over what had passed in his absence. I was content in everyone company but couldn't wait to have Edward all to myself once more. The fact that he was extra affectionate, and was constantly touching me, holding my hand or stroking my hair didn't help matters.

After what felt like an eternity at dinner with his family we were finally free to celebrate being close to one another once more - this time in private.

As Edward led me up to his room I could only look forward to giving him a proper welcome home.

"I missed you" he said as he led me into his room. Before I had time to comprehend, Edwards lips came down to claim mine in a passionate kiss as he gently pressed me against the door.

It was a little uncomfortable but I couldn't care less as Edward started laying tender kisses along my jaw line.

"Welcome home" I breathlessly said as he continued to pepper my jaw with soft kisses.

We made it over to the bed,with Edward carefully landing on top of me.

He never pressurised me into anything but I couldn't deny this new development greatly excited me.

Edwards kisses grew more urgent as his hands started to play around with the hem of my t shirt. His hands started lightly running circles over my skin, in the process stirring warmth inside me.

All of a sudden he backed off but only briefly to pull his own t shirt over his head.

I could only stare lustfully at his perfection. I had never been this close to a guy let alone one as toned and glorious as Edward.

Whilst his body was flawless mine was undeniably less so and I began to feel self conscious at the prospect of showing myself next to his exquisiteness.

Edward brought me out of my contemplation by laying frenzied kisses along my neck. After torturing me he finally reached my lips and lightly covering them with his. He was hesitant at first, almost barely touching, so I gained more confidence and reached around his waist drawing him fully on top of me.

He was cautious and careful not to crush me and I could feel why as he leant fully against me.

I was also feeling a similar stirring as his kisses turned more passionate, almost taking my breath away. When Edwards breathing became ragged I dipped my head and our lips momentarily parted so we could both catch a much needed breath.

I looked up to see Edwards smouldering gaze as he moved down to capture my lips once again.

I couldn't deny I missed the contact after less than a minute apart.

Apparently he felt the same and wasted no time as his lips came down to claim mine in a passionate kiss. I was overcome with emotion.

"I love you" I declared, joyful that I no longer had to keep my feelings repressed and was free to declare my love to my hearts content.

My words seemed to encourage him as his lips devoured mine and he deepened the kiss before he abruptly pulled away .

His hands left my waist and came up to caress my cheeks.

"I love you" he fiercely declared as his eyes focussed on mine. Everything he said it he always looked in my eyes as if he was fascinated by my reaction. It never got any easier to hear Edward say he loved me - some things were too precious to take for granted.

I reached up to place my hands around his neck and drew him towards me for another tender kiss.

His hands soon returned to my waist and began to explore my body.

As his one hand slipped under my t shirt and began to head upwards I unconsciously squirmed at the touch. My mind once again panic at my worthiness. What if I didn't live up to his expectations?

Being the ever perceptive and sensitive guy he was, he picked up on my unease and backed off instantly.

"What's wrong? He asked clearly concerned as he shifted away from me. I felt an instant loss.

"Nothing really its nothing" I stuttered as he read my uncertainty.

"You can tell me anything you know that right? If its too soon, if your not ready" he offered

"No its not that, its just that I haven't" I paused, my checks feeling like they were on fire.

"What I mean is" I paused again as I looked up to his bewildered expression.

"This is my first time" I shyly whispered as I bit my bottom lip and apprehensively looked to see his reaction.

He looked uncertain and removed his hand from me immediately. He started to pull my t shirt down and climbed completely off me.

I felt hurt and embarrassed. I had been right all along and felt the tears of rejection fill my eyes. I tried to turn away from him so he couldn't see my tears but his hands came around my face and forced me to look at him.

"It's not you, it could never be you, don't think that" he passionately declared.

"Then why?" I started to ask as his fingers came to lightly cover my lips to silence me.

"I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in my life, but I love and respect you and I want that time to be perfect for you, even if we have to wait" he declared.

"But I..." I tried to argue but he stopped me once more.

"No Bella this is important to me. I don't know what came over me back then. I just missed you so much that I could control myself. I don't want to rush anything with you. Let us do this the right way around. No pressure no stress just us. The way its suppose to be" he finished smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back.

His lips came down to offer me a tender kiss. I willingly responded and played with his bottom lip eager for him to deepen the kiss. He was putting up a fight and slowly pulled away shirking.

"I'd better leave now or I don't think I will be able to control myself" he admitted and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before he headed to the bathroom.

Later that night he rejoined me back in bed. As we cuddled against one another I couldn't help but think he was right. There was no need to rush anything,we were together and that was all that mattered.

Despite our agreement it proved much more difficult to stick to than either of us anticipated.

But although we were often tempted, we never took our physical relationship too far. A fact I was feeling increasingly frustrated about.

But I was happier than I had ever been and didn't think I had ever been so content. That was until Edward asked me to move in with him.

I was speechless and didn't have the words to say how happy I was. Of course Edward took my silence as refusal.

"Its too soon isn't it? I'm pushing you too much aren't I?" He panicked. I quickly reassured him.

"Of course I will move in with you" I beamed as he scooped me up in his arms and literally spun me around in the air. I shrieked in ecstasy.

We moved in together shortly after into a apartment down the road from my old home. As chance would have it, it was situated right in the middle of both Charlie's and the Cullens houses.

Living with Edward was perfect. All the time we spent together only made me find more things to love about him. I didn't think there was anything I didn't know about him but this was Edward Cullen after all. He was full of wonderful surprises. Anything from his little quirks and funny habits, to the fact that he cooked a mean breakfast made me even more hopelessly in love with him.

The first week he treated me to breakfast in bed every morning and spoiled me rotten. But the main attraction was getting to wake up each morning next to him and go to sleep every night curled up against him. It was heaven. I had found my home.

Whilst I tried to delicately approach the topic of taking our physical relationship further Edward was instantly dismissive and insistent that we wait until we were married. I was surprised to say the least that he was content to wait.

I knew I was as eager to take things to the next level as Edward was, but he was thoughtful and caring and wanted everything to be perfect for me. It was another one of the reasons why I loved him so. He loved me, that I never questioned, but he wanted to show that there was more to our relationship than just sex so we agreed to wait until we were married.

With Edward there was no question of if I would marry him,only when and I could only look forward to that day. I knew I was ready I could only hope he was too.

As time went by it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain my desires for him, especially when he was so tempting sleeping besides me. The sexual tension between the two of us was reaching boiling point. It appears I wasn't the only one being tested as countless times this month I had awoken to the sweet kisses Edward was planting on my neck. I could only sigh blissfully happy and content.

Weeks passed and before I even knew it our 3 month anniversary was here. In celebration Edward was taking me to dinner at an expensive restaurant outside of town that I had always wanted to go to but never thought possible.

Before I would have been reluctant at such extravagance but with Edward I understood how he had earned all of his privileges. During our time at the restaurant we received knowing looks from some of the elder couples and dinners alike. I had no doubt we looked like lovestruck teenagers with our longing gazes and constant touching, as our hands lay intertwined over the table.

After the most delicious meal I had ever tasted we walked along the surrounding river until we reached a clearing that led to a wood like meadow. Its beauty and peacefulness reminded me of the time we had lay in the fields in forks after the drama that was forks annual fayre.

"This seems familiar" he said reading my mind. I could only nod as I snuggled in closer to him as we sat down on the bench in the far corner of the meadow.

I shivered as the wind picked up and Edward immediately offered me his jacket.

It was warm and snug and smelt of him. I looked up to find him looking over me expectantly.

He seemed nervous and that worried me.

"I love you" he declared so suddenly that I was baffled at the urgency in his voice.

"I love you too" I responded.

Something seemed to change in his expression, like he had decided something as he eagerly took my hands in his.

"Not too long ago we were in a similar place, back then at the fayre. Back then I was too afraid to tell you my feelings but I am not now. I could quote a thousand more eloquent and worthy words describing my love for you, but none of those words matter. What matters is what I feel inside. It is impossible for me to find the words to tell you just what you mean to me.

It may not be original or earth shattering but its undoubtedly true. I love you Bella.

I want to have a life with you, a future together. I want to be the person you come home to after a crappy day at work, I want to make a home with you, I want to be the father of your children, I want everything for you, I want to keep you forever"

By the time he finished the tears were poring from my eyes and only came down harder when he knelt down before me.

"I love you Isabella Swan. I promise to love,protect, honour and respect you always. You will make me the happiest man alive if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" he finally asked.

"Yes" I whispered back instantly.

"Yes?" he repeated uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes" I practically shouted as I crouched down besides him as we shared a kiss to celebrate.

"I love you" I declared.

"As I love you" he reaffirmed back.

As soon as we announced our engagement everyone was as delighted for us as we knew they would be.

Esme was particularly sweet, declaring that I was already a part of the family but that she couldn't wait for it to be official.

Alice went into hyper mode and wanted to organize an extravagant engagement party. We were thankful she settled for a much simpler family get together. Charlie was the ever proud father and eagerly welcomed Edward into the family.

Edward finally got to meet my mother who had made the trip down for the party especially to meet her future son in law.

To say Edward was surprised by Renee would be an understatement but he was as charming and polite as ever. He worked his charm and she was immediately smitten.

I was embarrassed when she told me just how much she approved of him.

"He's gorgeous!" she declared as I smiled on in amazement at Edward being mine.

"I bet underneath those clothes is quite some body too" she hinted as she coyly looked to me.

"Mother" I shrieked as my cheeks flared not for the first time that evening.

Edward reappeared not long after,slightly curious at my embarrassment and why I wouldn't tell him what was the source of it.

"Tell me" he pleaded as his arms wrapped around me to pull me against him.

"Too embarrassing" I responded.

Thankfully Edward was feeling particularly generous and chose to leave it at that and instead leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"I will get it out of you later" he smugly declared and from the look he sent my way I knew he would manage it.

Although it was our engagement party talk soon turned to when we intended to marry. Thankfully Edward and I had spoke before hand and agreed that we wanted to get married the sooner the better. Why wait when we were sure it was right.

Unfortunately not all saw it our way. Alice in particular was in uproar and practically hyperventilated when we told her how close we had set the date.

She was persistent as she scalded us for giving her so little time to work with.

"Three months !!! What on earth can I do with 3 months. How do you expect me to get the best venue and organise the guest, the flowers, plus there's the hen do to consider"she scolded.

"And the dress" she narrowed her gaze at me.

Despite being her twin Edward was quick to fight my corner.

"This is what we want Al" he told her sternly.

"We don't care about the cake, and flowers, all we care about is being married the sooner the better. So do whatever you want. As long as Edward is there I will be happy"I announced.

Edward looked pleased and kissed my cheek lovingly.

Emmett made gagging noises at our display.

"Please take it somewhere else. You two are too much. Cant you just go to Vegas" he suggested.

I couldn't deny that the thought hadn't crossed my mind. But I didn't think Alice would forgive me Judging by her reaction to his suggestion I was proved right. Of course Alice was horrified.

"Certainly not. I have been planning this since the first time they met" she confessed whilst we all looked on amused.

As we started looking into the details we accepted her help. She spoke of her extravagant plans, anything from invitations to wedding cakes and favours to flowers. I was reluctant but there seemed little room for argument with Alice. Instead I accepted what she was organising despite it not being exactly what I had in mind.

Of course Edward immediately picked up on my charade. He knew me to well and persuaded Alice to tone down her extravagant plans in place of a low key romantic and traditional wedding. It was what we both wanted.

The time before wedding proved painfully difficult to control my urges. Edward too was no help as he teased me rotten with kisses and touches that should have been illegal.

One particular night as we lay in bed together I needed a distraction from the endless hours of wedding talk and decided to extract my revenge on Edward for being so irresistible.

As my hands started to roam across his chest he seemed to stir.

"Bella" he sighed though his voice held a hint of warning.

"Edward" I smirked knowing I was succeeding in my plan.

"Your killing me" he moaned as I leaned in to kiss his throat.

I know I was being cruel as I continued to make my way up to his lips but it was a little known fact that right below his jawline was Edwards weak spot. When I reached said spot Edward was quick to take control as he tilted his head down to capture my lips in a heated kiss.

I willingly let him take control. I loved it when he was so passionate, not treating me like I was this fragile, delicate little doll. Instead he gripped me tightly and opened my mouth and trust his tongue inside.

I was so caught up in the kiss that I was surprised when I somehow ended up on my back with Edward leaning over me.

He had a calculating look in his eye that made my insides go weak in anticipation.

"Edward" I cautiously said.

"Bella" he replied clearly satisfied to be in control.

His hands found mine and gently intertwining them with his and brought them up to his lips.

After he had sufficiently tortured me with the most delicate and loving of kisses he placed them by my sides and held them in place.

He looked over me slowly, lust evident in his eyes. I should have felt self conscious but I couldn't, not with Edward.

He always had the ability to make me feel like the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

His gaze made me desperate for some relief. By the looks of it Edward was along the same line of thinking as his mouth savagely came down to lay needy kisses on my collar. After torturing me sufficiently he looked down at me hungrily.

"God your beautiful" he declared as he passionately captured my lips once more.

I could only respond just as eager as he deepened the kiss and we explored one another feverishly.

"Bella we need to stop" his voice sounded desperate, almost like he was trying to convince himself of that.

I could only cling tighter to him as I kissed his bottom lip and opened my mouth willingly. He admitted defeat and his tongue found mine immediately. I was in heaven as his tongue eagerly probed my mouth.

Just as I was sure this would get me the much needed satisfaction I required Edward pulled away suddenly.

Damn it if thing carried on this way much longer I would spontaneously combust.

"I'm sorry I got carried away back there" he said, obviously frustrated.

"Its not your fault" I tried to reassure him as I caressed his cheek.

"Yes it is. I just want you so badly. You are far too tempting for your own good" he replied, shaking his head. He started to shuffle about and was quickly off the bed.

I could only look on frustrated and offered him my most unhappy pout.

"Oh no you don't. Don't bring out the sad face" he accused from the far side of the room.

"What face?" I questioned.

"You know damn well which face I'm talking about. The one that gets me to agree to anything you want"

I attempted to look coy.

Okay I will admit on a few occasions I had resorted to said look, but only as a means to counter his dazzling.

I bit my lip to stop my grin from showing

"Is it working?" I asked hopeful.

"You know it is" he stated, as he reappeared besides me, taking me in his arms and turning me around so my back rested against his chest. I huffed in irritation.

"I cant look at you when you are so tempting. My will is not as strong as you seem to think"he admitted as he gently urged me to sleep.

"Only two more weeks" he whispered into my ear as he pulled me back against his chest. I smiled in elation at his words.

I could only hope that those two weeks would come around soon enough.

Those weeks did in fact fly by with all of the last minute wedding preparation.

With Alice in charge everything was planned to the finest detail. In fact she had practically organised all of the wedding with our guidance. I was forever grateful as without her I don't think we would have been able to bring the whole thing together in such a short amount of time.

Instead of a big over the top extravagant day,we has a traditional and more intimate wedding with only our close friends and family in attendance. It was what me and Edward both wanted. None of the extravagance mattered, all that mattered was the two of us.

When the day finally came I was fraught with nerves and excitement too. Finally it was here.

As we waiting to make our entrance inside the church, Charlie was looking slightly uneasy at the prospect of giving me away.

"Are you sure?" he sternly asked

"I'm sure of him" I answered whole heartedly

"That's all I need to know. He's a good man, he will take good care of you" he replied slightly emotional.

"Now lets be going then, there is a young man in there who is desperate to see his beautiful bride" he declared as he linked my arm in his and led me towards my new life....

All the nerves were forgotten as my eyes met Edward. I couldn't take my eyes off him and saw only love and awe on his face as he looked at me like I was the only one in the room. He only had eyes for me just as I had for him.

It all flew by in an instant, one minute I was walking down the aisle successfully managing not to trip once. The next I was stood besides Edward who had the most breathtaking smile on his face. I looked back equally amazed at the sight of his perfection. However did I get so lucky to be blessed with such a man.

The service was beautiful and unsurprisingly I cried when Edward spoke his heartfelt vows to me.

It sounds so predictable but it honestly was the best day of my life. I cried once more as we were pronounced husband and wife. I was touched to note that he too looked a little choked. It was official, I was Mrs Edward Cullen.

Then came the moment I had truly been looking forward to.

Our first kiss as husband and wife. It was loving and gentle but also passionate and heated. Despite being in front of our entire friends and family I honestly forgot that anything existed besides Edward and I in that one moment. I was our first kiss as a married couple but most certainly not our last.

I could only grin like a lovesick fool when we parted.

The next few hours flew by, there was so much to process that I didn't know where to start. All I knew was that I was besides Edward the entire time as he held my hand lovingly or wrapped his arms around me. I would have been panicked at having all eyes on me but not with Edward besides me.

That said when the moment came for us to share our first dance I was slightly apprehensive to say the least. Thankfully Edward was quick to reassure me as he positioned me to dance in the only way I was comfortable-my feet on his.

Dancing together all those months ago at rose and Emmett's big day was what had started it off, and as a result I couldn't claim to hate dancing as much as I used to.

We had chosen the song first day of my life for our first dance. We both felt it was really appropriate how it summed up the feeling of our life only just beginning once we had found each other.

As the song started Edward gracefully took the lead and led me around the dance floor as I listened intensely to the lyrics of the song.

Most poignant were the lines:

_yours is the first face that I saw,_

_think I was blind before I met you. _

It summed up perfectly how I felt the moment I laid eyes on him.

I actually felt rather chocked when my favourite line played.

_And you said this is the first day of my life  
I'm glad I didn't die before I met you_

It hit a nerve within me as I thought of what my ordinary life would have been like had I not met Edward that day. I clung to him desperately and he reassuringly hugged me back and placed a light kiss on my head.

Today was the start of a whole new life for the two of us.

And then followed the traditional cutting of the cake, and bouquet throwing.  
Alice was delighted to have caught the bouquet! Little did she know how close Jasper was to proposing. He had confided in Edward and I in selecting the perfect ring for her and was in the process of planning the perfect proposal.

As the night went on I was brimming with excitement and anticipation at the prospect of what was to come. We had waited what seemed like forever for this night and I couldn't contain my excitement.

When all the guest had finally headed home, we finally made it to our honeymoon suite. I was sure I was about to get everything I had ever wanted.

I wont go into details, instead I will leave it up to your imagination.

Needles to say it was incredible and beautiful and everything I had hoped it would be. I was glad we had waited, it made it all the more incredible.

The next morning I woke up in the best possible way, with Edward kissing my neck. I was tired and exhausted from last nights heated session ,but still I couldn't help feel rejuvenated.

"Good morning Mrs Cullen"he huskily spoke. Nothing had ever sounded so good coming from his lips.

I turned on my side and stretched against him

"Good morning Mr Cullen"I replied as I pressed myself against him, earning a groan from him in the process. He urgently captured my lips once more. Needless to say the following day proved pretty hectic as we stayed in our room exploring the new physical side to our relationship.

The honeymoon was blissful as we enjoyed making the most of our time alone.

I was walking with my head in the clouds and was so happy I thought I would burst. Time only seemed to make my feelings grow stronger.

A few months later I was still blissful happy but feeling slightly worse for wear. Edward argued that I was doing to much between running around trying to fit in time with Charlie,our friends and my job. But I knew different, or rather I suspected.

After finally summoning up the courage I told Edward of my suspicions. To say he was excited would be the biggest understatement know to man. He was ecstatic and delighted at the prospect but warned against getting my hopes up in case it was a false alarm. I knew he was trying to save my devastation if the results weren't as we wanted but I just had a feeling I could explain. I just knew.

So after a lot of debating we finally plucked up the courage and took the test. We were both equally delighted when it confirmed what I had long suspected, but never dreamt would be possible - I was pregnant!

We were planning on starting a family, but never set a time frame for that. We had just intended for nature to take its course. We never expected it to happen so soon but we were more than ready.

I could only look forward to a mini Edward. I was adamant that our first born would be a little boy with bronze hair and green eyes just like his father. I could already picture him now.

Edward on the other hand talked adamantly of how he wanted our child to take after me!

When we broke the news to our families they were all overcome with joy. Charlie was uncontrollably happy at the prospect of the long wanted grandson he had constantly jibbed us about. Though we hadn't had the sex of the baby confirmed I suspected he was correct. I was positive I was carrying a little boy.

Esme and Carlisle were both thrilled to be grandparent and we undeniably happy for us.

Rose and Emmett were equally pleased.

Though Emmett was more often joking and teasing us about how Edward had knocking me up so quickly.

"Didn't think you had it in you little bro" he joked as he patted Edward on the shoulder. Edward was unaffected but I stepped in nevertheless.

"He has no problems there I can assure you" I replied and was triumphant to note the surprised look on Emmett's face.

"Wow little Bella I didn't think you had it in you either" he congratulated and brought me into a bear hug.

Alice was the worst as she spoke of her auntie status. She had bought numerous accessories and clothing for the baby already. Every time we saw her she had some new gift. Me and Edward tried to persuade her against it, but our attempts were futile she was like the baby nazi. We knew if she had her way this child was going to be spoilt rotten (in the best possible way of course). I couldn't argue I wanted only the best for our child.

During my pregnancy Edward was exceptional. He loved my swollen belly and was constantly touching it affectionately. I felt loved and treasured as he ran around after me like a mad man. It was adorable how supportive he had been. Never letting me feel fat or ugly he only made me feel beautiful and precious.

Several months later.

I sat in the all too familiar examination room in the hospital. Only this time unlike many times before I actually felt content.

"I know what you're doing" I declared as Edward continued to lay soft butterfly kisses along my jaw slowly heading down my throat. In the meantime his hands absent-mindedly rubbed circles around my now fully grown bump.

"And what's that my love?" I heard the amusement in his tone.

I pulled away reluctantly.

"You know exactly what I mean Edward Cullen" I said unamused though I couldn't deny his effect on me. Looking into those eyes he could still ask me to do anything and I would.

He continued to play innocent and reached out to cup my face in his hands once again drawing my face closer to his.

"So I cant kiss my wife without there being some ulterior motive" he seemed amused before placing a soft kiss upon my lips, for the time being silencing any more of my protests.

"No but thank you for trying anyway" I responded as he took me into his arms in a gentle hug.

"Your doing great Bella" he said as I clung to him. I knew I was being ridiculous but still to this day the thought of hospitals still got to me.

"You're doing great" he reaffirmed as if reading my thoughts, he knew I was thinking of my own weaknesses. He always knew what I was thinking feeling and would try to reassure me.

After a blissful start to married life I had finally allowed him into my head as well as my heart. He had always been there from the first day I saw him, but I had just been too stubborn to admit it.

In all of our time dancing around each other I had tried to keep myself closed off but now I felt relaxed enough to show all of myself to him. Insecurities and all.

After all those had been the very reason to keep us apart for so long. Though I still refused to see how Edward could return my concerns.

My insecurities I could understand I mean looking at Edward now I still had to pinch myself at how someone like him chose someone like me.

Despite his constant reassurances I could openly admit my jealousy at the hordes of women at this very hospital who no doubt wanted him.

My insecurities were understandable, rational almost but I could never get my head around the fact that Edward doubted my attraction to him in the beginning. How he could think for one second that I would turn him down still puzzles me to this day.

My stupid adorable husband.

I was brought out of my reflection as Edward slowly brought his lips back to mine. I would never get enough of him, as warmth spread through me. His hand rubbed circles over my stomach and my mind wandered to the new life that our love had brought.

Edward took my moment of contemplation to deepen the kiss.

He no doubt knew what was coming as he deepens the kiss so much so that I barely felt the on light prick to my skin. He pulled away grinning whilst I sulked.

"All done" he declared triumphantly.

"See that wasn't so bad after all" the nurse declared starting to hand the vial of blood towards me.

My ever perceptive husband picked up on my discomfort immediately.

"Better keep that out of her sight before she pukes"he chuckled as his hand reached across to cover the vial with one hand and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"We will get this sent through and then your all set to go" she finished.

With Edwards help I eagerly began to get up and out of this awful hospital.

I was undergoing final checks as my blood pressure was a little high, thus Edward had been insistent that I had a check up to make sure everything was okay.

In all honesty I wanted it all over with. I knew Edward did too, he was just as eager as I to meet the latest addition to our family.

As we were heading towards the door Edward stopped and turned me gently, resting my back against the nearest wall.

"You make me so happy" he declared before suddenly almost urgently he began kissing me feverishly.

I lost all coherent thought as his mouth left mine and drifted across my jaw down to my neck.

My hands tightened around his neck encouragingly.

I didn't care that he was at work.

Edward lips reclaimed mine and his tongue found mine with ease as he began teasing me. I could hold it in no longer and moaned as he explored my mouth. I could feel him smile. He knew all the right spot to leave me incoherent.

I was desperate for him and more contact and although we were in one of the examination rooms he edged the t shirt off my shoulder exposing my shoulder I saw his eyes rake over me in a lustful manner. I had long got over my inadequacy against his perfection. Edward thought I was beautiful and that was all that mattered to me.

Slowly almost painfully he leaned down and I was lost in his gently teasing light kisses as he made a path along my shoulder to my collar.

So intense was the moment that neither Edward or I heard the door open or close until Emmett booming voice filled the room.

"Ewwww that's disgusting get a room" he sounded repulsed.

"Get out of here" Edward replied as he reluctantly pulled away from me and adjusted my shirt.

My cheeks glowed red from being caught making out with my husband by my brother in law.

Edward reassured me with a crooked grin and made for us to leave the room.

Emmett was taking me home from my appointment as Edward had a few hours of his shift left. I was perfectly capable of driving myself but still he insisted on babying me. He said it was necessary and played the card of worried husband.

Reaching the exit Edward once again leaned in to kiss me gently.

Emmett once again chose that moment to butt in

"Enough of that. Isn't that how you got here in the first place"he snipped.

"Shut up" I countered annoyed by his interruption.

"Take care of them" Edward instructed as he planted a final kiss on my cheek and affectionately rubbed my stomach.

I leaned into him and returned his parting kiss.

"I love you" I whispered as Edwards forehead came to rest against mine.

"I love you more" he replied.

"You two really are too much" Emmett interrupted once more before we finally parted.

"Id better go, I'll be home around 6" he said as I reluctantly turned to leave.

Tonight was our turn to host the now weekly Cullen/Swan family dinner. It may sound slightly like the Brady bunch but it worked for us. Esme was coming round early to 'help' with dinner and Alice too was coming to help set up. They both had good intentions and meant well. I'm sure they thought they were being real clever in their subtle attempts to look after me. In reality I knew it was my overprotective families fear that I was doing too much. As a matter of fact I suspected Edward had a hand in all of this.

In all honesty I didn't really mind, it only showed they cared. Besides I didn't fancy the idea of setting up the dinning room or cooking so I happily let them help.

Being so far gone now I was beginning to feel the effects of carrying round this constant extra weight and had started to visibly slow down.

Also my taste buds had been all over the place of late. I actually felt sorry for Edward who had to endure my awful cooking. Not that he would ever complain, he willingly received all I offered with a smile and praise for my efforts. Though inside I'm sure he was repulsed he never let it show and instead would praise what culinary delight (or disaster as the case may be).

He hated it, I knew it but he refused to let me think I had failed and insisted I carried on cooking whilst I was able.

I arrived home a short time after my appointment, Emmett insisted he help me in to the house and offered to make me lunch.

"I'm not an invalid" I yelled as my temper final got the better of me. I was instantly remorseful and looked to Emmett who seemed a mixture of scared and amused.

"Sorry" I immediately apologised for my hormones getting the better of me yet again.

Yesterday it had been Edward who was on the receiving end of my fury. I snapped his head off for something and nothing. He was gracious and understanding at my mood swings that he bared the brunt of numerous times. Bless him he never complained though.

Emmett finally left after much persuasion on my part and I was just settling down for some alone time when coincidently Ang just happened to be popping by with a list of new additions to the library's collection.

I knew Edward was responsible for my constant supervision. Honestly this was ridiculous. We had fought just last week when he arranged for someone to be with me at all times.

When I confronted him he acted like it was news to him but I knew better, I knew my husband just as well as he knew me. After my interrogation he caved and admitted his plans.

Now that Edward was an attending his hours were a lot longer and shifts more unstable. He admitted how he was fearful of leaving me alone so close to my due date. I could see his point but argued about his methods.

Edward being Edward soon silenced me when he went on to confess his deepest worries.

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you or the baby" he declared.

It was enough to set of my tears as I cried at the emotion in his face and voice.

"I know I must be driving you crazy but do try to slow down a bit or at least let others help out more"he suggested.

My weakened mind caved and submitted to his request.

Edward had immediately cashed in on my promise by organising around the clock supervision as today performance had shown. I could see his point I dreaded the prospect of going into labour alone. That said I still needed some alone time every now and then.

When Angela left I got my few minutes to myself before Esme came around .I wasn't annoyed as I really enjoyed spending time with her. She had become like a surrogate mother to me and would never baby me. I think she knew how frustrated I got at having to let others help me. She greeted me with a warm smile as always.

"Wow Bella you're really glowing" she beamed as she greeted me in the hall.

We had just finished up dinner when I heard the front door slam. I heard footsteps in the hallway and soon after Edwards arms wrap around me. He lightly rubbed my stomach and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

He pulled away and turned to face me

"How have you been? Any problems?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, its only been three hours" I replied.

"Too long" he declared as his lips brushed mine.

The following day we went to 'our' meadow. I was thoughtful as I lay besides Edward. He seemed just as content as he absent mindedly rubbed circles across my stomach.  
"What do you think he will be like?" I asked breaking the silence.

"He?" Edward seemed intrigued.  
"I know its a boy" I told him.  
"I hope so" he replied smiling.  
"Will you be disappointed if its a girl?" I asked despite knowing full well he would love either child equally.  
"Not in the slightest, I would just prefer a boy first so he can look after his little sister" he said kissing my temple.  
"So you think there will be more?" I teased.  
"Oh I know so" he smugly declared.

"Oh really. You are pretty sure of yourself aren't you" I replied.

"I'm sure of us" he admitted before he gently kissed me again.

"Do you think I will make a good mother?" I asked when our lips parted.

"I don't think I know"

"Your have to say that your my husband" I replied as I clung on to him.

"No I say it because its true. You will do great" he reassured me.

"Our child will be blessed and so will all of our other children" he declared kissing my lips.

"Others, just how many do you intend on me having?" I questioned whilst he just smirked.

" I want a football team" he announced.

"Dream on you might not want to touch me again after this one. If I let myself go you might no longer want me" I said.

"I can assure you that will never happen" he replied and kissed me so thoroughly that I was sure he was trying to prove a point.

"Lets see how the first one goes before we start planning the rest. I'm not sure if I'm even ready for this one" I confessed

"We will find out soon enough. When the time is right we will be ready" he stated reassuringly completely unaware of my discomfort.

"Are you ready?" I asked trying to sound normal.

"Absolutely" he didn't even hesitate.

"As in right now?"I asked as the pain intensified.

Edward quickly caught on and looked panicked.

"You... Your.. right now?" he stuttered.

I could only nod back.

"Okay don't panic" he spoke though I'm sure it was more to himself than me

"Relax Edward we can do this" I tried to reassure him this time.

He kissed my forehead and helped me to my feet and began guiding me to the car.

They warn you that childbirth is the worst pain you will ever experience. That said no amount of horror stories could have prepared me for the pain I felt.

No drugs dulled the pain I was experiencing. I was in such agony that I had no control over my emotions. Consequently I was swearing obscenities at Edward and anyone else who would listen. At one point I remember threatening Edward that he would never touch me again after the pain I was suffering. I would later blame it on the drugs.

I wish I could say the pain faded but that would be a lie. If anything it only got worse till I thought I would pass out from exhaustion.

Despite my aggression Edward was ever supportive, offering me reassurance and love.

He was constantly telling me how brave I was and how well I was doing.

I gripped his hand and must have been causing him pain but he continued to urge me on, willing me to push. I tried but all my energy left me

"You are doing so well Bella just one more push baby I'm so proud of you"he tried to encourage me.

"Edward it hurts" my voice sounded drained.

"I know baby but one more push and I promise it will be over" he reassured me as he brushed my hair out my face.

I believed him and gave one final push.

Nothing seemed to ease the pain I was in but all the suffering paled into insignificance the moment I heard the most incredible sound in the world.

A baby crying......

My world was complete as our child was placed in my arms. I looked to Edward in amazement and could see the emotion in his eyes too. I knew mine mirrored the same look of completeness.

All the pain was forgotten as I held our child in my arms. My happiness was complete when Edward leaned down to kiss my temple.

He looked down lovingly at our son. He had tears in his eyes and I had never loved him so much as at that moment.

Holding our son in my arms I had everything I had ever wanted.

Edward doted on him just as I thought he would. Regarding our debate over who our child would take after, it seems we had to compromise on that. He had inherited Edwards unruly copper/bronze hair and my eyes. We truly had the most beautiful child in the world. I know I was bias but there was no denying the our son would be a heart breaker. He had Edward jaw line and my nose according to Charlie. He was perfect.

He wasn't the last. As we got our precious second son just two years later. He was an mini Edward as I had hoped with his bronze hair and bright green eyes. I was thrilled with our precious children and couldn't wait to have more children. Edward was equally happy and insisted that our little girl would take after me.

Said little girl arrived just two years later. As Edward had predicted she did take after me with her brown hair and brown eyes. She was beautiful and Edward already warned she would be one to watch. I knew he would never have favourites but I was sure he was going to be more protective over her. She was his little girl after all. Nothing and nobody would be good enough for his little princess!

I had Edward and we had our children. Nothing could make me happier.

My life was complete and I couldn't have asked for more. This was not the end of our story it was only the beginning. I don't know what the future holds all I know is that we're happy!

THE END.......

**AN: please please please review:)**


End file.
